Not Over Yet
by KamuiWithFangs
Summary: Chapter 20 FINALLY up! I didn't tell you this to make you cry. I wanted to tell you so you knew. There may be hope, Fuuma. This...is not over yet.
1. Default Chapter

Not Over Yet 

A fanfiction by: kamuichan99

Genre: General, angst? (I'll try and make sure it doesn't stay that way for long )

Warnings: spoilers for the end of the X TV series, future shounen-ai

Pairings: Kamui/Fuuma, possibly others but I'm not gonna spoil anything ;P

Disclaimer: X belongs to Clamp, not me.

Chapter 1

Sleep has not been kind to him since that fateful day. That day is all he ever dreams about, or to put it more correctly, has nightmares about. Not one night has gone by that he has not been violently torn from his slumber due to the haunting images of that day...The Promised Day.

The nightmares always start off dark, until the lights of Tokyo Tower come into view. Soon the clashing of metal can be heard. Flashes of blue and red lightening illuminate the sky and synchronize with the clashes, as if they were programmed to. Two shadowy silhouettes appear; one tall with a muscular frame, the other shorter with a more delicate figure, both yielding an all too familiar weapon...the Divine Sword, the Shinken.

As a spectator to all of this, a sense of panic and desperation fills his senses, for he has seen this all played out before. He thinks perhaps he can do something, anything, to change the outcome this time. Soon the face of one of the figures can be distinguished. The taller one leaps up to initiate an attack on the other. Another bolt of lightening flickers and allows him to see the taller figure's face is his own, just before said figure brings his sword down one the smaller one.

'Why...' he thinks. A simple question that could pertain to so much, and yet the only answer is the infuriatingly painful logic, that it is destiny.

The battle continues, but he cannot seem to get any closer. He can only watch as the taller figure, who looks identical to him, eventually runs his sword through his opponent. In that instant, the scene changes for him. In his hands, he now holds the freshly bloodied swor and he can all too clearly see the face of the smaller figure. That dark, unruly mop of hair, the crimson blood, which was recently coughed up, that trails down those faintly pink lips to that delicate jawline. But what haunts him the most, however, are those two large violet eyes and the emotions they hold. For he knows that the fatal blow has been struck and soon the other will die, and yet he looks so…hopeful. It just seems so out of place for him. He should be sad, crying, or even better, angry and full of hatred for the one who has just run him through. But no. His lips curve into a tragically beautiful smile, as he says his last words. Sometimes he hears those words, and other times he wakes up at this point, for that last look disturbs him so.

'No...NO!...how could you let me do this...Kamui...you can't die! Please!'

Fuuma shot straight out of bed. He was obviously tossing and turning in his sleep for his body was all tangled in his bedsheets. He was also drenched in a cold sweat and upon discovering this, went to go open his bedroom window for some air.

Fuuma tried, he really did, but he just could not get over Kamui's death.

'That look...how could you have so much hope for me...how could you even consider sacrificing yourself for me!...how could you just so easily forgive me?...'

His dreams were not helping matters either. He wanted to live on for Kamui to grant Kamui's last wish for him, in that respect, but it was proving very difficult to motivate himself to do so, as of late. Monou Fuuma was all alone in the world now. He did not go and see any of the remaining Seals or Angels. How could he? He was not really close to any of the surviving ones as far as he knew from the hazy memories he had of being the other "Kamui." In fact, he was pretty sure he hurt them all in one way or another. The thought of going to see the Sumeragi fleetingly crossed his mind every once in a while. As he recalled, that man also had a similar situation as him, but it was something he never went through with. He was too busy brooding over Kamui and his guilt that he felt for hurting him like he did when he was the leader of the Angels. That and well...school, trying to keep some semblence of a normal life in order to take care of himself, but well...let's just say that was a lower priority to Fuuma.

'If I only was strong enough to fight it. I just wish I could have told you that I'm sorry, and thank you, and...and so much more. I know that I'm supposed to live on for you but what's the point now? I have no one to share your legacy with or anything…what was your purpose for this, Kamui?'

Thoughts like that plagued Fuuma's mind constantly to the point that he believed nothing would bring him greater happiness than to end his pitiful existence in hopes of perhaps joining Kamui, and everyone else, but he could never go through with it. After all, Kamui had to have some reason for this right? Perhaps it was his punishment for all he did and didn't do. So he continued to live, tried to anyway, if only to repent, but all his thoughts tended to drift to a certain violet-eyed boy who had captured his heart, whether he realized it or not.

Fuuma retreated to his bathroom to splash his face with some cold water. He brought his hands down from his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. The dark rings under his blood-shot eyes were proof he was not sleeping well at all. 'God...I'm so pathetic,' he thought as he sighed and went to grab a towel, but a sudden movement caught the corner of his eye. The movement had occurred within the mirror upon further inspection, and he saw his reflection, only now there were now golden pixel-like orbs floating around. He then saw as his reflection slowly shifted from the depressed, sleep-deprived form that was Fuuma, to a slim ethereal figure bathed in a heavenly golden aura. A painfully familiar figure. Fuuma eyes went as big as saucers as he let out a gasp.

"...K-Kamui?" The reflection turned to Fuuma, smiled and nodded. In an echoing voice he replied,

"It's been a while, ne ne...Fuuma?"

Author's Note: GAH! I can't believe I finally worked up the nerve to actually do this! . If you knew me personally, you would understand that this really is a big deal for someone like me xD :sigh: Anyway, sorry if it seems terribly cliche and unoriginal but I think it will get better later on...maybe .;; The next chapter will be up soon, just gotta type it, so yeah if anyone's interrested. It's my very first fanfic ever so be kind if you decide to review, I'm really nervous. -;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...K-Kamui?" The reflection turned to Fuuma, smiled and nodded. In an echoing voice he replied,

"It's been a while, ne ne....Fuuma?" 

Fuuma could only stare at Kamui. Kamui, who was surround by all those flying golden particles and wearing the same school uniform as he had in the last moments of his young life. Seconds that seemed like eons of uncomfortable silence passed between the boys as Fuuma continued to stare at Kamui in disbelief. Then the rational part of his brain began to consume any hopeful thoughts the older teen may have been having.

'No way. This...this can't be. Impossible. I must be still dreaming or something. It's too much. Kamui is dead! Dead! I should know. I....I was the one....who killed him! Kamui can't be here talking to me…through my bathroom mirror for Pete's sake! I must finally be losing my mind...."

Kamui tilted his head cutely and frowned at Fuuma's reaction, although he expected no less.

"Fuuma, are you ok?"

"...but..…How?" Fuuma barely managed to choke out when he finally managed to locate his voice.

"Aah. Well,...um...it's a bit complicated, so…uhh w-why don't you take a seat or something. I know this...situation may be strange but this is for real. I swear it is!" Kamui was blushing faintly; the look Fuuma was giving him was unnerving and he began to wonder if it was a mistake to be here now. However to Fuuma, this was a godsend; a godsend or some awfully cruel torture his sick mind had cooked up. Whichever it was though, he still could not take his eyes off the figure that plagued his heart and soul or even blink, deathly afriad that Kamui would disappear just as quickly as he had appeared. Kamui seemed to notice this.

"Fuuma, it's okay. Trust me I'm not going anywhere. Not until I tell you what I need to." Fuuma nodded dumbly and allowed himself to blink, relieved to see that Kamui remained there and warily made his way to the toilet seat and turned to face the mirror once he had sat down. Kamui smiled softly.

" There. You ok now Fuuma?"

"N-no," Fuuma responded timidly, I guess."

"Alright." Kamui looked down at Fuuma, smiling sadly when he noticed how tired and spent he looked before he spoke up, " I know you haven't been sleeping well. I'm sorry for that. Maybe you can rest a tad easier after I tell you why I'm here." Making sure Fuuma was paying attention, he continued," ...Let's see...I suppose it all starts when...well," Kamui hesistated, "...um...do you remember when...well I mean...uhm...how...you...er..."

"When I killed you?" Fuuma whispered, a tired sense of anguish laced within his voice. Kamui frowned a bit, hating to see his former best friend like this but nodded, turning his head down.

"I'm...I'm sorry to bring that up, but yes. But see, when that happened, obviously I was able to bring you back and stop the Dragon of Earth that lived Within you. In that way, I sorta saved the world but...it would seem that the Dragon of Earth isn't gone yet," Before Fuuma could start asking questions, Kamui asked one of his own, "Do you remember when I told you that I would remain in your heart?" Fuuma replied in the affirmative, trying to comprehend all of what Kamui was saying while trying to hold back the tears that were longing to be shed. Kamui noticed this and quickly repsonded, " Yes well, that's more true than you think because that's kinda where I am. Within you Fuuma, trying to defeat the Dragon of Earth who still lives." Fuuma looked at Kamui a tad confused.

"...Within?" Kamui then began to explain what it meant to go Within someone, and his first experience with it after Kotori's death.

"-and so...I realized that I had the power to do this at the very last minute and took the opportunity I had. This was the only way I could find to try and save the world and you. I was never going to even try to hurt you, Fuuma. I just couldn't. In this way, I could protect you." Fuuma could not stop the tears then and a few rolled down his cheeks, truly touched by what Kamui had done for him...and yet almost frustrated, because that was exactly what Fuuma had wanted to do for him. Seeing his dear friend in tears brought some to Kamui's own eyes as he whispered.

"Please don't cry Fuuma. It's alright, really. I didn't tell you this to make you cry. I wanted to tell you so you knew. There may be hope Fuuma. This...is not over yet." Managing to recompose himself after a while, Fuuma could only reply with a curious, 

"So...you're still fighting?" A nod.

" Yeah, but I'm beginning to realize my powers as the "Kamui", so I'm able to keep the Dark Kamui at bay for now."

"Can you defeat him?" Kamui looked down.

"I...don't really know. He's still kind of out of it because of when I brought you back and forced him out. But I don't know if I can kill him, or if it's possible....or even if I should." The younger teen let out a sigh of frustration.

"Oh.....i-is there anything...that I can do to help you?" Kamui looked back up at Fuuma and gave him a slight smile when he noted the almost eager tone Fuuma held in his low voice.

"Just....live....live for me Fuuma. I need you to do so now more than ever." Fuuma gave a tired smile then a nod.

"Of course.... Kamui." He let out a shaky sigh, feeling more tears sting his eyes before he blurted out in a heartwrenching whisper, "I miss you Kamui...I miss you so much." Fuuma shut his eyes tightly and looked to the floor as the tears continued to spill, not really wanting Kamui to see him like this, but was unable to handle all of the emotion Kamui's presence alone stirred from him.

"I know Fuuma, I know. I miss you too. I'd give anything to be with you right there....right now," Kamui said, bringing up his hand to place it on the glass that he faced wherever he was, as if to reach out to Fuuma, crystalline tears making dripping from his own amethyst eyes. Fuuma's head shot up hearing this, and seeing what Kamui was doing, instantly stood up and walked up to the mirror, returning the gesture. The slight warmth that radiated from where their hands met, save for the layer of glass in between them brought a smile to both of the boy's lips. They let thier tears fall, savoring this moment like no other, and while the minutes that ticked away were silent, there was more than enough feeling and emotion that passed between thier eyes that made up for it. 

"How are you able to be...here...like this?" Fuuma asked quietly after a while. Kamui blinked then smiled a bit wider before he answered. 

"Oh, well it's hard to explain really. Just another quirk of being the "Kamui" I guess. Heh..."

"Hmm...I see." Fuuma wasn't all that interested in how Kamui was able to be here, just as long as he was. He just stared dreamily at him, listening to his sweet voice, and enjoying the slight warmth. Kamui stared back just as dreamily, happy he finally was able to see and talk to Fuuma again. It had been lonely for Kamui too. Traveling along the mysterious planes that made up Fuuma's subconscious, enduring the cruel taunts and fights with the other "Kamui". Speaking of which, he could suddenly feel a power slowly increasing within Fuuma and realized the Dragon of Earth was beginning to wake. He closed his eyes and spoke sadly,

"I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have to go now." Fuuma panicked.

"W-wait! Will I be able to see you again?"

"Of course Fuuma. I'll contact you as soon as I can ok?"

"A-Alright." They looked at each other and smiled one more time.

"Try and get some sleep Fuuma. You need your rest. We'll talk again soon, I promise. Goodnight." Kamui said as his form quickly began to fade.

"Goodnight Kamui." Fuuma whispered as he watched him go, willing himself to not spill anymore tears. Letting out one last heavy sigh and drying his eyes, he started walking back to his bed and collapsed on it out of exhaustion. He fell into slumber going with something he had not felt in ages, hope.

Meanwhile…back Within Fuuma…

Kamui was transported back to a familiar place. The atmosphere was complete darkness but the "ground" was flowing water. Miscellaneous debris randomly floated everywhere. Sitting on a large piece of stone floor was the Dragon of Earth. He still looked exactly like Fuuma, and this pained Kamui sometimes, especially when he was taunted like his was. The Dragon of Earth gave Kamui a cold glare as he slowly tried to break more and more out of the invisible bindings Kamui had placed on him.

"Hn. So you went and talked to him eh? So how is he doing?" The Dragon teased.

"Tch…like you would care." Before more words were spoken Kamui gathered what remaining energy he had and re-enforced the Dragon's bindings, leaving the Dragon back at square one. The Angel let out a groan of frustration. Kamui figured the bindings would last a few hours, giving him time for a quick nap to regain some of his powers. Visiting Fuuma turned out to use up a lot more than he expected. He planted himself on the stone floor and lay back trying to get comfortable.

"Do you really think it's wise to go to sleep with me sitting right here? I would think you were smarter than that. Especially after all we've been through. You lying there all innocent and defenseless will only give me..." the Dragon licked his lips with a naughty smirk, "..ideas.." Kamui gasped, blushed, and promptly relocated himself to a new piece of debris that was farther away, retorting shakily, 

"W-what?! It's not as if you can...can escape! J-just shut up and leave me alone!" The Angel only chuckled.

"Aah...if you say so. So you're just going to let your precious Fuuma-kun suffer while you take a nice little nap huh?"

" I am NOT letting him suffer! I'm protecting him! I just...!" Kamui sighed flustered and curled up into a little ball, saying more to himself than anyone, feeling utterly helpless" I just don't know what I should do..." The Angel, of course, heard him anyway.

"Hm...of course you don't. But do remember, the more time we spend here fighting, the more nightmares your Fuuma will have until he eventually drives himself crazy. You MUST have seen the strain they've had on his emotions. I fear to think what would happen if they got worse...and neither of us are even at our full potential yet. I think you'd better figure out something quick." Kamui's expression darkened and looked up to give another death glare to the Dragon of Earth. But it later turned into a dark smile, for intimidation more than anything.

"heh...yeah…I guess I should…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next moments were silent. Each Kamui lost in their own world thinking about what to do about their respective positions.

'How can I finish this? How!?' Kamui thought, 'Can I kill the other "Kamui"? Would that have an affect on Fuuma? I'm not sure if I should risk it. I can't let him kill me...otherwise he could take over Fuuma again and possibly destroy humanity. Are there even any surviving Angels? What am I gonna do?!........ungh.........I'm getting a headache.....' Kamui lie back down and put a hand over his face. He peeked through his fingers to look at the other "Kamui." He was just sitting there silently staring at the ground, but who knew what he was thinking. 'Probably of a way to escape or to kill me.' Kamui let out a sigh. 'I won't be able to keep binding the other "Kamui" like this for much longer. His strength is returning, I can feel it. But why aren't I getting any stronger like he is? Sure I've got a couple of new tricks at my disposal, but it's not enough….It's so hard to control this power...the power of God...guess it makes sense...' The Angel suddenly spoke up, tearing Kamui out of his reverie.

"Well, my dear Kamui, have you managed to think of something?" His only reply was a death glare. "Heh, I figured as much. Well I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to propose an idea for you..."

"Which is?" Kamui asked impatiently.

"Bring me my Kamui and you can have your Fuuma." Kamui facefaulted, looking flustered again.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you mean, your Kamui?"

"Calm down now and think about it. I'm sure your dreamseer told you about how you haven't awakened yet. Just as I awoke from Within Fuuma, there is the Dragon of Heaven Within you, my dear. So…wake him up." The Dragon asked, as if it were any ordinary task.

"W-What?" Simple and absurd as the Angel made it sound, Kamui thought about it. He did remember Hinoto saying something similar. They were right. 'Why hasn't the real Kamui Within me awaken? That's probably why I can't yield my powers properly...' "Well how am I supposed to do that? It can't be that easy!"

"Now now Kamui. I can't give you all the answers now can I?" the Angel jeered, "It looks as though you have something else to figure out then now," the Angel smirked. Kamui groaned before a sudden thought dawned on him.

"Wait a minute, why would you want the Kamui to awaken? Wouldn't that just be threat to you?" The Dark Kamui gave a bored sigh.

"Well it's obvious that we won't settle this end of the world thing unless we wake him up. The only way my destiny can be fulfilled is through him and I have a suspicion that neither of us are going anywhere until we get him out here."

"Oh. I guess that's true..." 'I guess that means that he won't try to kill me for now…unless the only way to bring him out is to kill me.....unn...that's real pleasent' Kamui thought sardonically. But suddenly Kamui heard the sound of breaking glass. He whirled around to see the leader of the Angels standing up, breaking the last of Kamui's invisible bindings. So much for those few hours...

"I think I'm feeling playful now," the Dragon of Earth chuckled darkly, "Let's see if we can't wake him up ne? Even if I have to tear you open piece by peice and bring him out by myself..." the Angel purred with a maniacal look in his golden eyes, summoning his Shinken forth. Kamui was shocked at first, but wasted no time in standing up, then quickly getting in a defensive position after summoning his own Shinken, the Shinken he had managed to repair after the Final Battle.

'Maybe if I push myself hard enough, I can try to awaken the real "Kamui." I just hope that the Angel hasn't gained that much of his power back, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out…" And with that last thought in Kamui's head, the two charged into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The battle was being dragged out longer than expected.

'I only hope Fuuma isn't asleep right now' Kamui thought as he parried another attack. Yes, it was very obvious that the Angel had gotten stronger. A lot more energy blasts were being thrown and Kamui just happened to be on the receiving end of those blasts. Since he really did not have an opportunity to rest, Kamui was getting very tired quickly.

"C'mon...Kamui...I know you've got more than that...Where are those powers of God?!" the Dragon of Earth asked in between slashing his sword and blocking Kamui's attacks…And so the battle raged on like that for a few hours, until the Angel suddenly stopped...

"Alright...that's enough...this isn't ...getting us anywhere..." the Angel panted.

"H-huh?...You mean ...you're not... trying to kill me?" Kamui asked just as breathless. The Angel chuckled.

"Hm...well...not really so much anymore. There's really no point in killing you here and now unless I can confirm that the only way to bring out the real "Kamui" is through killing you. But seeing as there was no change in your aura whatsoever during that fight, I think that it's safe to assume that killing you would be meaningless," the Angel said while composing himself. Kamui threw his Shinken down and fell to his knees, then on his stomach to catch his breath and to rest.

"Well good then. So can I take a nap now since I know you aren't going to try and kill me?" Kamui asked wearily, still deprived from the nap he wanted to take earlier.

"If you really want to trust me...but Who says I won't try something else?" the Angel said with a smirk.

"...so mean..." Kamui whined while rolling onto his back, giving up any notions of sleep whatsoever. The Angel walked closer to Kamui to sit near him.

"I might have an idea," he said airly.

"Which is?"

"Well...just as we are Within Fuuma-kun right now, maybe I could go Within you. Go and tell the real "Kamui" it's time to get up," the Angel suggested.

"Do you know how?"

"Hmm...No, I suppose not. Can you do it yourself?"

"I don't know how either. Not unless something terrible happens and I feel like locking myself away from the world and go into a coma more or less."

"But how did you get in here then?"

"Well, it wasn't the proper way to travel Within someone. It was more like possession since I'm only a soul now, except I didn't posses Fuuma."

"Hmm...well then....there is one person that we both know who knows how to go Within...."

"Of course! Subaru-san!" Kamui exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It could work, if he's still around, that is, and willing to help."

"I'm sure he would...pretty sure anyways."

"There you are then. I guess you better go talk to Fuuma-kun to see if we can find him." Kamui's jumped up at the sound of Fuuma's name, but soon fell back down on the ground.

"Ungh...I'm so tired...I don't think I have enough strength to do that, as much as I'd like to." The Angel let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll give you some of mine I guess."

"Well how kind of you," Kamui replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it now. I don't have to do this you know."

"Hmph." The Angel picked up one of Kamui's hands and held it in both of his own to transfer his energy to him. Apparently, somewhere along the lines, the two made a silent agreement to cooperate with eachother since they were both stuck here.

"Alright, there you go. Now get moving."

"Ok, I'm going. Thank you," Kamui said standing up, brushing himself off, then headed into some unknown direction in the darkness.

Fuuma was currently trying to do some homework for school at his desk in his bedroom. He looked out the window to see if the answer to his calculus question might be hiding outside but found Kamui staring back at him instead.

"Fuuma!" Kamui said rather cheerfully, accompanied by a big grin.

"ACK!" Fuuma flinched. "Heh...You almost scared me there for a minute Kamui," Fuuma let out a small chuckle, trying to get over the initial shock of, once again, seeing the face of a loved one that happened to die appear on a reflective surface. Kamui could not help but giggle.

"I'm sorry. Ne Fuuma, I...need to ask a favor."

"I'll do anything," Fuuma stated with a determined look in his eyes. Kamui smiled fondly.

"I need you to go find Subaru Sumeragi. Tell him the story I've told you and that we need him to go Within you."

"Of course. I'll get right on it…er...wait, so another person is going to be Within me?!"

"eh...heh heh...um...well...kinda," Kamui sweatdropped.

"Just how many people are going to be in there?"

"With any luck, four," Kamui said scratching the back of his head nervously and holding out four fingers. Fuuma let out a small laugh.

"Whatever. You're the boss." Fuuma smiled. Kamui laughed and smiled back.

"Thank you Fuuma... So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay I guess."

"Mm. You look better. Sleeping has been easier for you then?"

"Now that I know you're ok," Fuuma said happily gazing at Kamui, but then went on to say, " Although recently I've had a bad nightmare." Kamui frowned.

"Yeah...I apologize for that."

"Why? It's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah it is, kinda. Every time me and the other "Kamui" fight, it disturbs your subconscious and creates those really bad nightmares. But don't worry, there probably won't be many more of those anytime soon."

"Oh...ok then." Fuuma was a bit surprised.

"Hang in there, Fuuma. We'll get through this."

"I hope so." Kamui nodded. His energy for this excursion was beginning to deplete but he was reluctant to go.

"I....I should probably go now," Kamui said after a while.

"Okay, I'll try and find Subaru-san as soon as I can."

"Thank you. I know I can count on you. Until next time." And with that, Kamui disappeared again. Fuuma sighed heavily, and then looked back to his homework. Calculus could wait. He had a job to do for Kamui now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Tracking down the Sumeragi was more difficult than Fuuma anticipated. He eventually, after trying various phone books and even some of the surviving Seals, had to contact the twelfth Sumeragi head in the end. She did not ask much and figured that Fuuma just needed her grandson for a typical job. She seemed very reluctant to talk about Subaru and only told Fuuma that she would fax Subaru right away and should expect him to call or show up in a couple of days.

And a couple of days Fuuma waited, until the Sumeragi eventually did call. Fuuma had been waiting around the phone anxiously throughout that day and was relieved he was there to receive the call. A half an hour phone conversation later, Fuuma had explained the situation to Subaru who was, for the most part, as emotionless and monotone as ever. Subaru seemed a bit startled, from what Fuuma could tell from over the phone anyway, when he heard that Kamui was still alive and even fighting, for that matter. Subaru said he would be over there as soon as possible.

Once again, the annoying feeling of anxiousness attacked Fuuma as he paced around his apartment. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock at the door. Fuuma rushed over and opened it.

"Fuuma Monou-san?" the Sumeragi asked quietly.

"Yes, but please just call me Fuuma....um, come in won't you, have a seat." Fuuma was a tad edgy.

"Of course and thank you," Subaru replied as if automatically. He walked into the small apartment and sat down on the couch in the middle of the main room. Subaru was still the same as before, if not worse. He was paler than before but still clad in the same white trench coat with his black turtleneck and pants. He probably got less sleep than Fuuma did, since he had two jobs to maintain. Honestly, it was a miracle in itself that Subaru was still alive. Perhaps the tree was aiding him in that way.

"Would you like some tea?" Fuuma asked a little timidly.

"No, thank you. We should probably just get this over with," Subaru replied nonchalantly.

"Oh right, um...so what do I need to do exactly. Kamui only explained to me briefly."

"Well usually, you're supposed to be in a coma like state..." Fuuma was panicking in his head, "However, I believe I can just put you into a deep sleep with my magic..." Fuuma let out a mental sigh of relief, "If you would be so kind as to lay down and relax," Subaru casually stated, rising from the couch motioning Fuuma to lie down. Fuuma followed the laying down part, but not the relaxing part. It did not matter much longer though because soon Subaru placed his hand over Fuuma's eyes and everything went dark for him. Then Subaru placed both of his delicate hands on each side of Fuuma's, now peaceful looking, face and began to chant a familiar spell.

"I'm still confused!" Kamui complained

"And why might that be, hm?" the Dragon of Earth questioned, rather uninterested.

"Why do you want to wake him up?! It's an obvious threat to you!"

"Awww. Are you worried about me? And here I was beginning that you didn't like me…" The Dark Kamui teased before snickering.

"Tch...don't flatter yourself," Kamui sneered. The Angel chuckled.

"Heh heh...I know, I know. You're heart already belongs to another!" Angel said dramatically, but still playful. Kamui's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red and he looked away. The Dragon of Earth laughed again, "Hey, don't be shy now. It's not like you can hide it from me. I can see wishes remember, and I can see your new one quite clearly..." the Angel began to laugh again as Kamui got redder, "You know, you two would be cute together if ever manage to get out of here. I'm sure you'd make him very happy..."

"Sh-SHUT UP! D-Don't try and change the subject!" Kamui almost shouted. By now Kamui resembled a tomato and brought his hands to his cheeks as if that would help to get their color under control. However the Angel had stopped laughing and now looked thoughtful.

"Well, like I said before, it's my destiny to fight him and I can't escape that. The scales aren't in as much of your favor as you think. It's only going to end up being me versus him...unless the Sumeragi still can create a kekkai and decides to still fight, but I have a backup plan in store for that…" the Angle added in a little enigmatically.

"But what about...."

"You? Heh, silly. Your name might be Kamui but you are not a "Kamui" meaning one who wields or hunts God's power. Otherwise Fuuma-kun would have powers too, but he doesn't. As soon as you and the real Kamui are separated, you will go back to being a normal highschool boy, like Fuuma-kun..."

"But..."

"Think of it this way, you and Fuuma happened to be the Twin stars chosen to the..." the Angel paused to search for the right word, "vessels for the spirits of the two Kamuis."

".......oh..." Kamui thought about it but before he could find any closure about it in his mind, a human shaped form became visible in the distant darkness and slowly paced footsteps became audible.

"Subaru-san..."

A.N.: YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry if Subaru's appearance is a little anti-climatic but don't worry. He's going to have more of a part soon! Yeah, and uhm, Fuuma lives in an apartment now. Where did he get the money for it? Uhm, well we can pretend his family left him some money. See, it all works out! Hopefully I'll get a chance to write then next chapter soon. Review if ya like!

0animatic0: Your reviews never fail to amuse me. XD Hope you like the chapter.

chris pwure: Of course you are forgiven! Thank you for your kind compliments. I hope this was able to answer your questions. Hope to see the next chapter of mirror soon Oh, and I also responded back to your e-mail.

Silver Minamino: A very special thanks to you for putting me on your favorite lists! It gave me so much inspiration! I can die happy now I'm glad you like the story! I dunno, I like using two u's in Fuuma, its fun :P Oh, and I hope it's not a problem that Kamui and Fuuma are close. It's what I live for .;; I plan on making them even closer eventually ::grins evilly:: Opps! Don't wanna spoil too much! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!

Thanks again everyone. I feel the love! ::starry eyes::


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"It's nice to see you again Kamui. Unfortunately I can't say the same thing about your company," Subaru said coldly as he approached the two Kamuis.

"Oh ouch," the Angel laughed as he put his hands over his heart and faked injury. Subaru glared. How he wished that he were not here right now. He was getting along just fine in his life, well as fine as he could anyway. He was trying hard to forget about these people. And seeing them now, especially the face of the Angel, brought back some very painful memories. Subaru could still see Seishirou's features all too clearly on the Angels face. That alone made his resolve deteriorate somewhat. He tried to shake it off and prepare himself for things to come. Reluctant as he was, he did still want to help Kamui.

'This isn't fair...He still looks so much like him…' Subaru thought dismally. He turned away from the Angel to look at Kamui instead.

"So...what did you need me for Kamui? Did you need my assistance in defeating him? I don't think I can create my kekkai anymore, however since becoming the...Sakurazukamori, I have two types of magic at my disposal. I believe that could prove useful," Subaru stated, totally disregarding the Angel standing not too far away who could clearly hear them. Kamui opened his mouth to protest Subaru's statement when it dawned on him,

'Hmm...You know what, who cares about waking up this other Kamui? I was a pretty good match for the Angel in the first place and with Subaru-san here, we could easily win. It would be two against one. Killing him shouldn't affect Fuuma, seeing as I just recently found out that him and me are only bodies to posses for the spirits of the two Kamuis. There should be no physical connection. I could end this right now! And who knows, maybe that will wake up the real "Kamui"...' It all sounded like a great plan in his head, 'I just hope you're awake right now Fuuma, this could be a bad one...' The Angel was waiting by patiently for Kamui to tell Subaru what he thought they really wanted, while Kamui remained silent in his own little world.

"Kamui?..." Subaru asked, wondering why Kamui had not answered yet. Kamui looked down and spread his arms apart.

"Kamui?" the Angel questioned, beginning to become a little unsure of what Kamui was thinking, and doing. It all became clear very soon though, when Kamui's Shinken appeared.

"Yes, Subaru-san. I want you to help me kill him," Kamui replied lowly, his bangs shrouding his eyes.

"Ohoho....you want to play this game again do you? Alright, fine...have it your way," the Angel replied as cooly as he could, quickly summoning his Shinken. He took flight while giving Kamui a glare that promised death for his recent treason. Kamui winced slightly at that but prepared to attack anyway. Subaru did not hesitate. Several ofuda were thrown which quickly turned into Subaru's dove shikigami. The Angel used a psychic blast to disintegrate them and quickly did a 180 to counter the downward slash that Kamui was about to deliver from behind.

And so an unexpected battle was waged. The Angel was proving to be quite formidable against the two. He managed to evade most, but not all of the damage. Eventually, he was able to knock Kamui far enough away, with another psychic blast, so he would not have to worry about him for the time being. Now it was the Dragon of Earth versus the Sumeragi. It was time to use his backup plan, as much as he wished that it had not come down to this. 'Oh well...' he thought. The Angel looked toward the Sumeragi and smirked.

Kamui rubbed the back of his head.

"Owwww....hmm...where the heck am I?" Kamui thought aloud as he took in his surroundings and surveyed the damage he sustained. He was not hurt all that badly, save for the blow to his head. Then he quickly stood up and started looking around for Subaru and the Dragon of Earth. 'Ungh...why does Fuuma's subconscious have to look the same no matter where you go?' Kamui sighed and tried to sense the presence of the Angel. He did not have to wait long though because soon he heard a loud, very loud, shout of,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!" Kamui's eyes widened. That sounded like Subaru's voice. He quickly fled off into the direction he heard it.

"You heard me," the Angel stated calmly although he was quite taken aback by Subaru's reaction. The Sumeragi was in utter shock and began to breathe heavily. Kamui had now made his way back to the two. He looked between the Angel and Subaru. The former had a smirk plastered on his face; the latter had dropped to his hands and knees, as well as his ofuda he was holding. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, well... if Subaru was an ordinary person and had seen a ghost.

"What did you do to him?!" Kamui questioned, on the edge of panicking. He kneeled down next to Subaru and placed a hand on his back trying to calm him down. The question he had asked fell on deaf ears, as the Angel was still paying attention to Subaru.

"It's true, and I can prove it to you, if you let me," the Angel said nonchalantly to Subaru, willing his Shinken away. He knew the fight was over now. Subaru looked up and said in a quiet voice,

"But...it can't be. There is no way...that he.....is still alive."

A.N.: Bwahaha! I'm turning into a regular evil authoress! Whatchya think of these new developments? Hope it doesn't feel too rushed. Tell me in a review if you want I'm beginning to like them although I'm still afraid of flamers...Don't worry. I promise Chapter 7 will be up soon, maybe even tomorrow! I was recently attacked by a butt load of inspiration so I have lots of motivation to write and plenty to write about. Ohoho...this fic is definitely going to be longer than I originally anticipated. Hope you'll stick around!

Angel Of Reincarnation: Thanks again for your reviews! Hope you like the new chapter, and I responded back to your e-mail too.

Jaha Canon: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, I'll be writing more very soon!

Feye Morgan: Thank you...so much! ::starry eyes:: I really appreciate your review! hmmm....well I'll definitely keep it in mind to go into more depth with the characters. OH! and I LOVE the way you think. I totally agree about Sei-chan. Will he be in the fic? Well after reading this chapter I hope you have an idea! Happy holidays to you too!

Until next time then!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"What do you mean 'he is still alive'? What happened?" Kamui kept asking anxiously. Seeing as he was still being ignored, he eventually gave up and just tried to follow that conversation along.

"I ...don't believe you...It's impossible. I was there...when he died. I...I killed him!" Subaru protested in near tears, getting desperate to prove that Seishirou was dead. He would not allow himself to believe that Seishirou was still alive. If even the tiniest hope he ever had of seeing Seishirou again was crushed, Subaru believed that he just would not be able to take it. He had been broken once too many times during his life.

"I said I would be able to prove it to you. Shall I tell you what happened to him after Rainbow Bridge?" the Angel questioned, amused by Subaru's attempts to stop himself from getting his hopes up and control his shock. Subaru nodded. Kamui was dumbfounded.

'That Sakurazukamori is still alive?! This is crazy! This has to be some sort of underhanded tactic. I'd better keep my eyes on the Dragon of Earth…especially now since I've betrayed him,' Kamui thought. He too was about to falsify the Angels' announcement, but went silent as the Angel started his story.

Flashback

The Dark Kamui walked into the Dragon of Earth headquarters completely soaked, as if he just jumped in a lake, which was not too far from the truth. He made his way through the hallways of the building to a hospital bed similar to the one he had Kakyou arranged in. In his arms was the limp and bloodied body of Seishirou Sakurazuka, which was equally drenched, in water, and in blood. The Angels that happened to witness their leader come in assumed that they had lost a member to their cause, but went on as usual nonetheless.

"Kazuki, come," the Dark Kamui commanded as he walked by them.

"Yes father," Nataku said getting up to follow his leader and "father" close behind. The two made it to that hospital bed and the leader of the Dragons of Earth gently laid Seishirou down. He then took off Seishirou's bloodied and battered trench coat, suit jacket, and dress shirt to better access the wound. The Dark Kamui brought his hand up to brush away the bangs over Seishirou's forehead.

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet. I may still need you. As of late, Kakyou's predictions of the future baffle me. I honestly don't know what to do next. If something were to happen to the rest of my Angels, or me, I may need your help," the leader of the Angels gently whispered. Then he turned his attention to the emotionless being that followed him, "Kazuki, I've read some of the information Satsuki has gathered about you. Apparently you have some regenerative powers. Do you think you could try and heal him?"

"But isn't that man dead, father?"

"He believes he is in his mind. But his body is still lives, just barely. See what you can do about that wound," the Dark Kamui said pointing to the gaping hole in Seishirou's bare chest, "However, be cautious not to use too much of your power. I still need you around as well, you know," he smiled.

"Yes father," Nataku stated simply although it made him feel something akin to happiness to know that his "father" needed him. He walked over to the hospital bed, unbuttoning his own shirt to expose his chest. He then tapped into his power to use some of his own flesh and blood to replace what Seishirou had lost. In the end, he managed to successfully heal the former Sakurazukamori but came back with a wound that mirrored the one he just healed. Nataku winced at the new pain, but with some time he could probably regenerate his own tissue with an injection of some chemical that was designed for him when he was in the laboratory, since the size of the wound was not that big and, apparently was not fatal. The Dark Kamui inspected Nataku's handiwork and noted the placement of the wound. It was just above the heart.

"Hm..I knew it. Those two are so hopeless. Seishirou couldn't even aim for Subaru's heart if he wanted to. And that in turn was mirrored so Subaru didn't strike Seishirou's heart either," the Angel sighed, even though he was laughing slightly and turned to Seishirou, " I guess my only problem now is getting you to wake up. I suppose I'll need the Sumeragi for that. I'm sure he won't mind helping. But I think I'll let you sleep for now, until I really need you. Kazuki?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this, so don't tell anyone alright?"

"Yes father."

"Good," the Dark Kamui said while cupping Nataku's face in his palm, "Now, come and help me get him cleaned up."

End Flashback

Kamui was rendered speechless. Subaru was gaping and in tears.

"I'll bring you to him, but that will mean stopping this fight...and letting me have control of Fuuma-kun's body," the Angel proposed. Kamui did not like the sound of that at all, but if it meant bringing his friend some happiness or closure in his life, then he was all for it. Besides, everyone with eyes could see that Subaru and Seishirou were supposed to be together, but they just could not realize it in time. The latter more so than the former.

'But how is this going to work without giving the Angel the upper hand? Sure Subaru-san will be out there but he can't take care of the Angel by himself, can he? Maybe there is a way I can restrain him from inside...' Kamui thought.

"W-Would you be willing to do this Kamui?" Subaru asked quietly.

"Of course Subaru-san, but I don't know if we can trust him once he gets into Fuuma's body," Kamui pointed out. This only made the Angel chuckle and smirk, which in turn made Kamui glare daggers at him. But before either of them could get riled up, Subaru interrupted.

"Now hold on guys. I suppose we'll let you back into Fuuma-san's body, but only to show me where Seishirou-san is. After that Kamui can kick you out and let Fuuma-san have his body back."

"But how? How can we be sure? " Kamui queried.

"Relax Kamui. I have two types of magic remember. I'll teach some spells that will help you," Subaru said calmly, drying his eyes and composing himself. The Angel waited patiently as Subaru explained the ofudas he was handing Kamui.

'Oh well...I suppose there really is no other way out of this. If I don't do this now, then Kamui and Subaru would eventually kill me in battle, and I can't allow that to happen. On a better note, I am getting an opportunity to reclaim a physical body and...' the Angel's thoughts were cut short by Subaru.

"Ok, we're ready. But there are still some other preparations to make."

"Of course. Let's be going then shall we?" And with that last remark from the Dragon of Earth, the three headed out to search for the center of Fuuma's subconscious, and Fuuma.

A.N.: Whew. Chapter 7's done. So…whatchya think? Like how I brought Sei-chan back, or am I full of crap? Voice your opinion in a review if ya like! Hopefully I'll be able to work on Chapter 8 soon...maybe tonight...who knows?

Feye Morgan: Thank you so much for your comments! Wow. I had no idea you liked this so much! YAY! Sei-chan is coming! Hmm...I must start thinking about how to characterize them, you're right....I'll figure it out soon Keep reviewing. Your reviews tend to give me the most motivation! Oh and I really like your X fic "Gift of Peace"! Very cute!

Jaha Canon: It is my first! I swear! Don't worry I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

chris pwure: Bwahaha! Being evil can be fun. But uh...without the pain and hurt. Don't strangle me or yourself! Please! See look I posted a new chapter! Happy vibes now! Hope you it!

Thanks again for all your kindness everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Wha-What?! Are you serious?! He's in here? Like...right now?!" Kamui exclaimed, getting all excited.

"Well yes Kamui. I can't very well go Within someone if they're not...well Within. How else would I be able to help them? Although this is a special case," Subaru stated smiling a little at Kamui's reaction to finding out that Fuuma was in fact, currently in the vicinity.

"But doesn't something awful have to happen for him to go Within? He needs to be in a coma or something like that right?"

"Well yes but I used a spell to make him sleep, but it also made him go to sleep…Within himself," Subaru said, quirking his eyebrows at what he just said.

"That sounds weird."

"I know," Kamui laughed a little and Subaru smiled. It was obvious that Subaru was in a slightly better mood than before, or at least willing to be nicer with Kamui now that the fighting had stopped. The two had not seen each other in quite a while and Subaru had figured he would never see Kamui again. He found himself feeling quite relieved to know he was okay and more than willing to help his dear friend. And while the news about Seishirou was, to say the least, shocking for him, he preoccupied his mind with Kamui and thier search since for now.

"Well at least we know he's not moving around. Then we'd have a heck of a time trying to find him," the Dragon of Earth piped in. The two Seals nodded and continued on, not knowing exactly where to go.

"So, where do you go when you go and visit Fuuma?" the Angel asked after they had walked around a bit more.

"Uhm, I just try and get far enough away from you, then do the magic to create an illusion," Kamui said sweatdropping. The Angel laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't want me eavesdropping or something right?"

"Damn right! You'll just tease me till I feel like crawling in a hole and dying!" The Angel laughed again. Subaru could not help but smile.

"Do you think you might be able to sense Fuuma, Kamui?" Subaru asked gently.

"Heh heh, yeah, he's your boyfriend right? Don't you two share a deep connection because of your love or something corny like that?" the Angel threw in. Kamui's face went deep red.

"D-don't be stupid! He's not my boyfriend!" This, of course, only made the Angel laugh harder and Kamui get redder.

"Uhm, well can you Kamui?" Subaru asked again, although he still had a smile on his face. Who knew teasing someone could be so amusing? Before Subaru could link that thought with Hokuto and get all depressed again, Kamui answered,

"No, I don't think I can. I can only sense the comedian over here," Kamui said pointing to the Angel who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, well maybe you can sense him then," Subaru suggested to the Angel.

"Yeah. I'm sure there must be some sort of bond between you two since he is your chosen, oh how did you put it, vessel?" Kamui tried to counter. But the Angel gave Kamui a "look" that made Kamui back off.

"Well let's see..." the Angel closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Sure enough he managed to detect a familiar presence a little ways away from where they stood, "Well whadya know, shorty is right. Please, follow me," the Angel said casually.

"Shorty?!" Kamui cried.

"He is so easy to tick off," the Angel laughed leaning towards Subaru but loud enough for Kamui to hear. Subaru was trying hard not to allow his smile to grow but it was difficult, watching the ones who were supposed to decide the fate of the world bicker like children.

The three of them continued walking, following the Angel's lead. Suddenly Subaru stopped. He saw something in the water of the "ground".

"Hey, hold on. Look at the water," Subaru told them. They looked down to find the beginnings of a symbol. There was a glowing golden light. They looked around in the distance. It was huge! An enormous circle stretched out before them through the water with a smaller circle inside it. There where Hebrew symbols all along the border of the smaller circle, similar to the symbols on the Shinken. And from where Subaru was, he saw the beginnings of a pentagram starting from a point on the smaller circle. He could not see the rest because it was too far away.

"I have a feeling that we'll find Fuuma in the center of the pentagram," Subaru said looking forward. Kamui did not waste a second as he ran as fast as he could toward the center. Sure enough, right in the middle of the glowing pentagon of the pentagram, was Fuuma curled up in an almost fetal position. Kamui lowered himself to the floor and shook Fuuma gently. Tears of joy were running down his face, happy he was finally able to actually touch Fuuma again.

" Fu-Fuuma…you awake? It's me Kamui," Kamui asked in a shaky voice. Fuuma did not respond. By this time the Angel and Subaru had made their way over.

"Oh, you won't be able to wake him up like that. Here let me," Subaru said kneeling down next to Kamui. He put his palm over Fuuma's eyelids and chanted something, "That'll wear off after a half hour or so, so uhm...take care of him until then."

" Oh yes, I'm sure Kamui'll take real good care of Fuuma-kun," the Angel teased with another naughty grin on his face. Kamui tried to give his best glare but it was hard because he was blushing. Subaru, not wanting to go through another one of their arguments, decided to cut in.

"Should we wait until Fuuma-san wakes up and tell him, or just have Kamui tell him and go now?"

"Eh...let's go now. Give those two some "quality" time...heh."

"Alright then we'll need Fuuma-san out of the pentagon. I'm guessing this is where you need to be to take control," Subaru told them. Kamui went to try and carry Fuuma, holding him with one arm under Fuuma's knees and the other underneath Fuuma's back and through his arms. He slowly walked over to a piece of debris that was conveniently near by and gently placed Fuuma down. Arranging him in, what he thought would be a comfortable position, with his head in his lap. He lovingly brushed Fuuma's bangs out of his peaceful looking face. He moved his fingers past the bangs and began to caress the side of Fuuma's face. Fuuma sighed contently in his sleep, leaning into Kamui's gentle hands. Kamui could not take his eyes off him. He would have gone into detail about every single feature in his mind, but Subaru interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright Kamui, we're leaving. Don't forget about those ofuda and pay attention to the Dark Kamui's aura. I'm counting on you in case he decides to try something," Subaru said sounding as if he were a mother leaving her child home alone for the first time.

"Ok, you be careful out there. And good luck Subaru-san," Kamui said smiling.

"Don't worry about me, and thank you." And with that, Subaru drew himself out and disappeared. The other Kamui went to the center of the pentagram. It flared up and then the Angel disappeared too. Now it was just Kamui and Fuuma.

A.N.: Two chapters in one day…man I'm tired now -.- Anyway hope you like it! Next up we have two, count em two, reunions with my two all time favorite couples. So expect fluff and sap and all that jazz. Review if ya like!

fairy of irrelevence : Ok, I've got a lot to respond to from you! I'm glad you took the time read and review my fic! Thank you for the Kamui cookie, Fuuma cookie and Sei-chan plushie! (wow I've got quite a collection ) I'm happy you like my fic! It's hard to bring Fuuma's feelings in all of the time since, yeah, he is kinda the setting (wow that IS kinda weird). I'll try and do better! Sorry if Subaru came off so dull and indifferent, but that's how I would kinda picture him in his situation. I'll try and improve on his character too I tried to add a little more…uhm…personality to Subaru in this chapter with Kamui but that's all you'll probably get out of me as far as they go.(You probably don't want me to get into my reasons for my anti-Subaru/Kamui…uhm… campaign…maybe one day I'll put a top ten reasons that Kamui and Subaru make a bad couple in my bio or something. XD) As for the fluff, don't worry there is more coming soon! I promise!

Until next time! Thank you and goodnight!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Fuuma was going to be waking up any minute now. There were so many things Kamui wanted to tell him, but did not know how to start. All that he knew for sure was that he had missed Fuuma, A LOT. Holding him like this was a precious gift.

'Well I should probably tell him about the situation first. I'll deal with these other feelings later,' Kamui thought as he ran his fingers through Fuuma's dark locks, staring straight ahead at nothing. Kamui was so lost in thought he did not notice when Fuuma began to stir. Fuuma sighed, feeling extremely relaxed. He cracked open one of his golden eyes and he saw the angelic face of Kamui. Wait...Kamui?! Fuuma's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up as if he had awoken form another nightmare. Kamui was shocked out of his reverie and brought his hands away.

"W-where am I?" Fuuma asked looking around until he noticed Kamui behind him. He jumped away a little.

"It's okay Fuuma! Its me, Kamui," Kamui said gently. Fuuma tried to get his breathing under control and looked around again.

"Is this a dream?" Fuuma asked a little shakily.

"No," Kamui whispered. As if to make sure, Fuuma reached out a tentative hand to touch Kamui's face. He flinched a little when his fingers met Kamui's cheek but was relieved to feel the warmth there, the true warmth of another body. No dream could perfectly imitate that feeling. He moved his hand in farther to cup Kamui's cheek and caress the soft skin with his thumb. Kamui blushed, not sure what to do. He had never received this type of attention from Fuuma before. He was, however, very tempted to lean into the touch and soon found himself doing so, finding it comforting. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other.

"How...I mean…what's going on?" Fuuma whispered. Kamui began to explain to Fuuma how, well basically how the Angel weaseled out of getting himself killed because he had Seishirou and was the only one who could take Subaru to him. This also had to entail giving Fuuma's body to the Angel.

"You don't mind do you? I mean, I don't know how much you know about Subaru-san, but he's been a wreck ever since Seishirou's apparent 'death'. I think he deserves some closure at least."

"Relax Kamui. I don't mind at all. Besides, we wouldn't be able to meet like this if you hadn't done what you did, right?" Fuuma smiled and brought his hand away from Kamui's face.

"Right," Kamui nodded, a little disappointed at the lost contact, but not for long. Fuuma's eyes were beginning to water, and he suddenly pulled Kamui against him in a tight embrace. Kamui tensed up from the unexpectedness of the gesture, but then relaxed and brought his arms up around Fuuma's shoulders. They were both crying openly now, both grateful for the comfort they had long sought from each other.

"Oh Kamui...I've been so worried about you...I miss you...I-I..."

"Shhh, it's alright Fuuma. I'm here now. We're here together," Kamui whispered, trying to console Fuuma, running his hand up and down along the back of Fuuma's neck. That seemed to make Fuuma settle down some. He sighed and nuzzled his face against Kamui's shoulder, which earned a smile from Kamui.

'God, since when have I become so clingy to Kamui? He IS all I have left…and it's so nice to be able to hold him like this in my arms...to feel him....God, Kamui...you mean so much to me. I never realized....just how much I need you. There is so much I want to say to you…but I don't know how to begin...' Kamui was just as lost as Fuuma, so they stayed embracing each other as they were, enjoying the warmth and letting their tears fall. Eventually Kamui spoke up once they both managed to recompose themselves.

"Did you have a bad dream recently Fuuma?" Kamui asked, remembering the spontaneous battle earlier.

"Hm? No, I don't think so. Why? Was there another fight?"

"Yeah. I guess it didn't affect you because you were in here while it happened," Kamui said pulling away form Fuuma to looking into his face, however not removing his arms. "Maybe you should get some sleep while you're in here. Heaven knows you need it and there would be no risks of nightmares in here." Fuuma smiled.

"No thanks. I think I'd rather spend this time with you, if you don't mind," Fuuma said while laying his head down on Kamui's chest and breathing in his scent. He closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the exquisite feeling of Kamui's fingers running through his hair as Kamui pulled him even closer.

"Not at all, Fuuma," Kamui sighed happily, holding Fuuma close and never wanting to let go.

"Kamui?"

"Hm?" Fuuma took a deep breath before finishing.

"Kamui....I want...to thank you for everything you've done to protect me. You've been through so much because of me..heh...kind of ironic though...I was supposed to protect you," Fuuma laughed bitterly.

"Hey, don't worry about that Fuuma. We both kinda broke our promises. If you can forgive me, then I can definitely forgive you," Kamui smiled.

"Mm, alright," then he paused for a moment, "I'm so sorry Kamui. If I weren't so weak, I may have been able to help you better through this mess...I-"

"Shh, what's done is done. Don't blame yourself Fuuma, I don't," Kamui said trying to comfort Fuuma, knowing he probably felt more guilt than he should because his dreams kept reminding him.

"How can you just so easily forgive me!? If it weren't for me…you wouldn't have...you would...I mean...you might still be alive!" Fuuma declared, sitting up abruptly, tears shining in his eyes.

"Fuuma!" Kamui cried, wanting to reassure both himself and Fuuma that this was the way it had to be. This time Kamui leaned himself onto Fuuma's shoulder, clutching his shirt in his hands, sobbing, "Please don't say that. I told you, I don't blame you far anything. It wasn't your fault! This was our destiny. Who knows what would've happened otherwise. So please, stop blaming yourself. You'll drive yourself crazy like that."

"But why Kamui? Why are you doing all of this…just for me?" Fuuma cried, putting his arms protectively around him, trying to give back some of the comfort Kamui showed him.

"Why? Because...because...I care a lot about you Fuuma. I couldn't let anything happen to you," Kamui replied quietly. Fuuma rested his head atop Kamui's.

"I care a lot about you too Kamui. I don't want you to get hurt. It's been torture not knowing what's been going on with you. More so than when I thought you were dead. I mean, something could happen to you in here and I wouldn't even know it unless the Dragon of Earth decided to take over. That really scares me," Fuuma murmured.

"I'm sorry Fuuma. I should have been paying closer attention to you," Kamui said removing one of his hands from Fuuma's shirt to try and dry his eyes.

"It's alright. I know it's not the easiest thing in the world to come and see me. I understand," Fuuma said pulling back to look Kamui straight in the face. They smiled at each other.

"Don't worry, I'll try and do better with that. Believe me, if I had it my way I wouldn't leave you for a second," Kamui blurted burying his face into Fuuma's shoulder once again. Fuuma in turn smiled and pulled him closer, wishing for the same thing.

"Kamui....Do you think...I'll ever...be able to see you again?...you know...in real life...outside of here?" Fuuma asked tensing a bit.

"I have no idea Fuuma. I really don't," Kamui sniffled. Fuuma did not say anything and merely continued to hold Kamui as close to him as he could.

And so they stayed that way, locked in embrace. Savoring the little time they had together.

A.N.: Wow. That was a little angstier than planned. Oh well, next we have the long awaited reunion of Subaru and Seishirou. I'll try and get it up as soon as I can. Review if you want to!

chris pwure: Thanx for your reviews! Glad you like how the story is going and the characters I'll try and update soon!

Feye Morgan: It makes me so happy to know you love this fic so much! Makes me want to write more and more! Sorry the S/S stuff isn't in this chapter. Next one, I promise! I'm glad you liked the bickering. I was nervous about people's reaction to it I need to work more on characterizing the Angel better. Is he going to try something? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Hope you liked the chapter!

fara: Thanx for your review. Yeah, the swearing was a little unexpected. But you know, an unexpected reaction for an unexpected event ; Hope you come back and read more!

Liviania: Hope you like their "quality time" together Glad you like my fic!

Thanks again everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The trip to the Dragon of Earth Headquarters was relatively silent. Subaru, for the most part, seemed lost in a world of his own and had a determined look on his face. The Angel decided that he would leave him alone, being in a slightly good mood at the prospect of having control of a body once again.

'Oh the possibilities…' the Angel thought. A smirk found itself upon his face, unnoticed by Subaru.

'Seishirou-san...It's been so long since I've last seen him...No matter what I do, I can't seem to stop thinking about him…him and his last words…Perhaps I'll finally have the chance to understand why he did what he did,' Subaru thought as they winded through the many halls of the Headquarters.

"In here," the Dark Kamui said as he opened the door to a dark chamber. Inside were the two hospital beds. The faint beeping of machinery could be heard in the background. The Dark Kamui stepped aside and motioned to the one where Seishirou lay. Subaru, however, was frozen in place by shock.

'My God…it's really true…' Subaru thought as his eyes concentrated on Seishirou's rising and falling chest, proof that he was, in fact, alive. Subaru finally made his way over to Seishirou's side and kneeled down. He brought one of Seishirou's hands up to his cheek as he let his tears fall. He noted the look on Seishirou's sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful…did my "killing" him really bring him that much peace?' The Dragon of Earth moved to the opposite side of Seishirou's bed.

"All you need to do is go Within him and wake him up. As of right now he doesn't realize that he's still alive," the Dark Kamui stated. Subaru merely nodded. Subaru took a few moments for some mental preparation.

"Ok…it's now or never I suppose…why am I so hesitant? I want to see him…I want to know why…perhaps I'm afraid of the answer…but I'll never know unless I go see him.' With that, Subaru released his hold of Seishirou's hand. He placed his forehead atop Seishirou's and placed both of his hands at the sides of his face. Once again, he chanted the spell to go Within. The Dark Kamui watched him go.

'Finally…maybe now I can get something accomplished,' he thought as he stood up and walked to the other hospital bed.

Subaru did not have much trouble breaking through Seishirou's mental defenses. After all, a dead man need not worry about something like mental defenses now, would he? Soon he found the landscape of Seishirou's subconscious. Once again, the atmosphere was darkness but other than that it looked like Ueno Park. Subaru easily found his way to Seishirou's particular tree. It was full in blossom and sakura petals were gently raining down. At the base of the tree was none other than Seishirou. His body was slumped against the tree and it almost looked unnatural. However he still had that peaceful look on his face. Subaru was almost afraid to disturb him. Never the less, Subaru walked up to Seishirou's body and kneeled down. He placed one of his hands on Seishirou's shoulders and gently shook him. He took a deep breath before he spoke, trying to calm down.

"S-Seishirou-san?…Seishirou-san…wake up…can you hear me?" Subaru shook him a bit more forcefully. "Seishirou-san…please wake up…it's me, Subaru." Seishirou seemed to respond a little to hearing Subaru's name. Seishirou's mouth twitched a little, then slightly opened his good eye. "Are you awake?" Subaru asked gently, not sure how long he could hold out before he started crying.

"………mm…Subaru-kun?" Seishirou whispered sleepily. That was it; Subaru's tears fell uncontrollably. Seishirou began to wake up a bit more, slightly concerned at the sight of his beloved Subaru-kun crying. After all, he was dead. Why was he seeing Subaru-kun? Not that he was complaining. He felt a surge of excitement shoot through him when he saw Subaru. He would not say it out loud but he knew he would miss Subaru terribly when he "died". "Subaru-kun?…What on earth are you doing here?…" Seishirou paused to slowly take in their surroundings. "Where are we? Subaru-kun?" Subaru tried to compose himself enough to speak. He took another deep breath, wishing he had a cigarette or something that could help calm him down.

"We…are Within you right now. It seems as though the Dark Kamui brought you back for some reason and healed you, but didn't awaken you…uhm…you're still alive Seishirou-san." Seishirou was wide-awake now. He blinked a few times.

"What do you mean 'still alive'? I remember quite clearly when…" Seishirou decided to stop there, so as to not further upset Subaru. "How exactly was I revived?" Seishirou asked gently.

"Oh well, uhm…the Dark Kamui said he used Nataku's regenerative powers to heal the wound," Subaru replied a little shakily, not able to quite look Seishirou in the eyes yet. Seishirou, while he did not show it openly, was quite surprised. He had never accounted for something like this to happen. He was supposed to be dead. And yet here he was, perfectly healthy. Well he could not exactly tell that since he was Within, but Subaru being here was evidence enough that he still remained in the world of the living. Seishirou turned his attention to Subaru. He was currently trying to control his tears, looking everywhere but Seishirou's direction.

'How am I going to deal with this turn of events? I was not prepared to meet Subaru-kun again after I told him how I felt…fate is either with me or against me…either I have a second chance to be with Subaru-kun…or this is some sort of punishment.' A multitude of emotions were boiling up inside Seishirou. It was rather pointless to mask any of them now. He had said how he felt and he could not take it back. Not that he wanted to, but he did not know how this would affect Subaru. If there were anything that Seishirou was not prepared for, it would be a broken heart or any other sort of real emotional pain.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Yes?" Subaru asked, still not meeting his eyes.

"Well I'm sure that you're going to want some explanations from me," Seishirou said gently, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"Yes," Subaru finally turned and looked Seishirou in the eyes, "but I want you to be completely honest with me. No more lies Seishirou-san, please."

"Alright Subaru-kun. There isn't much I could lie to you about anyways." And that was true. He was through lying to his Subaru-kun.

"Your last words to me…" Seishirou knew that was going to be the first thing Subaru brought up.

"Yes, Subaru-kun. I don't know if you completely heard me but… they were true…I really do…love you." The last part was barely audible.

"Is that so hard for you to say?" Subaru's anger was becoming apparent.

"Yes. Well it was anyway. As long as I was the Sakurazukamori, I wasn't supposed to have emotions. For the Sakurazukamori to say something like that and mean it is unheard of. But now, I don't mind telling you that I love you, …but saying that seems to upset you." Subaru looked away.

"It upsets me…because I've waited so long for you…to say those words to me. And when you finally did decide to tell me, it was before you "died". Right before I thought I had lost you forever. Why Seishirou-san? Why did you want to die? Why did you let me "kill" you? Would loving me be so horrible? Were you afraid of my response? I-I just don't understand…" This time Seishirou looked away.

"I thought your wish…was to kill me, and my wish…was to be killed by the one I loved most. So, I assumed I would be granting both of our wishes. I figured that would make you happy. Because I would have been gone and I would not be able to hurt you anymore." Seishirou paused for a moment. "I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me yourself, so I activated Hokuto-chan's spell. You're far too kind Subaru-kun." Seishirou looked up and gave a slight smile. Subaru made a noise of disgust at being called kind.

"That…really wasn't my wish you know. But, I know I gave that impression to you…honestly, I just wanted your attention…to think of me as more than just an object…" Subaru sobbed.

"Do you…still love me? Even after all of this…" Seishirou whispered, almost afraid of the answer he would get.

"……Yes…I do…" Subaru whispered back.

"Why? How can you?"

"I-I don't know. I can't help whom I love. All I know is that I still do. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now…"Subaru looked into Seishirou's mismatched eyes. His expression was unreadable, as always.

"But don't you hate me?"

"Of course I hate you!" Subaru suddenly yelled, "You made me fall in love with you then you killed my sister and told me you didn't feel anything for me and left. Then after nine years, nine long years, we met again and finally decide to tell me you do, in fact, love me and then made me kill you and also forced your job on me!" Seishirou was taken aback a little, but understood Subaru's reaction was justified. "But still….through all of that…I still…I guess my love is stronger than my hate. Probably because the hate is mostly for myself and not you. I hate myself for loving you so much…but there's nothing I can do…" Subaru broke into sobs, bringing his hands to his face. Seishirou pulled the Sumeragi in for a comforting embrace, using one arm to hold him close and the other to smooth out the back of the Subaru's hair. Subaru clutched Seishirou's trench coat in his fists and muffled his sobs into Seishirou's shoulder. "Oh Seishirou-san…I'm just so confused…I don't know what to do…"

Seishirou felt an extreme sense of guilt overcome him. He honestly did not know how strong emotions could truly be, or how much pain and turmoil they could bring about. He was taught to suppress any emotions and had years of experience at masking them that it was almost instinct. But this guilt he felt was so immense. He told Subaru he loved him. That had been hard enough for him to unearth. Every time he tried to cover up his love for Subaru, it was if there was some nagging feeling in the back of his mind. But when he figured it out it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And after admitting it, he realized that it had always been true, ever since he lost his eye for him. He was just too proud to admit it. How could he incur such pain on someone he loved? And what made it worse was the fact that Subaru still loved him back, even after everything. It was overwhelming. He could not cover up this feeling even if he tried.

"Subaru-kun…can you ever forgive me?" Subaru gasped. "Subaru-kun…I…I'm so…sorry…for everything I've done to you. I had no idea that things would turn out this way. I don't have much knowledge in the way of emotions. If I were only able to realize my own feelings sooner, you wouldn't be in such a state. Honestly I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me. Subaru-kun…I'm so sorry." Subaru looked up.

"Do you really mean that Seishirou-san?" he asked, mismatched eyes meeting mismatched eyes. Seishirou rested his forehead atop Subaru's, as if he wanted some comfort. Subaru's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yes of course I do. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I love you…Please…forgive me," Subaru thought about it. Seishirou was actually apologizing. Heck, he almost looked as if he was going to cry. It must have taken him a lot to actually do it, but he deserved it no less. Seishirou had put him through so much in his lifetime; then again, he did not fully understand what he was doing. There was so much to take into account. But, when he came down to it, what really mattered was that Seishirou loved him and Subaru loved him back. They could work through their differences in time. Besides, he almost lost Seishirou once; he sure as heck was not going to lose him again.

"This isn't really something that can be forgiven with a simple 'I'm sorry'," Subaru began to say. Seishirou was almost afraid of what was going to come next. "But…I believe…that in time…I could forgive you…as long as you promise that you'll never leave me again…I'm…so lost…without you." Subaru let a small smile grace his features. Seishirou moved his face closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"I think I can manage that. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, without you anyways." Seishirou smiled and let out a mental sigh of relief. Then he closed the distance and placing a gentle kiss on those ever enticing lips of Subaru's. It was just a simple kiss, one that ended far too soon in both of their minds. Subaru had an adorable blush on his cheeks as he pulled away from the kiss. "Have I ever told you how cute you are Subaru-kun?" Seishirou whispered in Subaru's ear. The contact made Subaru shiver which only made Seishirou's smile bigger.

"It's been so long, I think you better remind me." Seishirou chuckled. Subaru rested his head under Seishirou's and sighed. Seishirou had his arms protectively around Subaru as he cradled him. They still had a lot of matters to straighten out, but opted to hold each other instead, as if making up for all the time they wasted to get this far.

A.N.: Man! That was REALLY hard! Ungh..it took me so long to come up with that…so how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me in a review…man I'm gonna really need to work on that if I want to do future fanfics…but practice makes perfect right?

Angel Of Reincarnation: Thank you for all of your reviews! You flatter me so much ::blushes:: Hope you liked the chapter!

Liviania: Glad you enjoyed the F/K-ness. I'm a sucker for F/K stories too.

chris pwure: Well, here's the beginning of the S/S-ness for you! Hope you liked it! F/K and S/S forever!!!

Feye Morgan: GAH! I hoped I lived up to your expectations…I shall be awaiting your review…If I didn't, I apologize, but this was more difficult than I expected…there are so many things to take into account…I hope I got most of them…this is only the beginning too…so hopefully it will get better. Hehe… no need to worry about their endings…but then again I'm not going to spoil anything either. Guess you'll hafta wait! (I'm so evil XD) Thank you once again for your kind reviews. I always look forward to them Hope you liked the chappie!

fairy of irrelevence: YAY! More for my collection! I'm very curious to see this picture and fanfic! Just for me? You shouldn't have! Thank you for the reviews! Can't wait to see the end of "BENT"!

Thanks again! Hopefully it won't be too long before the next update…I'll see what I can do…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The Angel watched closely as the last of Subaru's spell was chanted. Subaru then lay quietly atop Seishirou.

'Finally…maybe now I can get something accomplished,' he thought as he stood up and looked around. His eyes fell on the hospital bed behind him. He could not see much behind the translucent curtains that billowed around it, but he could have sworn he saw a human-shaped form resting there. Curiosity got the best of him so he pulled back the curtains to reveal none other than the comatose form of Kakyou.

'Kakyou?…I was almost positive that he would've been dead by now…how very interesting. He just may prove quite useful.' He came up to Kakyou's pale body and checked to see if it was really true. Sure enough, Kakyou still had a faint pulse. The machinery that surrounded him were still keeping him alive. The Dark Kamui decided to pay the dreamseer a visit and forced himself into Kakyou's dreamscape.

Kakyou sighed for what must have been the millionth time. He was sitting in his usual ocean dreamscape listening to the illusionary waves and pondering why fate was so cruel. This would have lasted until a dream of the future eventually interrupted, but the sound of footsteps alerted him.

"Greetings Kakyou. I must say that it's an unexpected pleasure to see you again," the Dark Kamui laughed as he made his entrance, walking towards Kakyou. Kakyou was not amused, and if he was even slightly surprised at having a guest after such a long time, he did not show it.

"What is it that you want?" Kakyou asked bitterly.

"Is that any way to greet your leader?" the Dark Kamui tsked.

"Hmph…you're not the leader of much anymore."

"But I'm still your leader none the less," the Dark Kamui smirked. " I must say that I'm quite shocked to see you're still alive…then again, you were waiting for me to kill you right?" Kakyou looked away and did not respond. "I apologize. I didn't think that I would be in this situation after the Promised Day."

"I almost died…I was just about to join Hokuto…but I was suddenly pulled back. Apparently destiny isn't through with me yet. I must still have a purpose to fulfill," Kakyou told the Dark Kamui hopelessly. The Dark Kamui looked thoughtful.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Hmm…What do your dreams tell you?" Kakyou let out a heavy sigh.

"It hasn't changed much. I still see two dueling figures. I can't tell when, where, or who the victor is, but it's still the two Kamuis."

"I see…"

"I guess that means the battle will be Within that boy's body then, since there are two figures…"

"Maybe…" 'No way…I'm not going back there unless it's absolutely necessary…Only if that's the one way to awaken the other Kamui…otherwise I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste…if I can slip passed Kamui and Subaru and summon my Shinken, then I'm going to try and end this…the only real problem is Kamui…I can deal with Subaru…but Kamui will be able to pull me back…if only there was some way to distract him…' the Dark Kamui thought. "Kakyou? Are you able to show me what's going on Within me?"

"I could, yes."

"Then please do…" Hesitantly, the ocean dreamscape disappeared and turned mostly to darkness. Above their heads a scene was played out. Kamui and Fuuma were still clinging to each other. Kamui was sitting on the ground while Fuuma was almost lying on top of him. Fuuma had his resting on Kamui's chest again looking very relaxed, almost falling asleep. He had his arms around Kamui's waist. Kamui sat slumped forward a little to bury his face in Fuuma in Fuuma's hair, one arm around Fuuma's shoulders, the other cradling Fuuma's head and stroking his dark locks. He looked like he was deep in thought.

'My my…how touching…' the Dark Kamui thought sardonically. 'Well, he didn't seem to react when I entered the dreamscape…maybe he's too wrapped up in his little friend to notice…it might work if I'm careful enough. But then there's the Sumeragi and Seishirou to deal with…I better do something soon. If those two decide to wake up, then it's all over and I'll have to go back.'

"Kakyou?"

Kakyou turned his envious gaze away from Kamui and Fuuma. 'To think I could be in a similar situation with Hokuto right now if fate hadn't intervened…' "What is it?"

"Can you show me what's going on Within other people?"

"I might be, but it depends on who."

"Seishirou." Kakyou concentrated on his dreamscape to bring in another "window" next to the one that displayed Kamui and Fuuma. After some moments, the situation Within Seishirou could easily be viewed. It was strikingly similar to Kamui and Fuuma's. Seishirou was resting against the trunk of his tree with Subaru on his lap. Both had their arms wrapped around each other, looking almost content. Seishirou would periodically place a tentative kiss on Subaru's forehead. "Your skills never cease to amaze me Kakyou," the Dark Kamui laughed. Kakyou did not respond. For now he was tortured by another scene of lovers being reunited. Something he desired for such a long time, and was so close to receiving, yet still denied for who knows how long. The Dark Kamui studied both situations, trying to formulate a decent plan.

'Hmm…well it's obvious that Seishirou won't even consider fighting against his Sumeragi now. I doubt they will just stand by idly while I "end the world". The only remaining option is to oppose me. They'd have the greater advantage too….well it doesn't look like they're going anywhere soon. I could take care of both of them right now, while they're Within. But Kamui may still notice when I summon my Shinken. There has got to be something I can do…' He noted the placement of Kamui and Fuuma. While they were not in the center of the pentagram, they were still in the boundaries of it.

"What are you planning?" Kakyou asked suddenly. The Dark Kamui turned his attention to Kakyou with a devious smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for me. Just trying to fulfill the task I was chosen to carry out."

"But of course," Kakyou replied sarcastically.

"Tell me Kakyou. Do you know if I would be able to affect the people Within me?"

"I have no idea. You're not really supposed to have people Within you like that. It's a very strange situation."

"Hmph." Kakyou looked at what the Dark Kamui was looking at.

"Oh. I see…You think you may be able to attack those two because they are inside the boundaries of that symbol? I suppose it's possible, since you have to be able to access that area in order to have control of that boy's body."

"My thinking exactly. Perhaps there is a way to test it. Hmm…can you zoom out so I can see the whole symbol?" Kakyou hesitated and gave an annoyed glare to the Dark Kamui. "Please Kakyou. I promise, that one way or another, your wish will be granted. You're only stalling things by not helping me."

"Fine," Kakyou sighed as he concentrated on the task at hand. He made it so the scene was zoomed out and the entire symbol could be seen. The leader of the Angels focused in on a spot far enough away from the visible range of Kamui and Fuuma. He sent a spark of his energy inwardly and was delighted to see the resulting damage it had on the environment. The test was a success, although he experienced a small amount of some sort of backlash since it was almost like he was attacking himself.

'No big deal. I'll just hurry up and place some relatively strong bindings on Kamui. Then I'll get rid of Subaru and Seishirou so the backlash won't really matter since there will be no one in my way.' The Dark Kamui looked back at Subaru and Seishirou. Subaru was smiling as Seishirou was telling him something apparently. Then they went back to holding each other.

"Kakyou, can you zoom back in please." Kakyou did so and the Dark Kamui looked back over each situation one last time. It seemed none of them were even faintly suspicious or going anywhere anytime soon. "Alright good. Thank you Kakyou." Kakyou did not acknowledge the Dark Kamui's gratitude.

"Are you leaving then?" Kakyou asked while changing his dreamscape back to the beach scenario.

"Yes," the Dragon of Earth replied, heading towards the "exit", "It's time to put my plans into effect."

A.N.: YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry this chapter may seem boring, but I promise the next one will have more action in it Yeah, I brought Kakyou back now too. I hate to torture him like that, but I needed him. Anyway, review if you want to.

fairy of irrelevence: I'm glad you see some of my reasoning for my anti S/K-ness Perhaps one day I'll be able to convert you ::evil smile:: Thank you for your reviews! Hope you liked the chapter! Btw, did you get the e-mail I sent you? Yeah, I still haven't got you're pic yet T.T Maybe try again, if you haven't already.

Feye Morgan: ::blushes:: wow, thank you very much! I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try to keep up the good work for you! OH! and I love your new fic "Rules of the Game"! I can't wait till you update!

Liviania: Thank you for your compliments! Hope you liked the chapter!

chris pwure: wow! I must have done something right to get a declaration of love out of youXD I'll see what I can do about putting even more S/S in. Thanks for your review. I responded back to your e-mail too

Angel Of Reincarnation: YAY! Thank you! Here's a big smiley just for you!

Thanx again everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Note: "xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" indicates a scene change; acts as a "meanwhile" but that would have been annoying to type (and read) over and over so I only used it at the start -.-;

Meanwhile…

"You still awake?"

Fuuma looked up from where he was resting on Kamui's chest into his deep purple orbs.

"Mmhm…just thinking is all," Fuuma smiled.

"Oh…you've been awfully quiet for a while, I was just wondering. Then again, you've always been a rather quiet one, ne?" Kamui said smiling back, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Hm, maybe. That's not a problem is it?" Kamui giggled, "Please! It's a well-appreciated relief. The last thing we'd need right now is someone loud and panicky. I must say that you've been taking this all rather well, I'm impressed!" Kamui said excitedly, but then sighed, "Then again you've always been so calm and understanding as well. I admire you for that…" Kamui said not meeting Fuuma's eyes, faint blush making its way across his face. Fuuma blushed as well, at receiving such compliments from someone who meant so much to him. Kamui spoke up again, " I'm really sorry for all of this Fuuma. I hope it will all be over soon. Then you can go back to living a somewhat normal life," Kamui said with an ironic, almost bitter smile.

"Heh…my life will never be normal," Fuuma said with a similar expression, "But hey, it's alright with me. You just do what you need to do Kamui," he said much more heartfelt.  
"Thank you…" Kamui whispered, "I wish there was some way to make it up to you."

"Oh there's no need for that. But…"

"But what?"

"Just…I don't know…see if there's a way for you to get out of here. I don't want you trapped in here forever. I want you out there…with me," Fuuma said gently as not to be too demanding, looking into Kamui's eyes. It almost made Kamui cry; he could feel his eyes watering up. Returning to the real world was something he was almost positive he would never do again. After all, he did pretty much "die". But he just did not want to give up the hope that maybe he could return. He did not want to accept the fact that this could quite possibly be his last time to be with Fuuma in person.  
"I'll see what I can do…but I'm not much more informed about this situation than you. But if there's ever a chance, you can be sure I'll take it," Kamui smiled as a tear rolled down his check. Fuuma pulled Kamui against him in a comforting hug as Kamui began to sob. "I'm sorry…that's all I can promise you right now…I-I mean yeah, I would love nothing more than to get out of here with you, but I-I…I just…"

"Shhh. It's ok," Fuuma comforted, rubbing soothing circles along Kamui's back, "That's all I ask for. I'll understand if it's really impossible. It's alright." Kamui nodded, getting his sobs under control.

"Of course you understand," Kamui sighed, drying his eyes on his sleeve, "You're Fuuma." Fuuma could not help but smile. They both remained quiet for a while after that, once again lost in their own worlds thinking.

'What is it exactly that I feel for Kamui?' Fuuma thought, a question that haunted him more than ever as of late. He looked down at the delicate boy in question who was nuzzling his shoulder. 'Well yeah sure I love him…but to what extent? We've were the best of friends when we were kids. Almost like brothers, but closer. We're still best friends right now, as far as I know. But do best friends act as closely as we do? Heh…then again, how many best friends have found themselves in a situation quite like this? Am I…am I in love with him?……the concept doesn't disgust me…and this isn't the first time I've questioned the possibility…especially when he first returned after those six years…I had missed him so much…but then there was Kotori, so I pushed it aside…but now....He's just so beautiful...I feel…so…I don't know…I want to protect him more than ever. I want to help and support him, to hold him, make his misery go away, see him smile...and so much more…I'd love nothing more than to stay with him forever...wow…I think that's proof enough. It's much too late to stop myself now…my feelings for you, Kamui, run much deeper than friendship or "brotherly" love…I love you, Kamui. I really do...' Fuuma thought as he gently cradled Kamui and smiled. He felt a warm feeling ignite inside him at his recent conclusion, not guilty or nervous at all. Just happy, and a bit relieved.

"I wonder how long Subaru-san is going to take?" Kamui asked more to himself than Fuuma. Kamui really had no clue if they had even located Seishirou yet. Not that he wanted him to hurry up or anything, but he did not like the thought of the Angel being out there too long. Then again that would mean less time with Fuuma, and his nice, warm arms that he currently resting in, quite comfortably.

"…I have no idea…" Fuuma said, a sense of panic washed over him.

'That's right…my time here with Kamui is limited…very much so…This could very well be the last time that I'll ever be able to actually hold him or touch him…should I tell him how I feel…Tell him that I lo-'

Fuuma's thoughts were interrupted by Kamui who suddenly jumped up and gasped. He had a terrified look on his face.

"What is it Kamui?" Fuuma asked concerned.

"I just felt something form the Angel……I-I have a bad feeling about this…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Kamui pulled back the curtains that surrounded Kakayou's bed. He had a smirk on his face as he made his way to the bed where Subaru and Seishirou lay.

'But before I deal with them…there's the small matter of Kamui…hmm…I wonder if he felt it when I left the dreamscape…oh well, it won't matter much longer' He concentrated inwardly and tried to locate his twin star. 'Ha…there you are…Now do me a favor and hold still for a while,' the Angel thought as he casted his binding spell on a somewhat unsuspecting Kamui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kamui screamed as he felt the affects of a rather painful binding spell overcome him. He was suspended midair against some painfully tight invisible chains.

"Kamui?! Kamui what's going on?" Fuuma panicked getting up, reaching to Kamui to try and bring him down.

"I…can't…move…ARGH!…" Kamui choked out through gritted teeth as he struggled to move his arms and legs trying to grab the ofuda, but it was in vain.

'Dammit! Argh!! How was he able to pull this off?!?' Kamui thought desperately as he continued to struggle. He had to get free soon, HAD to. Who knew what the Angel was up to? And worse yet, Subaru could be in danger.

"What should I do?" Fuuma asked anxiously.

"AH!…uhm….I don't know…I'm not sure if there's anything you can do…" Kamui said helplessly, trying to concentrate his power into breaking the binds. It was then he realized that his time with Fuuma was going to have to come to an abrupt end. He had to get Fuuma back into his rightful place. Otherwise they were all doomed. "Fuuma!…Get into the center of the pentagram for now…I'm going to need to send you back." Kamui felt like crying again.

Fuuma looked shocked at first but then nodded and did as told, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Kamui went back to trying to break the binds, but his concentration was interrupted. He sensed the Angel again. He sensed him summoning his Shinken. Kamui's eyes widened.

"Oh God no!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So far so good,' the Angel thought, an evil smile on his face as he admired his Shinken that was recently beckoned. He did feel a bit sick though. The backlash he was not exactly prepared for. However, that did not hinder him at all. He turned his attention to the sleeping couple again.

"Well I hoped you two enjoyed your little reunion while it lasted. You shouldn't be all that sad though…I'll kill you both so you can be together in the next life…or something like that…heh…I must thank you, though, Subaru-kun. Without you I would never have gotten this far. To show my gratitude, I think I'll Kill you first. See what kind of response that evokes out of your Seishirou-san," the Dark Kamui laughed evilly. He then raised the Shinken slowly above his head…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Please…PLEASE…I can't let him do this…I have to stop him…Why isn't this working…I have to get free!' Kamui thought desperately struggling when suddenly,

_Ok…but he's going to be pissed when he gets back here_, a voice within Kamui chirped. It sounded like his own. But before he could ponder it any longer a surge of power shot through him.

A loud scream and the breaking of glass alerted Fuuma's attention. Kamui was now on his feet scrambling for the ofuda. Kamui had broken free and was rushing towards him. He threw one of Subaru's attacking ofuda and the pentagram began to light up around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly the Dark Kamui felt a painful tug within him and he flinched, changing the angle of his sword. However, it did not stop the swords' intended downward path and the next thing the Dark Kamui saw was the splash of blood as the metal blade was imbedded into the Sumeragi's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe we should wake up now, ne Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked bringing up one of the Sumeragi's hands to his lips. Subaru sighed.

"But I'm so comfortable right here," Subaru said tilting his head up and smiling at Seishirou who was currently gently kissing his knuckles. Subaru blushed.

"Well we can do this again when we wake if you wish Subaru-kun. This certainly isn't going to be the last time," Seishirou chuckled lightly.

"Mm. You're right," Subaru said quietly as Seishirou was leaning in for another kiss. They would have too…if Seishirou had not noticed Subaru's eyes widen suddenly in pain. Subaru slowly looked down at his own body in confusion, and almost horrifying fascination as he observed a crimson stain rapidly spreading on the left side of his trench coat. He looked up to Seishirou one last time before collapsing on top of him. Then began to slowly fade away into nothingness.

"SUBARU-KUN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Kamui could feel himself weakening. The little tugs he felt were now getting painful. Backlash was not helping things either. He tried to compose himself enough to take action.

'Maybe I can rebind Kamui…' he thought. At that moment, he felt the Sumeragi returning back to himself, no longer able to sustain the power to remain Within. While the wound he inflicted was no scratch, it would not do for his purposes and Seishirou was still alive too. 'Maybe not…I gotta get rid of these two first before they get up…then I can deal with Kamui…' the Angel thought, raising his sword unsteadily for another strike. By this time Seishirou had awoken, eyes widening by what he saw. Without thinking he gathered Subaru in his arms, turned them both over so his back was facing the Dark Kamui, and waited for the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An immense amount of power was building up, making the landscape of Fuuma's conscious almost tremble. A loud rumble was increasing in volume. Light was flaring up along the pentagram much more intensely. Kamui was using everything he had at his disposal, including most of Subaru's ofuda. He was sending more of his energy into the pentagram to try to stop or stall the Angel while trying to use the ofuda. He finally came across the sequence of ofuda that he would need to force the Dark Kamui out. With almost inhuman speed, he set them in place while chanting the keywords Subaru told him to remember. The pentagram flared up an almost blinding light preparing to send Fuuma back.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted as he made his way over to him to say his goodbye, "I'm sorry it had to end like thi-" Kamui was suddenly silenced by Fuuma pressing his lips to his in a rushed kiss. Kamui was too shocked to respond and it was basically over before it started.

"I love you Kamui," Fuuma shouted over the noise looking straight at Kamui, "I just... had to tell you, in case this was our last time to be together like this..." Fuuma's voice echoed as he faded away. Kamui was frozen in place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!!!!" the Dark Kamui was trying desperately to fight back but it was to no avail. He could feel Fuuma's presence slowly overtake his own, and he could not finish his attack. He dropped his Shinken which was, mere centimeters from touching Seishirou's skin, and clutched his head as if trying to hold on to what little control he had left of Fuuma's body. But all too quickly he began to sink, sinking back Within Fuuma and into the landscape of his consciousness. When he eventually opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bewildered Kamui who was standing there staring into space.

'How is a pathetic little boy like him able to foil my strategies so much?!' the Angel thought, managing to conceal his rapidly increasing frustration somewhat. He had lost probably his only decent opportunity. Oh…Kamui was going to pay dearly for that…

A.N.: Hmm….you know what? Writing this chapter was kinda funXD Hope it doesn't feel too rushed or is confusing to anyone…Lemme know what you think. Yeah I left you all on a cliffhanger I know. What's the Angel gonna do? What's going to happen to Kamui? What happened to Seishirou? What's going to happen with Fuuma? What was that voice?  
All will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh and before I get any death threats or anything like that, SUBARU IS NOT DEAD!

"." :Thank you! I will! Don't worry. Could you maybe leave a name next time though? Pretty please?

fairy of irrelevence: Oh ok, I won't try and rid you of the S/K virus if you really like being infected with it. j/k Go on and write your S/K and I'll leave you alone Still no e-mail! T.T I wish I could help you out but I've never scanned anything before either. WAHHHHHH!!!!! I want my picture! ToT Anyway, I hope you figure out what you want to do with Bent and update it soon. Wow. You're going to be busy with all those fics. I can barely handle one . Eh… I would read your new fic but I'm guessing that it's going to end S/K like and therefore going to break up Fuuma and Kamui, my favorite couple ::sniff sniff:: it does bad things for the kamuichan99 morale! T.T OH! To answer your question, yes Dark Kamui and Kakyou were in Kakyou's dreamscape talking. I'm using the dreamscape and Within as two different planes. Dark Kamui is out from being Within Fuuma cuz he had to take Subby to Sei-chan so he's controlling Fuuma's body right now er…was after you read this chapter. So now Fuuma is…er was… in the Dark Kamui's place, which would be Within, and subsequently with Kamui. Kamui never went anywhere. And yeah, hope that answered your question…but now that I look at it I probably confused you more Well maybe this chapter helped a little. Can't wait for the end of Bent! Thanx for reviewing!

Feye Morgan: Oh! Thank you so much! Glad you liked Kakyou. Oh and don't worry I didn't kill em. That would just be too angsty. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait for more of "Rules of the Game"!

0animatic0: LOL! Yes I'm sorry he had to ruin the lemons. That was his plan all along, just to be sadistic like that. Thanx for the review! Next chappie will hopefully be up soon.

Liviania: Your reviews are always so…unique. Hope you like the chapter!

Angel Of Reincarnation: Dun worry bout Kakyou. I'll try and be nice. Can't wait to read your fic!

daria: Glad you like it! Thank you! But uh… I dunno if you read past chapter 1 or not so yeah there is more!

chris pwure: YAY! She's back! ::throws small party:: Dun you worry bout Kakyou either, he'll get rewarded for his cooperativeness in due time. Hope you liked the chapter and that you update mirror soon!

Thanks again people! I can't believe I actually have 50 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

After a few moments of silence, Seishirou chanced looking back. He turned over to see a bewildered Fuuma, who was currently blinking a few times looking around confused. Seishirou was a bit confused himself. But before he could ponder what exactly was going on, he focused his attention on Subaru. Subaru was lying on top of him unconscious and bleeding profusely from the stab wound. He gently pulled Subaru back a little to inspect the damage incurred. Seishirou winced slightly when he saw it; it looked pretty deep and was still oozing with blood. Acting quickly, he tore a rather large portion of some of the less blood-stained bed sheets and rolled it into a make shift bandage. He then removed Subaru's trench coat and wrapped the bandage around him to apply pressure to the wound in attempts to lessen the bleeding.

"Oh wow! We better get him to a hospital quick!" Fuuma suddenly spoke up noticing Seishirou's attempts to bandage Subaru and all the pooling blood in the hospital bed, "Here let me help you with him." Seishirou gave him a questioning glance as Fuuma walked over and began to pick up Subaru in his arms.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Seishirou asked with a low, dangerous tone. While he could tell that the person before him was not the Dark Kamui any longer, he was still wary of him.

"I-I'm just tr-trying to help is all…" Fuuma said defending himself. Then it occurred to him that Seishirou probably knew nothing of the situation. "L-listen there's no time to explain all this now. W-we've got to get him some help first," Fuuma stated nervously, indicating Subaru. Seishirou just seemed so intimidating to him. Seishirou could not hide his worried expression at the mention of his wounded Subaru-kun, or the slight twinge of jealously at Fuuma who was holding him. Emotions were hitting up Seishirou rapid fire. The need to hide them seemed to disappear. "Do you know your way around here?" Fuuma asked quietly.

"Yeah, somewhat," Seishirou replied sitting up. He noticed that he only had his black dress pants on and quickly looked around for shoes and a shirt. He stood up testing out his sore muscles from being "dead" for a while. He quickly managed to locate his belongings on a table not too far away and slipped on the shoes and his dress shirt, which still had the evidence of Rainbow Bridge all over it. He didn't bother with socks or buttoning up his shirt and hastily headed for the exit, motioning for Fuuma to follow.

They eventually made it to the nearest hospital and got Subaru to the proper treatment he required. Paperwork taken care of, Seishirou was now sitting impatiently in the waiting room resting his chin in the palm of his hand, wishing he had a cigarette. He ignored the strange looks people were giving him about his current appearance.

"Uhm…here," Fuuma said cautiously, holding out one of the cups of coffee he went and got from the cafeteria. Seishirou looked up.

"Oh…thank you," Seishirou said taking a sip.

"No problem," Fuuma said sitting down doing the same.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're not the same guy who leads the Dragons of Earth. So who exactly are you?" Seishirou asked casually.

"Oh right. Uhm, my name's Monou Fuuma…uh…this is the real me I guess, before I changed into the other Kamui. I'm just an ordinary high school student," Fuuma said timidly, looking at his coffee.

"I see…My name's Sakurazuka Seishirou by the way. I think I may have met you once before," Seishirou stated wondering what kind of reaction he would get if Fuuma did in fact remember.

"Really? I-I don't think I remember…my memories of those times are kinda hazy," Fuuma said laughing slightly.

"Oh well, never mind then," Seishirou chuckled, "You think you'd be able to tell me somewhat of what's going on?"

"Hmm, I'll try…but I don't know much either, but…well after the Promised Day, Kamui managed to bring me back and um…like…force out the uh Dark Kamui? Is that what you guys called him?" Seishirou nodded and waited for him to continue. "Anyway, in order to get the Dark Kamui out um…Kamui…well I don't know exactly what he did but, as of now, they are both uhm…within me. Does that make sense?" asked Fuuma, scratching the back of his head.

"Mm. Somewhat. I suppose I'll ask about the rest from Subaru-kun when he gets better, if he does," Seishirou sighed and took another sip of his coffee.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They haven't told me anything yet."

"Oh…" Fuuma paused, "Well I'm sure that he'll be just fine," he added in smiling slightly. Seishirou wished he could be so optimistic, or at least do something to reduce the worry and anxiousness he felt.

"Are you the ones here for Sumeragi-san?" a middle aged nurse asked suddenly coming into the waiting room. She looked at both men expectantly.

"Yes," Seishirou said, him and Fuuma standing up to meet the nurse. "How is he?" She looked down at her clipboard and read over some notes.

"Well, he's resting right now. We want to keep him here over night and see how he's doing tomorrow. Then we'll go from there. He lost a lot of blood but don't worry. He's going to be ok," the nurse smiled. Seishirou let out a mental sigh of relief and smiled.

"Can I see him?" Seishirou asked somewhat earnestly.

"Mm..I suppose there's no harm in that, as long as you don't disturb him from his rest. Room 204."

"Thank you," Seishirou said with a charming smile. The nurse nodded then walked back out the door.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm happy for both of you," Fuuma grinned, "Well I suppose I should be heading back home now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's getting rather late," Fuuma pointed out noticing the clock in the waiting room.

"Alright," Seishirou nodded, "Thank you Monou-kun."

"No need to thank me, I didn't do anything," he chuckled, "You should probably be thanking Kamui, not me," Fuuma looked down and smiled remembering what he had confessed to said boy earlier.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but you did help bring Subaru-kun here," Seishirou said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It was nothing," Fuuma waved his hand for emphasis, "Well I guess I'll see you around then. Good luck to both of you. Tell Subaru-san I hope he gets well soon."

"Yeah, don't worry I will. Till next time then Monou-kun." They both smiled politely at each other then turned in opposite directions; one to the exit, and one to go see his beloved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While he did not show it openly, the Dragon of Earth was seething, frustrated to no ends. Being stuck at the mercy of Kamui yet again. Stuck inside with no ideas of how to get out and most likely without any cooperation from his companion, not that he particularly needed it. He would have liked to remedy that situation, but unfortunately he just did not have the energy. As of right now, he felt as if he were going to pass out. Being forced out of Fuuma the first time had taken enough out of him. Now he had those effects combined with backlash that was making him feel very sick. He gave an icy glare to Kamui while finding a piece of debris to sit down on. Kamui was standing not too far away with his arms crossed, one hand touching his lips lightly in remembrance. He appeared to be thinking deeply, until he saw the look the Angel was giving him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! You can't blame me. Had I not interfered, you could have killed one of my friends," Kamui said suddenly, and then asked, "They are still alive right?" The Angel smirked.

"Yes Kamui, they're both alive as far as I know, even if I did manage to hurt one," the Angel said casually.

"Oh God, who?" Kamui panicked.

"The Sumeragi." Kamui's features darkened, a bitter smile slowly spread across his face.

"So that was your little revenge huh? Trying to get back at me for earlier?"

"Oh please, I'm not that petty," the Angel said standing up. He realized that was a bad idea though, for his vision began to blur and make him see double. He sat back down and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Backlash or something?" Kamui asked skeptically.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Hmph. How'd you manage to do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Attack me like that."

"Had some help from Kakyou," the Angel said simply, not really wanting to talk.

"Kakyou?" Kamui asked curiously.

"The dreamseer of the Dragons of Earth…" the Angel sighed.

"Oh, I think I met him once before…he's still alive?" the Angel smirked.

"Believe me, he's not too happy about that fact."

"Oh…" Kamui said looking away. They both remained quiet for a while, Kamui trying to straighten things out in his mind, the Angel longing for a nap and that everything would stop spinning.

"I uh…think I got the real Kamui to speak to me," Kamui said hesitantly, not sure if he should be telling the Angel this. But he figured that if anyone knew something about the Dragon of Heaven, it would be the Angel.

"Oh really? How'd that happen?" the Angel asked a bit more enthusiastically.

"It was because of him that I broke out of your binds…I dunno…I was feeling so desperate…it just sorta happened," Kamui tried to explain.

"Hmm…well I guess we'll need to work on that then…"

"What do you mean work on that?!" Kamui panicked. The Angel just laughed, until he began to feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy. His laughs faded into a groan of misery.

'I really can't just pass out right here..Who knows what that brat would do…he isn't exactly trustworthy…then again, I wonder if he would actually try it. Would he be willing to remain all alone in here?' the Angel thought.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this…you must have really got messed up," Kamui said as he watched the Dragon of Earth curiously. The Angel did not acknowledge the comment and tried to settle himself down.

'Oh screw it…I feel as if I'm dying anyways so I'll take the risk…it won't do me any good if I don't get any better and stay like this.' And with that last thought, the Angel fell backwards and welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep. Kamui rushed over to his side when he collapsed.

"Hey, what-"Kamui stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the rising and falling of the Angel's chest.

'Well, he's alive…Guess he needed a nap…tch…and he yells at me for falling asleep in front of the enemy…maybe I should bind him again….mm, maybe not, it would just tick him off more like last time…I guess I'll be ok for now…I've got other things to worry about…' Kamui began to slowly walk away.

'The Dragon of Heaven…I wonder how I can get him out here…I suppose he can see what's going on then, or maybe hear my thoughts…wonder if I could talk to him again…worth a shot I suppose…' He decided to try it. Kamui concentrated and tried to call out to the being Within him.

'Hey! Where did you go? Are you still there?…Hello?' Kamui repeated phrases like that over and over again, wondering if he was just wasting this time or not. He was trying to re-create the feeling the got when he first talked to the Dragon of Heaven.

_Oh alright alright already…I'm here I'm here!_ a familiar voice cried out exasperated. Kamui blinked in surprise.

'Took you long enough…'

_Hmph…talking to you like this isn't exactly easy…it's almost wasteful!_ the voice sounded annoyed.

'Well what would make it easier for you then?'

_You should come to me instead!_ the voice said cheerfully.

'How would I do that?' Kamui asked, somewhat confused by the mood swing.

_Just go to sleep. I'll take care of the rest I suppose…_

'Fair enough,' Kamui shrugged. He was a bit tired himself. He managed to settle himself on a piece of debris and was soon asleep.

When Kamui opened his eyes he found himself in a room of white. White curtains were draped everywhere. It was so bright, it was almost blinding. It was hard to tell where one thing ended and another began. Some things were very distinguishable though; such as the figure lying lazily on a luxurious bed in the center of the room. The figure looked exactly like Kamui except his clothes were different and demon wings were protruding form his back. He had a lazy smile on his face and perked up when he noticed Kamui's approach.

"So we meet at last huh?"

A.N.: -.-; Sorry if it's a boring chapter, but I need a filler chapter to get things where they needed to be…and I left it on a cliffhanger too…I know, I'm such a mean author. XD Well hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon…dunno bout that tho, I'm kinda stuck at the moment…oh well, I'll figure it out soon. Till then, review if you want!

Feye Morgan: Glad you liked Chapter 12 so much! I kinda liked it myself….too bad I can't say the same about this chapter. Oh well, hopefully it won't be too long before the next update! Thanks again for your reviews! I always look forward to them.

Liviania: Hey, as long as you're happily insane it's all good. Thanks for the review! And yeah, I know cliffhangers are evil but I like ending my chapters on them;; It gives me a good start for when I write the next chapter

fairy of irrelevence: Glad you liked chapter 12! Yes fluff is good (specially when it's F/K) I'll be getting more into Kamui and the Dragon of Heaven in the next chapter…as soon as I figure out how I want to go about it -.-; So yeah, thanks again for reviewing! Hope to see updates of Bent and Night Sky soon!

chris pwure: hmm….I'll throw you an even bigger party when you update mirror hmm, sorry if all the kamuis are confusing you. Basically there is Kamui (as in Kamui Shirou), the Dragon of Earth (as in Dark Kamui), and the Dragon of Heaven (as in the guy who hasn't awaken form within Kamui yet). That help? Eh…probably not ; Give the Dark Kamui a happy ending? Well I'll think about it…depends on where I decide to go from here…Thanks for reviewing! Till next time!

Floretta: OOH! A new reviewer! YAY! Glad you like the story so much! I absolutely adore F/K as well! Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes ; I'll try and do better revising in the future. Anyway, more Kamui and the Dragon of Heaven will be in the next chapter! Oh and trust me, I'll try and squeeze in as much f/k-ness as possible Other Angels/Seals? Hmm…guess we'll have to wait and see bout that one. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you again people! I'll try and update as soon as I get rid of this minor case of writer's block!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"You're the Dragon of Heaven?!" Kamui asked bemused, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yup! That I am!" the Dragon of Heaven giggled jumping up into a sitting position, "Surprised?" Kamui nodded dumbly.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so…cheerful…" The Dragon of Heaven only laughed some more, "Where are we anyway?" Kamui asked looking around.

"Within you silly," the Seal said cocking his head to the side.

"Huh?! Really?"

"Yeah, it's just like how it is with Fuuma; the Dragon of Earth lives Within him. It only makes sense that I'd be here."

"…oh right," Kamui paused letting the Dragon of Heaven's words sink in, "So you pulled me in here when I fell asleep? You have the power to do that?"

"Yup!" A rather disturbing thought then occurred to Kamui.

"Does that mean that the Dragon of Earth could do that to Fuuma?" Kamui asked getting a little worried.

"Hmm…Nope! I don't think so," the Light Kamui grinned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, kicking them back and forth.

"But…how so?" Kamui asked in a skeptical tone. The Light Kamui looked at Kamui for a minute but then understood his confusion.

"Oh! Well I know the Dragon of Earth and I are supposed to have most of the same powers but we do have some powers that are unique to us," the Light Kamui explained.

"Are you going to tell me what they are?" Kamui asked a little exasperated, figuring that the Dragon would have kept talking but noticed that he stopped.

"Why? You wanna know or something?" he giggled. Kamui facefaulted.

"Of course I wanna know! I wanna know about as much of this 'end of the world' crap as possible! I thought you would've been able to figure that out by now!" Kamui cried throwing his arms in the air.

"Ok, ok geez, calm down," the Light Kamui laughed reaching out to ruffle Kamui's hair. Kamui sent him the coldest death glare he could muster and the Light Kamui hastily retracted his hand laughing nervously.

"How can I be calm?! This isn't something to be calm about! I don't have time for this. I need information and I need it now! And I also need you to wake up!" he scolded as he shrugged the other Seal's hand away.

"Oh sure, now you want me to wake up," the Dragon of Heaven muttered lowly, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" he grinned sheepishly. Kamui narrowed his eyes.

"You're annoying, you know that?" The Light Kamui burst into a fit of laughter. Kamui wanted to smile but only shook his head and sighed, hoping they would get back on track.

"Anyways…"

"Oh right, my very special abilities…"

"Yes."

"Well…" the Light Kamui began, dropping his silly attitude for a more thoughtful one, "if you haven't figured it out already, my unique powers allow me or, as in this case, other people, Within anyone I want. You saw it first hand yourself when you first saved Fuuma, when you forced the Dragon of Earth back." Kamui nodded.

"And the Angel's?"

"Well I'm not too certain, but it has something to do with wishes…" the Seal said putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh, of course. The Dark Kamui can see people's wishes."

"See! There ya go!" the Seal laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"Hmm…well what good can you do? Your ability doesn't seem as useful as the Dragon of Earth's. I mean, he can even change his appearance," Kamui pointed out, as if it was nothing.

"What!?" the Dragon if Heaven shouted, sounding thoroughly offended.

"Well yeah…" Kamui began but the other Seal cut him off.

"Other than the fact that my abilities are what SAVED. YOUR. FRIEND." he emphasized loudly.

"Well I know that but…"

"Ah ah, I'm not done yet." Kamui shut his mouth and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you have any idea of what I could do to a person Within using my power as Kamui?" he said passionately, "Ohoh, some quite unpleasant things I assure you. I could very well lock someone in there forever or totally corrupt their mind and everything they ever knew, or even convert them to my side, to name a few tamer things. And I can do this all at ease without the backlash that an onmyouji would suffer! Yeah, so there," the Light Kamui huffed. Kamui's lips twitched almost forming a smile at the Light Kamui's antics.

"Ok, point proven."

"Good," he smiled, "However, when you think about it, our powers aren't all that different. Both could be manipulated into giving the same results."

"Yeah…so you can do all of that right now if you wanted? From right here?"

"Heh heh, uhm no. That's the problem. As you apparently noticed, I haven't awoken from you yet."

"Yeah, why is that?" The Dragon of Heaven blinked.

"It's your own fault you know."

"My fault?!"

"Yeah," the Light Kamui said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…how?" Kamui was thoroughly confused.

"Well I can't take over without your consent."

"Wh-…my consent?" the Light Kamui nodded, "W-why not? The Dragon of Earth didn't seem to need Fuuma's consent!"

"Do you want me to take over without your consent?"

"Well, no but…"

"You see, the way me and the Dragon of Earth are brought about are different, because yours and Fuuma's roles in this are different. You, Kamui, were bestowed with the Choice. Once the Choice has been made, the Kamui that wasn't chosen has to awaken. The other Kamui awakens when the one given the Choice comes to terms with his Choice and accepts the full powers of 'Kamui'. That's the way it works."

"But…how was I supposed to know? Was it really supposed to happen like this?"

"No…far from it. This has never happened before…"

"What do you mean before? What was supposed to happen then?"

"Well…usually…"

"Usually?! You act as if this has all happened more than once!" Kamui was getting very vexed.

"Calm down, I'll get to that later. But anyways, what usually happens is something traumatic happens when the first Kamui awakens. This is done purposely so that the one with the Choice goes Within and meets, and ideally accepts, the other Kamui. That's when the second Kamui awakens. Get it?" Kamui scratched the back of his head.

"Somewhat…"

"Well a similar experience did happen right?" Kamui nodded sadly.

"But I never saw you."

"I know, you were saved and brought back before I had a chance. Besides, you weren't letting anyone near you. A lot of your defenses were directed towards me and I could barley get through. You must have a really strong bond with you twin star for it to affect you that bad. Either that or you really hate me!" the Light Kamui faked a sniffle.

"I didn't even know you were there!" The Dragon of Heaven laughed.

"I know, but you were so scared then. I doubt I would've even been able to convince you to let me take over. You were, and still are, even if you weren't completely aware of it, afraid that what happened to Fuuma could happen to you." Kamui nodded slowly, knowing that he was right. He remembered thinking that if he and Fuuma were twin stars, then he may change too, like Fuuma did. He could not allow that to happen if he wanted to protect the ones he loved most, even if there were not many of them left. And now, he was not sure he wanted to give up his body to the Dragon of Heaven. He knew that once he did, the two Kamuis would have to engage in a battle to the death. Who knew what could happen? And Kamui was not going to stand by idly if Fuuma was in potential danger.

"So what now?" Kamui asked in a tiny voice.

"Well, are you willing to let me out?"

"Y-…no…I don't know…what exactly would happen?"

"The final battle…although circumstances would be a bit different since our battle ground would be Within Fuuma. But no physical harm would come to him…"

"But every time a battle occurs there, Fuuma gets these really horrific nightmares that just eat away at his sanity. I don't even want to think about what would happen to him if an intense battle like that was fought!"

"Mm…you're right, but it's not really like you have a choice you know. I mean, what else is there to do if you want all this to end?"

"But…Fuuma…" Kamui felt so hopeless it almost brought tears to his eyes. He was just too paranoid to let the Dragon of Heaven have his body, because then he would have not have any control over anything. He would just have to remain stuck in here waiting until he died with the Dragon of Heaven, or the Angel died. And either way, Fuuma would still be harmed. There had to be some way he could protect him…

"Isn't there a way that you could be brought out, but I would still have my body? You said you could travel Within anyone you wanted right? Can't you, like, go Within Fuuma from here since that's where I am?"

"Hmm…maybe. But the only way I know how would be through awakening first. Wait, you mean you want us to separate?"

"……yes"

"I'm hurt Kamui," the Seal pouted with mock sadness.

"Oh please…" Kamui said sardonically while rolling his eyes. That earned another fit of laughter from the Light Kamui.

"But what good would that do?" the Light Kamui asked when he finally recovered form laughing.

"….I don't know. But it'd make me fell a lot better knowing that I'd be able to possibly physically do something to help," Kamui smiled.

"You'd only put yourself in danger. Once I'm out, all my powers go with me. I can't promise to protect you."

"I don't care."

"Hmm…well maybe we can work something out, but you're going to have to let me awaken from you for at least a little while to see." Kamui was still hesitant.

"I-I don't know if I should trust you…"

"Aww…why not? C'mon, I'm on your side Kamui! You chose me remember! I wouldn't have the heart to betray you," he smiled and Kamui was slowly beginning to give in. "You'll still be able to know what's going on you know. Just like when I was talking to you before."

"Well…o-ok," Kamui sighed, "I suppose I really have no choice anyway."

The Dragon of Heaven smiled and got up off the bed, stretching out his leathery black wings. He then turned to Kamui and pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Don't worry, everything'll be ok," he said trying to comfort the boy whose tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks. They were words he probably needed to hear, even if they were not necessarily truthful. Kamui nodded into the Light Kamui's shoulder. After a few more moments, the Dragon of Heaven smiled and pulled away as Kamui dried his eyes.

"Well I suppose I'll be off now…"

"Yeah…but not for long right?" Kamui asked to double-check.

"Right! I'll see what I can do to get us separated and if not…well I guess I'll come back and let you have your body back ok?"

"Ok…thank you."

"No need to thank me!" And with that the Dragon of Heaven took flight leaving Kamui alone to his thoughts.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon locating the correct number, Seishirou quietly snuck into the hospital room, careful not to make a sound. There was little noise in the room, save for Subaru's and his breathing, as well as the quiet sounds of traffic from the open window next to the bed. The room was almost completely dark; the only source of light coming from the window that portrayed the clear midnight sky. Seishirou's breath hitched upon seeing Subaru's pale form in the moonlight. There was a dark, almost looked black, area that was visible through Subaru's white hospital clothes, below his shoulder. Apparently they only got the wound to stop bleeding recently. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, Seishirou sat down and gently took Subaru's hand in both of his own. He felt a little relieved but almost guilty at the same time. Emotions, Seishirou concluded, were very confusing and frustrating things.

"I'm sorry Subaru-kun," he whispered, not knowing exactly why but it just felt right to say it.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Subaru suddenly croaked, slightly cracking his eyes open. Seishirou paused for a moment staring at Subaru while Subaru tightened his hold on Seishirou's hand. Eventually, Seishirou stopped staring and smiled at Subaru.

"Go back to sleep Subaru-kun, you need rest. I didn't wake you did I?"

"I know, and no you didn't wake me up Seishirou-san," Subaru yawned, wincing at the pain of the wound as he did so.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Seishirou asked quickly upon noticing Subaru's pain.

"No, I'm fine," he smiled. In his mind though, he could not help but question if Seishirou's concern was genuine or not, and that made him feel guilty.

"Anything wrong Subaru-kun?"

"No, nothing…"Seishirou nodded and decided not to push the matter any further. "How bout you? Are you ok Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked taking his hand away from Seishirou's to bring it up and gently brush his bangs away from his face. Seishirou found the gesture oddly soothing and leaned into it closing his eyes before answering.

"I'm ok I guess. I'm more worried about you though. You need sleep."

"Don't worry, I will," Subaru said smiling at Seishirou's reaction to his touch. 'How could I have doubted him?' Subaru thought trying to push other thoughts about Seishirou's past falseness aside. "Will you stay here with me?" Subaru asked turning a faint tinge of pink. Seishirou chuckled at this and brought his own hand up to cover Subaru's own, which was currently cupping his face.

"Of course Subaru-kun, I made that promise to you didn't I?" he said as he lightly kissed the palm of Subaru's hand. The color of Subaru's blush deepened while he nodded. Seishirou chuckled again and stood up to place another kiss on Subaru's forehead. "Go to sleep now Subaru-kun, I'll be here when you wake up."

A.N.: YAY! Chapter 14's done! Kinda borng eh? So…how many people are thinking like oh-my-gosh-that-confused-the-heck-out-of-me-but-at-least-there-was-some-S/S-fluff-at-the-end? Don't worry, Kamui's just as confused as you are.Yes I know, me and my crazy X theories. And I'm not even done explaining them yet. Well, I put in a little fluff at the end to reward you all for making it through my boring explanations. So until next time review if you want!

Feye Morgan: Awww…I'm so happy that you love this fic so much! You have NO idea! Have I ever told you that I LOVE the way you think? The Dragon of Heaven and Dragon of Earth should be meeting in the next chapter, so you'll see how they react to each other then

Liviania: I'm so sorry for all the cliffies, but this one wasn't really a cliffhanger right?Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

chris pwure: Awww…..I hope that you're feeling better. Poor chris T.T Anyway, for some reason I had a feeling that you would like the Seishirou and Fuuma moments. Don't ask me why, I just had a feeling. Wow, you know what you're right about the Angel. I'll see what I can do about him…Well, anyways hope you enjoyed the S/S fluff! Till next time

fairy of irrelevence: You got a snow day?! No fair! T.T Anyway, glad you enjoy the Light Kamui He's fun to write. Hope to see an update of Bent soon! I can't wait for the ending

Angel Of Reincarnation: LOL! Well there was a little fluff in this chapter. I hope it pleased you.

Subaru's voice: Well thank you! I'm honestly not much of a writer myself but I'm glad you like it!

tenshiamanda: I'm glad you like it! It was my pleasure to bring Sei-chan back to life Thanks for reviewing!

Thanx again my lovely reviewers!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The atmosphere was eerily calm, yet so relaxing. It provided him with a sense of tranquility and renewed his motivation. He rarely ever dreamed, but when he did, they were always of this very scene. Though, as many times as he had seen it before, he never grew tired of it. For this was what he was fighting for; this was the Wish of the Earth.

It was a quiet land mostly devoid of anything human. The only evidence of their existence was the scattered debris of the buildings they had created. The ocean had over flooded most of the land, but the existing plants and animals seemed to be living peacefully in their new environment.

The Dragon of Earth leisurely strolled barefoot through the ankle-deep water noting how untainted and clear it was. Shifting his gaze, he observed some of the scarce remains of human civilization in the distance. Most of them were submerged deep in the water forgotten. Only some of the very top corners of some of the tallest buildings in Japan stuck out and had over grown plants and vines thriving off of them. The sky was so blue and the only sounds audible were of seagulls and the ocean waves, along with the footsteps he took. It was so beautiful and natural, the only word that could describe it, in his mind, was paradise. This was the particular paradise that the Earth had longed for.

'To think I could make this dream a reality. How could Kamui want to prevent this? What is it he sees about humanity that's worth saving?' The Dragon of Earth often mulled over thoughts like this while he was here enjoying the view, but this time, his thoughts were cut short. There was another presence with him today and there was only one person he knew of that could travel to the dreams of others.

"Kakyou," he stated rather than questioned. The dreamseer's svelte form slowly materialized into the Angel's dream as the Angel turned around to face him. Kakyou looked as he always did, in his kimono, and was currently floating gently above the ocean. He had a blank expression on his face, like he did most of the time. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Angel smiled.

"Don't look to far into it, I'm only here to give you some information," Kakyou spoke in a cold, even tone.

"Oh? How very interesting. You're helping me now?"

"It's not as if I had a choice in the matter beforehand, and you told me recently that I would only prolong things if I didn't, so here I am."

"I see. Getting impatient are we?"

"Hmph…I think I have a right to be…" Kakyou said looking off to the side.

"Perhaps…anyway, what was it you came to tell me?"

"I've…had some new dreams lately. I thought I'd share with you what I've discovered."

"Oh really? Is it good news?"

"Take as you want. It could be good or bad depending on how you look at it."

"Well, what is it?"

"The other Kamui…" Kakyou began and the Angel's ears perked up, "he will awaken soon." The Angel's lips curved into a sly smile.

"I see…" was all he said.

"However, you are the only one who can fully bring him out."

"What?" The Angel quirked an eyebrow. He certainly was not expecting something like that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly. That's all I've found out but I figured I should tell you."

"Mm, well thank you for the warning Kakyou," the Dark Kamui said giving him a slight smile.

"Just hurry up and end this already," Kakyou responded sounding tired.

"Heh, right. I'll see what I can do." Kakyou nodded and began to fade away.

"I'd highly suggest waking up now," Kakyou's voice echoed as he left. The Dragon of Earth chuckled a little.

'Yeah perhaps I should.' He looked around his dreamscape once more, lingering for a while before deciding to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mou…this is rather boring ne?" the Light Kamui thought pouting, speaking to his counterpart at the same time. "Just water, rocks, and lots of dark…' he complained as he kicked his feet splashing the illusionary water that made up the ground.

_Hmm…well there's a giant glowing pentagram somewhere around there. Maybe that won't be as boring to you,_ Kamui responded sarcastically. The Light Kamui could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

'Nah, believe me. I've had my fill of giant glowing pentagrams in my lifetime. You have one too you know.'

_I do?_

'Yup, you have to. That's what makes you and Fuuma accessible to me and the Dragon of Earth.'

_Oh lucky us. So where is it?_

'It should be in the so-called "ceiling". Look up!'

_Huh?_ There was a slight pause._ Oh! I see now_. The Light Kamui giggled at the voice in his head as he continued on his walk.

_Say, what are you doing anyway? Aren't you supposed to be figuring out a way to separate us?_

'Oh yes, yes I'm trying to think but uh,' he paused a moment, looking all around him, 'you wouldn't happen to know where the Dragon of Earth is, would ya?'

_Huh? Why? Oh, so you don't have to worry about him being a threat?_ The Light Kamui blinked a few times.

'Um…yeah, sure, why not.'

_Well that didn't sound too reassuring._ The Light Kamui laughed.

'Well there are a lot of reasons I want to find him.'

_But why do you need him? You two are enemies. You're only going to fight,_ Kamui stated what he thought was true.

'Mm, there is a lot you don't know ne?" he chuckled.

_Well that's because no one ever tells me anything until the last minute!_ Kamui sounded annoyed.

'There was really no point in having you know some things because you weren't supposed to be conscious through most of them.'

_Well excuse me. I didn't know that "the end of the world" had rules you're supposed to follow…you know it's not completely my fault. You probably would have eventually found me if Subaru-san hadn't._

'So you're blaming Subaru-san now?'

_Never!_ Kamui yelled protesting, _If it's anyone's fault, it's yours for being too slow!_

'Hey now, I told you what happened. You were blocking me, remember?'

_You're "Kamui"! You should have the power to get around something like that right?_

'Not against you I can't. I need your ok first, remember? That's why we're in this situation right now.'

_But…but…_ The Seal only laughed as he listened to Kamui's attempts at a comeback, then a sigh of frustration.

'No big thing, we'll just have to work around it is all. Relax Kamui. See that huge white bed in front of your face? Why don't you take a nap?'

_Yeah right, I don't trust you enough to let you alone just yet._

'Heh, suit yourself.'

_Perhaps if you told me more, I would trust you better, _Kamui proposed.

'Nah, why would I want to do something crazy like that?' the Light Kamui joked.

_Yeah I know. What an utterly preposterous idea huh?_ he retorted sardonically, once again earning some more chuckling from his counterpart. Kamui sighed.

'Hey, I may not tell you things flat out, but I will answer your questions. You'll just have to ask the right ones to get the information you want. So what would you like to know?' Kamui groaned.

_Oh you're just ever so helpful…That's the problem though! I don't know what it is exactly I want to know, but I fell as if I'm missing something rather important about all of this._

The Light Kamui made a noise of understanding, not knowing what to say, exactly, to help him out; besides giving him the straight answers that is. He noted the pentagram beneath the water he had suddenly come across, and he got his hopes up when he saw, what looked like a body, laying on a piece of debris.

'Ooh! I think I found him!' he squealed as he began to sprint in the general direction.

_Why are you so excited?_ Kamui did not receive a response however, as the Light Kamui literally "pounced" on top of his dark opposite lying on the stone floor.

"YAY! I finally found you!" the Seal giggled wrapping his arms around the Dark Kamui's neck and nuzzling his face into it. His legs were on either side of the larger Kamui's hips. Upon getting no reaction, he looked up at the Dragon of Earth's face. "Mou, still asleep…" he pouted, and then let out a sigh of disappointment. He slowly brought his arms away form the Dark Kamui's neck and rested his cheek on his chest instead, tracing circular patterns on it with his finger.

_What on Earth are you doing?!_

'Waiting for him to wake up silly,' he said simply while listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of the Dark Kamui.

_Why?!_

'Why? Because I want to talk to him. It's been a terribly long time since we've last seen each other,' he sighed again, 'I know this may sound strange but, please grant me this one meeting with him Kamui, then I'll see what we can do about separating. I promise.' The Light Kamui sounded so…sincere, so different from the way he usually did. Kamui could not help but give in.

_Um…yeah, sure, I guess…but can you tell me why?_

'Didn't I just tell you?'

_Well yeah but I mean…why does it seem like you're so close to him? Aren't you two supposed to be enemies? And you've met him before this? What's that supposed to mean_?

'It's a long story…'

_Well we have time I believe._

'Mm, maybe later. Besides, I think he's beginning to wake up.' As the Light Kamui spoke, or rather, thought, those words, the Angel began to shift a little. The Seal propped himself up on his elbows with his arms on either side of the Angel's head, watching him intently. 'He looks so harmless when he's asleep…so beautiful…' he thought absent-mindedly. Kamui had heard it, but decided that he would ask why the Dragon of Heaven was swooning over the Dragon of Earth later, and let the Dragon of Heaven have his moment.

Eventually, the Dark Kamui slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of amethyst orbs with their gaze fixed upon his own golden ones. A little taken back by the close proximity, he craned his neck a little and squinted his eyes to focus better. He then recognized the face the eyes belonged to as Kamui's but, something was not right. Kamui never smiled like that.

"Kamui, what-" he paused for a moment as he noticed the smile grow bigger, then it hit him. "Oh…it's you," he said fondly. The Angel slowly brought his arms around the Seal's slim waist to press him closer while a smile graced his features. The Light Kamui pressed his forehead to the Dark Kamui's and shut his eyes.

"Yes…at last, we finally meet again…" he said dramatically whilst moving his head down and whispering against the Dark Kamui's lips, "…my love."

A.N.: WAHHHH! So sorry for the long wait, but I was kinda stuck and…well life's not being too nice to me right now Oh well…I'll try and make it up to you all though. I have winter break coming up, and seeing as I have no life, I'll be able to get a few more chapters up a little more quickly, with any luck. Anyway, and yes I left another evil cliffhanger, I know, I'm such a horrible person. I kinda like this chapter…don't really know why…I had the Dragon of Earth/Dragon of Heaven thing planned from the beginning…hope it doesn't scare off anyone…

Light Kamui: How could it? They all love me! Mwahahahahaha! >D

Kamuichan99: -.-; I wouldn't be too sure about that…

Light Kamui: Aw, sure they do! :3 Who doesn't love me? I'm so cute and genki and…

Kamui: ::raises hand:: I don't!

Light Kamui: O.O Wh-wha?! You DON'T?! ::gets teary eyed::

Kamui: …You confuse me too much…not to mention the readers.

Light Kamui: ::gets even more teary eyed::

Dark Kamui: ::sneaks up behind Light Kamui:: ::purrs seductively:: It's ok…I still love you. >3

Light Kamui: Yay! ::glomps Dark Kamui::

Fuuma: ::out of no where:: HEY!

Kamuichan99: o.o What?

Fuuma: When are you going to start paying some attention to me? I've been ignored for, like, two whole chapters! XO

Kamuichan99:: ::laughs nervously:: ::backs away::

Fuuma: ::glares at kamuichan99::

Kamui: YEAH! Poor Fuuma…::goes over and hugs Fuuma::

Fuuma: ::crushes Kamui to him:: -

Kamui: …Fuuma…can't breath…

Fuuma: ::lets go a little:: When are me and Kamui going to get another scene…Subaru and Seishirou got a bunch of pointless fluff scenes! And they got to kiss and everything! ::points to Subaru and Seishirou::

Subaru and Seishirou: ::making out on hospital bed::

Kamuichan99:: eh heh heh...I'll see what I can do…They don't exactly have all their problems sorted out yet either, and Kamui's not exactly available right now…

Fuuma: Well then make him available! ::glares::

Kamui: ::yells:: GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!

Kamuichan99: Yes well, um…that's something you'll have to sort out with the Light Kamui…so uh until you do that, I'm going to thank my reviewers now!

Kamui and Fuuma: HEY! We're not done with you yet! XO

0animatic0: Of course you can add it to your site! I'd be honored! Glad you like the Light Kamui!

Feye Morgan: LOL! Keiichi Kamui! That works Oh, I' just love getting your reviews. They always make me smile and want to write more! I'm sorry I updated late, and there wasn't much Dragon of Earth/Dragon of Heaven stuff, but you can expect much more in the next chapter!

Liviania: eep! Please forgive me for the cliffhanger and for late update…I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

fairy of irrelevence: LOL! Yes poor Kamui….and I assure you that the Light Kamui has some other tactics to subdue to Dark Kamui rather than throwing stuffed bunnies (maybe teddy bears) XD Update your fic soon!

Angel Of Reincarnation: I'll try and put in as much fluff as possible, just for you Glad you like the Light Kamui! Hope you're feeling better!

chris pwure: Yes, I feel your pain…I need a holiday too T.T Anyway, yeah I had planned on making the Light Kamui cheerful like that from the beginning cuz I enjoy a cheerful Kamui as well Update mirror soon! Until then!

WildHeartz: I had planned on making the Light Kamui like that from the beginning…sorry if it's not to your liking. Hope you don't mind the Dragon of Heaven/Dragon of Earth pairing too much. Once we get past the Dragon of Heaven/Dragon of Earth stuff, I promise there'll be more F/K and S/S I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

Yuki Fuyumi: OOH! Long review! YAY! I love em! Glad you like most of the story! Ooh! I was afraid that all the talking was a bad thing and was boring. Thank you for proving me wrong! Oh, I'm sorry…I'll do better revising in the future so as not too confuse you, promise! Fuuma's realization….yeah it probably was a bit rushed but I knew that I wanted it to happen the way that it did, guess it was just too soon…glad you thought Subaru was IC and that Sei-chan's back Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kamuichan99:: ::trying to dodge angry complaints of Kamui and Fuuma and convince them not to leave the fic:: Thanks again everyone! I'll try and update as soon as I can calm them down!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

He had woken up with his head resting over his folded arms on the edge of the bed. Subaru's hand was placed on the side of his face tenderly. Noting this as he lifted his head up and watching it fall back into place at Subaru's side, a warm smile played upon his lips.

He sat up stretching out and cracking his neck form sleeping in the awkward position. Seishirou was in desperate need of a truly relaxing sleep, at least, that was the message he got form his sore, aching muscles. Not to mention he was also in need of a shower or something. He had had the same pair of dress pants on for however long he was "dead" and the dress shirt from the same incident, both of which reeked of old blood, sweat, and the musty smell of sea water. They were definitely not the most comfortable things for him to wear; the dried blood and salt water made it stiff and irritating.

Letting out a sigh, he lifted his hand to brush some of the bangs out of Subaru's sleeping face before standing up and walking over to the window on the other side of the bed. He reached into his pant pockets in despairing hopes of finding a pack of cigarettes, but no such luck. He settled for cracking open the window for some fresh air and situating himself atop the windowsill instead, enjoying the view of the city early in the morning.

'So what now?' Seishirou began to think, 'Where do we go from here, Subaru-kun?' he focused his gaze on the sleeping one, 'Are we still involved with the 1999 deal? Somehow I think we are…And there's also the "Sakurazukamori" title to sort out…I wonder how you've been able to handle it so far, my benign Subaru-kun…'

Seishirou reached out to grasp the Sumeragi's hand, intertwining their fingers. Subaru mumbled something incoherently, twisting his body around a little to face Seishirou, but he was still fast asleep. Now, in the daylight, Seishirou could clearly see the evidence of Subaru's wound that bled through the bandages and hospital shirt previously. He let out another sigh, silently hoping that his beautiful onmyouji was not in pain.

After a few moments of silence, footsteps were heard outside and the door opened to reveal a doctor and a nurse. The sound of the door opening had caused the Sumeragi to jump a little and he began to slowly come out of his slumber.

"Good morning Sumeragi-san. How are you feeling today?" the doctor said looking from his clipboard to his patient. Subaru, just barely awake, blinked a few times and yawned before answering.

"Tired…" he mumbled nuzzling back into the pillows, wishing he were still asleep. Seishirou smiled dotingly.

"I see," he laughed, "Well we'll just do a quick check-up on you, change your bandages, and see if we can't get you home."

Subaru managed to crack his eyes open and nod. The doctor and nurse set about to examine the Sumeragi. Seishirou, noticing that he would probably be in the way, reluctantly let go of Subaru's hand but made no move to relocate himself. Subaru blinked in surprise at the loss of contact he did not realize he had and turned to face Seishirou as best as he could with the doctor and nurse checking up on him. His look of surprise turned to one of affection and appreciation and he gave Seishirou a slight smile. Seishirou merely nodded and returned the smile, now secretly hoping that the nurse and doctor would finish soon.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor asked, interrupting the non-verbal communication being shared between the two men.

"Not as much as yesterday," Subaru replied, turning his head to face the doctor.

"That's good. We'll need to change your bandage now to check the wound." Subaru nodded and slowly raised himself into a sitting position. The nurse walked over to help him slowly remove the hospital shirt. Subaru winced in pain for a moment, but it was soon forgotten as he could practically feel Seishirou's eye roaming hungrily over his naked upper body, causing Subaru to blush.

"If we decide to release him, he'll be staying with you, correct Sakurazuka-san?" Seishirou pried his appreciative stare off of the Sumeragi's body to face the doctor.

"Yes, I believe that is correct…" he trailed off looking back to Subaru for confirmation. Subaru turned to him looking unsure for a moment as if to say 'is it alright with you?' Seishirou nodded and confirmed it again.

"Ok, then I need you to pay attention on how to treat the wound, if he's going to be in your care." Seishirou stood up to move over by the doctor and nurse who were carefully peeling away the bandage. Subaru was blushing again, trying not to look Seishirou in the eyes as more of his skin was revealed. He hissed as soon as the last piece was unwrapped, exposing his glistening wound to the cold air. Any thoughts of breakfast Seishirou may have been having were now gone when he saw the injury. Subaru's wound still looked very deep and was a dark, ugly shade of red. Even when it did eventually heal up, it was obvious he was going to have a scar. The Dark Kamui had marred his beautiful Subaru-kun for life once again, Seishirou thought with bitter malice.

Once the doctor finished his check-up, he explained to Seishirou how he could take care of Subaru's wound and gave him some prescriptions for some pain medication. He then took his leave, saying that Subaru could go home whenever he was ready.

"Finally," Seishirou sighed as soon as the doctor left, sitting himself next to Subaru on the bed. "Ready for me to take you home?" he asked gently, placing his hand on the side of Subaru's head to press him against his shoulder.

"Where's home?" Subaru asked sleepily, nuzzling into Seishirou, blushing madly when he noticed Seishirou's exposed chest.

"Good question. I'm assuming my apartment from what I gathered earlier. It doesn't have to be permanent or anything Subaru-kun. Just until you're well again," he said laying his head atop Subaru's, running his elegant fingers through the Sumeragi's dark, silky hair.

"That's fine Seishirou-san…Thank you," he added in shyly.

"Not a problem. After all, as promised, I must always stay close to my Subaru-kun!" he teased. Subaru, of course, could not help but blush some more, but managed to regain himself quickly.

"Are you complaining Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Never! I couldn't be more elated at the prospect!" he chuckled.

"Why?" Subaru asked curiously, a grin forming on his lips.

"Because I love you," he whispered lowly, in all seriousness, into the Sumeragi's ear. This earned him a gasp and a shiver from the onmyouji, which in turn, made Seishirou smirk. He knew Subaru was not expecting that.

"I love you too," Subaru said when he calmed down, looking up into Seishirou's mismatched eyes smiling brightly. They lingered there a few moments, lost in a world of their own, until abruptly, in Seishirou's mind anyway, Subaru removed himself form Seishirou's half-embrace and stood up. "Let's go home now Seishirou-san," he said turning to the former Sakurazukamori, "I want to get out of these hospital clothes and you need a shower…badly," he stated scrunching up his nose and pointing an accusing finger. Seishirou was shocked by Subaru's bluntness and laughed in disbelief.

"Hey, cut me some slack here. I was 'dead' for a while, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he sighed, "Anyway, let's get going now, shall we?"

"Of course Subaru-kun," Seishirou said standing up ruffling the Sumeragi's hair. He then swiftly picked up his lover into his arms and carried him out the door. Subaru's protests of a stuttering "Seishirou-san" and Seishirou's chuckling could be heard echoing down the halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bout time you showed up," the Dark Kamui whispered huskily as the gap between his and the Light Kamui's lips was closed once again in another quick kiss.

"…Sumeragi…beat me to it…had to wait a while…" the Light Kamui managed to blurt out in between more kisses.

"I see," the Dark Kamui smirked as he thread his fingers through his longtime lover's silky locks and pulled him in closer for a more passionate kiss.

Kamui was not sure how much more he could take. While he could not visually "see" what was going on from where he was, he knew and could hear it. The tips of his ears were burning bright red, along with his cheeks as he heard the tiny clacking noises of their wet kisses as well as the Dark Kamui's deep sighs and the Light Kamui's quiet moans. He tried to ignore them, for he really wanted no part in this semi-voyeuristic act. But he was paranoid of the two Kamuis and did not want to risk letting them alone. What made it even worse though, was the fact that the Light Kamui sounded exactly like himself, and the Dark Kamui sounded exactly like Fuuma, leaving his imagination to concoct some vivid images about him and his best friend to go along with the noises he heard. Whatever blood was not rushing to his cheeks was now beginning to travel southward.

'GAH! Since when have I started thinking about Fuuma in THAT way!?' he panicked, crossing his legs. He was not sure what he exactly felt for Fuuma anymore, never really having the chance to sort out his own feelings after Fuuma told him he loved him. But Kamui figured he would do that later. Right now he wanted to stop the Dragon of Heaven's…activities, and his body from misbehaving any further.

_HEY! Ok, can you stop now? You can have all the time in the world for that later, after you separate us!_

'Mou…but you said I could have this moment…' the Light Kamui mentally pouted, not being able to do it physically as his lower lip was currently being sucked on.

_Well, c'mon! Do you really want me listening in on you?_

'No, but I don't know if there really is a way to separate us, so I'm going to make the most of the time that I have this body for.'

_Well how about you see first, and then you can uh…pick up where you left off,_ Kamui suggested. The Light Kamui pondered this for a moment as the Dark one continued to ravish his lips.

'Oh…ok, I guess,' he sighed.

_Thank you!_ Kamui cried. The Light Kamui rolled his eyes at Kamui's reaction, but then smiled. Turning his full attention back to the Dragon of Earth, the Light Kamui reluctantly pulled away and sat on the Dark Kamui's stomach. The Dark Kamui looked up at his lover in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked a tad breathlessly.

"The little voice in my head wants me to stop, and I'm not talking about my conscience," he said laughing slightly.

"Then…what?" he asked, still confused.

"I'm talking about Kamui."

"Kamui? But he's Within you right? Didn't you put him to sleep?" The Light Kamui shook his head, already anticipating the load of questions from Kamui asking, 'what did he mean by that!?!?'

"Why not?" he asked sitting up, the Dragon of Heaven sliding off of his lap to sit next to him.

" 'Cause I made a deal with him," he told him, bringing his knees up to his chest and leaning his head on the Angel's shoulder. The Angel put his arm around him in return. "He wants to know if there's a way to separate us."

"Oh, they all ask that question don't they?" the Dark Kamui said sardonically. The Light Kamui started cracking up.

"Yes," he began when he composed himself, "but it might be able to work this time. Since we're both stuck here."

"Maybe……" the Dragon of Earth said looking thoughtful, "But that's rather pointless don't you think? I mean, what good would it do? He'll just be stuck here with us."

"I told him that. He said it would make him feel better if he could try and help, instead of just being a spectator."

"Well, he's not supposed to be a spectator," he sighed, "How does he intend to help anyway?"

"I think he meant help Fuuma."

"Oh right……Well that too, how does he think he can help him?" The Light Kamui shrugged.

"Dunno, but I really don't see any harm in it. I doubt he'll get in our way. Besides, wouldn't it be something if both twin stars actually managed to make it out of this alive?" the Seal proposed excitedly.

"Well it's already too late for that. I killed his physical body before he forced me here," he said smugly. The Light Kamui punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're so mean!" the Seal whined.

"Just doing my job," he said with a smirk.

"Hmph." The Dragon of Heaven stood up, crossing his arms and turned his back on his Dark lover.

"What? No reason to be mad, just because I'm a little ahead of you in this…" he trailed off as he stood up and walked behind the Seal.

"That's not what I mean," he pouted.

"I know, I know," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the Light Kamui's waist, " We had to do what we had to do. That's the way it always is."

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed as he leaned back into the embrace smiling. "So anyway, whaddya think? Is there a way or not, because if there isn't, I promised Kamui I'd go back."

"You did?" the Dark Kamui asked skeptically.

"Yup!"

"Why you bother even getting attached to these people, I'll never know," he muttered. The Light Kamui only giggled.

"Yeah, you can see how attached we are. We're so close that we want to separate," he added in. The Dark Kamui chuckled.

"Right. Anyway, let's see…" he trailed off looking trying to think of any possible solutions. As far as he knew, he had no such powers. It seemed like something the Dragon of Heaven should know about. "Don't you know of anything?" he asked after a while.

"Maybe……maybe I could try and act as if I want to travel Within right here, that way it would separate me from Kamui's body and since he's not asleep, he could take it back."

"But you're already here."

"I know, that's the thing…hmm……" They spent a few minutes in silence, slightly swaying form side to side, trying to come up with a decent plan, when the Dark Kamui suddenly remembered something.

"I don't know if this will help or not but, I remember my dreamseer told me that I was the only one that would be able to fully bring you out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, maybe this is what he meant. Maybe this is something I have to do."

"Hmm…but what is it?" he asked no one in particular as he raised a finger to his lips.

'Any thoughts Kamui?' the Seal asked after a while.

_Huh? Oh…no, not really, sorry. You'd know more about any of this than I would._ The Light Kamui let out a heavy sigh.

'Something that only the Dragon of Earth could do…that would fully bring me out…I guess by that he means separate me and Kamui…so that means I have to somehow use the Dragon of Earth…' he thought to himself. His thinking was interrupted though, when he felt the Dark Kamui's lips on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Cut it out…I'm trying to think," he scolded, but only half-heartedly.

"But you taste good," he purred, only stopping his actions to talk.

"We can do this later, after we think of something," he said even as he was leaning his head to the side to grant him better access to his neck.

"We don't really have to, you know. Forget about Kamui, this is only complicating things further," he murmured as he planted feather-like kisses along the smooth, creamy skin of his lover.

"I can't…" he began, and then it hit him, "OH! I know!!" he suddenly shouted whirling around to face the Angel as he released him from his hold. "I could try and travel Within you!" he said excitedly as he poked the Angel's chest playfully, "I could act as if I wanted to travel Within you, but of course it won't work because that's impossible, so Kamui can take his body back while I'm trying to go Within you and you would block me therefore leaving me stuck here, but that's ok because I'll already be Within someone else right here! I'm SO smart!" he giggled clapping his hands together after he was done rambling. The Dark Kamui chuckled, only understanding half of what he was talking about.

"Well done, so that's what we'll do then…"

"YAY!! Ok, ready?" The Dragon of Earth smiled at his childlike eagerness.

"Don't you think you should inform Kamui on what he needs to do?"

"Oh right," the Seal giggled.

'Yo Kamui! Didjya hear? I figured it out!' He sounded so proud of himself.

_Congratulations,_ Kamui laughed, _So what do I need to do?_

'Just be ready to take your body back over when I tell you to ok?'

_Um…how?_

'Your handy, dandy, giant, glowing pentagram silly!'

_Oh right…_ There was a pause. _But how? I can't reach it, it's in the ceiling…_ he complained.

'It's your innerscape, just will yourself towards it.'

_All right, I guess._ There was another long pause as they waited for Kamui to get situated. _All I have to do is touch it, right?_

'Correct.'

_Ok then. Ready when you are._

"Ok! Ready honey?" the Light Kamui giggled, winking at his lover. The Dark Kamui laughed at the pet name.

"Of course darling," he retorted.

"Kay! Here I go!" he laughed as he grabbed the Dark Kamui's head with both of his hands and pushed their foreheads together. Now both suddenly serious, they closed their eyes in concentration. The Light Kamui's body began to glow with a golden aura as the Dark Kamui's mental defenses produced a barrier around himself. The Dragon of Heaven could slowly feel his true self detaching from Kamui's body for the mobility to travel Within someone. He could feel himself being drawn towards the Dark Kamui like a magnet. As soon as he was totally free, there was a quick flash of golden light.

'Go ahead Kamui!'

_Right._ Kamui gently placed his hand in the center of the giant pentagram he was facing.

As this was happening, the Dragon of Earth watched in fascination as a carbon copy of Kamui was manifested from the Light Kamui's form, falling backwards onto the water/ground. Now there were two identical looking Kamuis, the high school boy lying on the ground and the glowing one that had his head in a death-grip. The Light Kamui looked as if he was struggling as his energies tried desperately to break through the Angel's barriers. Upon realizing their attempts were futile, they frantically searched for the body the Light Kamui's form would return to, only to find it being occupied. With no other choice, they settled back down inside the Light Kamui again, readjusting to their environment. The Light Kamui was thankful for that; the way his energies were bouncing back and forth made him feel sick.

"You ok?" the Dragon of Earth asked, his voice filled with concern. The Light Kamui let go of his head, looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he sighed collapsing into the Dark Kamui's waiting arms, "Just need a little break." The Dark Kamui smiled and began rubbing soothing circles on the Light Kamui's back.

Kamui, who had been lying on the ground/water, slowly opened his eyes. At seeing the two Dragons locked in embrace and the familiar plains of Fuuma's innerscape, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Alright," he said laughing slightly, "It worked. I'm free."

A.N.: Whew! THAT took a while to write…I have this nagging suspicion that I've confused you all…hmm…well, in the next chapter, things will be revealed as Kamui is going to grill the two Dragons for some answers…

Kamui: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! >D

Light Kamui: eep! ::hides behind Dark Kamui::

Kamuichan99: Anyway!Time to thank the lovely reviewers…

Feye Morgan: Oh my, I never meant to cause you any pain! WAH!!! I'm sorry! Well, hoped you enjoyed the DK/LK moments (I actually can't believe I wrote some of the stuff I did O.o;) I honestly don't know how I'm going to end this, but I can guarantee it won't be something TOO tragic. There should be some F/K-ness in the near future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

WildHeartz: YAY! I'm so happy you enjoy the story and don't dislike LK! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!

Angel Of Reincarnation: LOL! Don't worry, F/K-ness is on the way…otherwise Fuuma would kill me O.o Anyway, hope you liked the slight DK/LK-ness! I'll try and update soon.

Zilleniose: ::starry eyes:: Thanks so much! Wow! The best!? Really?! Well, I'll try and live up to your expectations! Here's a free Light Kamui plushie for your kind words. LOL! Glad to know you like LK so much!

Light Kamui: YAY!!!! I feel the love!

Yuki Fuyumi: LOL, yes I myself have trouble with commas and stuff. The English language is SO frustrating Well, I'm happy you like the story and I didn't confuse you…I should probably rewrite this whole thing…but maybe later. LOL, well I'm glad LK grew on you The more love he gets, the more he works Thanks for reviewing!

chris pwure: Glad you liked the twist…but I guess it was kinda predictable for me, huh? But how could I have passed up an opportunity to double the F/K-ness with DK/LK-ness? ::sigh:: Yes, I'm an utterly hopeless F/K fangirl…Anyway, your question. Um, well Light Kamui was "awake" but using Kamui's body as his own, so that's how, I guess…WAHHH!!!!! Poor chris! School is SO evil! Well, I hope you do good on your tests. I'm sure you will Until next time then, good luck!

Liviania: YAY! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Subaru's Voice: No need to apologize, I forgive you! I'm sure your writing is great. I honestly hate the way that I write. Yes, fluff is good. I'll add more soon Hope you liked the chapter!

Thank you again people! I'll try and update soon!


	17. Chpater 17

Chapter 17 

Kamui stood up as quickly as he could on his wobbly limbs, checking to see if he possibly incurred any damage from the endeavor. Confirming that he still was in one piece, he then turned his attention to the two people in front of him.

"Ok!! I've about had it with all this hinting around and lack of answers! Now that you're both here, please tell me what the heck is going on and what's going to happen!" Kamui demanded angrily, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Nnnngh………is that Kamui?" the Dragon of Heaven asked his lover sleepily, too wrapped up, literally, in the Dark Kamui's warm embrace to notice anything else after the stunt he just pulled.

"Yes. I'm afraid he's just a tad upset at the moment. Something about a lack of answers," the Dark Kamui told him softly, ignoring Kamui's angry glare.

"Oh right, right," the Light Kamui sighed, reluctantly detaching himself to turn around and face the angry boy. "Glad to see that you got your body back alright," he smiled sweetly.

Kamui suddenly blushed, realizing the trouble the Dragon of Heaven had went through for him so he could have his body back, and here he was yelling at him for even more.

"Um yeah, thank you for what you did," Kamui spoke quietly, suddenly finding the floor interesting to look at, "Sorry I yelled." The Light Kamui only giggled, suddenly not feeling so tired any more.

"It's ok. I know I can be a pain to deal with sometimes."

"I'll second that," the Dark Kamui piped in, once again trapping his lover in his arms from behind.

"Hey!" the Light Kamui pouted at first before leaning back into him. The Dragon of Earth snickered.

"Awww….you know I love you," he said smiling as he pulled his pouting lover closer to himself.

"Yeah, yeah…" the Light Kamui said dismissing the comment as if it was nothing, which only made the Dark Kamui laugh some more.

"Um, anyways…" Kamui began, trying to regain their attention.

"Oh yeah," the Light Kamui suddenly remembered Kamui's presence, "Should we tell him? I've been kinda holding off on it," he asked the man who was holding him possessively.

"Once again, it seems rather pointless. What good would it do if he knew? We honestly don't need him anymore," the Dragon of Earth said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, you never know. He may be useful…might just think of something we didn't …and he's just dying to know too…" the Dragon of Heaven pointed out, lightly poking his lover in the cheek. The Dark Kamui turned his head to take the offending digit between his teeth, making the Light Kamui giggle. Kamui decided at that moment to clear his throat before they proceeded to do anything further.

"Go ahead, I guess. I don't think it will help, but it can't harm us either," the Dark Kamui said nonchalantly after he let the Light Kamui's finger go.

"SO pessimistic, " the Dragon of Heaven sighed, "Anyway, so Kamui ready for a story?" he asked excitedly.

"Um……sure," Kamui replied, nodding slowly.

"Well I'd suggest making yourself comfy then!"

Kamui did as told and walked up to the two Dragons, sitting on the piece of debris they were currently lowering themselves to sit on. The Light Kamui crawled into the Dark Kamui's lap, resting his head beneath the Dark Kamui's chin.

"Ok," the Dragon of Heaven began, "I'm not sure if you've been able to determine this by now or not but, I'll start by telling you that this is not the first time a battle has been waged to decide the fate of the Earth."

"Huh?" Kamui blinked, "It isn't?"

"No," the Dragon of Heaven said shaking his head, "In fact, this is the twentieth time it's happened………I think it is………is it?" he directed the question to the Dragon of Earth.

"Oh, what's this one for? 1999?" he trailed off looking as if he was counting something, "Yes, this is the twentieth," the Dark Kamui finally concluded.

"Twenty times?!!?!? That's crazy!!!! How?!?!?!"

"Well, we're not too sure exactly on why or how it began. It's some sort of preservation method brought about because Earth and humanity don't seem to get along too well. It happens every one hundred years, almost like some sort of curse. The first time it happened was the year 99; that's when me and the Dragon of Earth first appeared," the Light Kamui explained.

"Every one hundred years……why? I mean why couldn't it be settled after one battle?" Kamui asked astonished.

"Because no one has won yet," the Dark Kamui responded.

"Huh? You've been through this twenty times and neither of you have been-oh." It suddenly dawned on Kamui that the two Dragons were most likely lovers and well, killing your lover is not the easiest thing to convince yourself to do.

"Nope, we keep on tying," the Light Kamui giggled, "You wouldn't believe how frustrated that made us at first."

"Why? I would think that you would want to tie. That way you wouldn't have to kill each other right?" Kamui reasoned.

"Well, we weren't this close at first, hell no!" the Light Kamui laughed, causing the Dark Kamui to join in as well.

"Yes, in the beginning, both of us shared a passionate, bloodthirsty hatred towards the other. We would have been delighted seeing the life blood pour out of the other's body," the Dark Kamui said with a nostalgic expression.

"Yeah, our first few battles were extremely intense and very um…gory," the Light Kamui chuckled, "However, that was before we saw each other in a different light. The tenth time around, in 999, we managed to turn all the hate into love!" he beamed.

"And then tying seemed to be somewhat of a more desirable outcome. Keyword: somewhat," the Dark Kamui added in smirking

"How? You two just fell in love one day?" Kamui asked skeptically.

"Well it wasn't just one day. It took a while but it happened………you really want to know the details of our little love story?" the Light Kamui asked, sounding amused.

"Um…maybe later. So how do you exactly tie?" Kamui inquired, scratching the back of his head.

"When neither Kamui survives to carry out their wish," the Dragon of Earth answered.

"So……you both would die?"

"Yup."

"So you've died before?"

"Nineteen times," the Light Kamui said simply.

"What exactly are you two?" asked Kamui, who was having a hard time believing all of this.

"What are we? Well, you could think of us as spirits I guess. We're like the embodiments of Earth and humanities wishes, yet we still have free will because we have to take on the form of a human. Our purpose is to use the will of God to carry out our respective wishes. Mine being to preserve humanity, his being to destroy it," the Light Kamui explained.

"So what happens after you die? Are you reborn in the next one hundred years or something?"

"Yes, when the next Promised Day has been determined, we revive and eventually awaken Within the twin stars that were chosen to host us and give us our image," the Dark Kamui told him.

"That doesn't seem fair. You just take over the lives of two people for yourselves?" Kamui pointed out.

"No one ever said any of this was fair, but it must be done as destiny beckons us to. As long as there is no peace between the Earth and humanity, this battle must occur. There's no getting around it." The Light Kamui nodded along with what the Dark Kamui just explained.

"Let me get this straight. Ok, so every century you two are born into the lives of a pair of twins stars, then awaken however it is that you awaken, to carry out a battle neither of you seem to win?!" Kamui cried exasperated.

"Hmm….kinda," the Light Kamui mused, "Everything that's happened, with the exception of us being stuck here right now, gets, more or less, repeated. Capturing kekkais, the two Shinkens, seven Seals, seven Angels, and so on. The only things that changes are the time, place, and people. And it's not as if we don't try and win the final battle, because we do."

"Yeah right. I may believe that for the times before you two were together, but now? I mean look at you two. How can you tell me you want to kill each other?" Kamui asked doubtfully of the cuddling pair.

"This peace between us only lasts until the Promised Day. On that day, we fight a battle to the death as we were intended to because we are the two Kamuis. We can't allow our feelings to interfere," the Dark Kamui elaborated.

"And it's not as if they can either. We're basically inhuman when that day comes. Running through me is the wish to protect every human out there. The more people there are to protect, the more power that wish has over me. The same goes for him and the Earth. The worse the Earth gets, the more his wish to preserve it consumes him. Even our strongest feelings are overrun by our roles and wishes as 'Kamui', so we push them aside and let our instincts take over," the Light Kamui said almost sadly.

"So you really end up killing each other?" Kamui asked. Both Dragons sighed.

"Yeah, we do. But it's not all bad because as long as we keep tying, we'll come back the next century and see each other again," the Light Kamui sighed, looking at the ground, "Although the Promised Day of 999 was rather difficult…" The Light Kamui seemed to stop that train of thought abruptly. The Dark Kamui noticed him tense and began running his fingers down his spine to try and sooth him.

"Why couldn't someone have won before you fell in love?"

"Oh we tried! Believe me, we tried! We had it in us to kill the other! Nothing would have gotten in our way. But each time, we either ran each other through or were killed quickly after by a surviving Seal or Angel. And since only a Kamui may carry out the Wish, it remained a tie. I, myself, have begun to question if it's even possible to win. Maybe it has to happen at the right time or something…" the Light Kamui pondered aloud.

"I believe it's because both powers are equal. The wish to save humanity is just as powerful as the wish to destroy it. So it's not likely that one of us will outdo the other," the Dark Kamui offered.

"Maybe…" the Light Kamui said bringing a finger to his lips.

"I just don't think it's fair," Kamui blurted.

"What's not fair?"

"I mean all those lives, the twin stars, the Angels and the Seals. They all have to be sacrificed time and again because no one's won yet." Kamui said quietly, looking down.

"Well, this is a decision that would determine the fate of the world. It wouldn't be right if one of us just gave up. We can't," the Light Kamui advised.

"Yeah but, do you two really want this to end though? I mean after someone's won, you two wouldn't come back right?" Kamui questioned.

"Are you accusing us of trying to prolong our existence by tying?" The Dark Kamui spat coldly. The Light Kamui decided to intervene before the Dark Kamui got riled up.

"Hey Kamui, we're more sick of this than you are. I don't know about him," the Light Kamui said indicating the Dark Kamui, "but I sure feel guilty about all the lives we take over and destroy just to do it again in a hundred years. And I don't care how many times it's happened before, I still breakdown before the battle knowing that if he doesn't kill me first, I'll have to kill him. And it's not just because I'm afraid that we won't come back the next time around, because I'd really rather not. I hate having to kill these people, especially him," the Light Kamui indicated his lover, "I'd love nothing more than for this to never happen again, because I'm sick of feeling like that," the Light Kamui said in all seriousness.

"Who knows what would happen to us when it finally does end, but who cares? We're not real people. We're not meant to live normal lives and die. Maybe we'll disappear like we've never existed or maybe we'll spend the rest of our existence in a paradise for all our hard work. We have no idea, but we sure are willing to risk it if it means we don't have to do this over again. This is like living in a nightmare, having to kill the one you love most over and over. Like you said, it's not fair…" the Dark Kamui explained hopelessly. Kamui merely nodded, regretting what he was trying to imply earlier. The Light Kamui looked away, half agreeing with his lover, but yet...

"How do you know all of this?" Kamui asked after a while, "I know most it's just experience but like-"

"Oh! The dreamseers tell us things," the Light Kamui said in a slightly brighter tone, "In fact they are the ones who have to summon us when the next century is here and the time comes for another Promised Day. They inform us on what they've dreamed, the time period and stuff like that."

"Different dreamseers right? Or are the Hinoto and them spirits like you too?"

"Nope. Each century bring about new dreamseers," the Dragon of Heaven answered.

"Ok……" Kamui nodded trying to think of what else he wanted to know, "So if either of you did win, would something like this ever happen again?"

"If either of us won, that would mean either the Earth would be purged of humans, or humans would continue living as they do now. Unless one side can manage to regain the power they lost, they are stuck with whatever the outcome was; therefore we wouldn't be needed," explained the Dark Kamui.

"Why is it every one hundred years?"

"That's usually how long it takes for us to be recreated and gain our powers back," the Light Kamui answered. Kamui nodded again, although he was still having a hard time believing everything. It all seemed like it would make sense, but it was just so outrageous to fully believe it.

"So what now?" Kamui asked finally. Both Dragons let out a heavy sigh.

"We don't exactly know. The Promised Day has passed and both of us are still alive. Both Kamuis were supposed to be awake by the Promised Day so we have no clue. I honestly thought this could be the last time and I would've won when it looked as if the other Kamui wasn't going to awaken," the Dark Kamui said looking off to the side.

"So far the plan was to battle it out in here and see what happens. Winner gets Fuuma's body to carry out their wish… if there is a winner. Unless there's something else we can think of. Who knows? This has never happened before, so maybe this is the last time," the Light Kamui could not help but sound a little hopeful. Kamui's ears had perked up at hearing Fuuma's name.

"Was there anything else Kamui?" the Dark Kamui asked.

"No, not that I can think of right now. I think I'll leave you guys alone now," he smiled, "I need some time to myself to think anyway," he said as he slowly stood up. He began to walk away, but suddenly turned around. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it, even if you thought it was a waste of time. Maybe I can prove you wrong by coming up with something, so uh….don't start your battle yet," he grinned,

"Um, sure. It's not like we're in that much of a hurry," the Light Kamui laughed. Kamui nodded then turned back around to head into the darkness.

A.N.: Ok, so there you have it. My version of the whole "end of the world" deal. But only for the purposes of this fic! I hope I haven't completely slaughtered it for anyone. I tried to think of everything that would have it make sense here, but there's probably a loophole in there somewhere, or something I forgot to explain. Anyway, remember, this is continuing from the TV series not the manga. I was reading a few volumes of it, and this explanation probably wouldn't work too well. I know I've kinda neglected the importance of Kamui's wish and stuff as far as the manga goes. Oh well…I'll make another fic that can explain and fix the manga….then the movie (so what if Fuuma lost his head, I can fix it!) Anyway, yeah…hope this won't scare anyone off…sorry if it was boring too…next chapter should be a little more interesting…but don't hold your breath ; Fluff is on the way though! Yakusoku!

chris pwure: LOL! Yes, I can't believe it got as descriptive as it did. Anyway, hope to see another update of yours soon (because I'm sure you'll get the good grades ) Take care till then!

Subaru's Voice: Well I'm glad you keep coming back for more! I'll try and update soon!

Liviania: LOL! Ah, another original review from Livi-san Thank you!

Yuki Fuyumi: Aww…..what's wrong with Sei-chan being alive? OH! You liked that huh? Well thank you I dunno how I thought of that, it just seemed like the way it would have to work. Naw! Why would you want a new hobby when the X fandom is so much fun! I know that I'm going to be stuck here for a loooooooooooong time! Anyway, I'll try to live up to your expectations!

I can't thank you all enough for the kind feedback! I shall do my best to update soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fuuma sighed and closed the book he had been reading for the night. He turned from where he was lying on his bed to stare out the window at the night sky. A slight smile played on his lips when he remembered the time Kamui came to visit him on that same window. But that smile soon faded.

Fuuma had been living in a constant state of restlessness for the past few days. Kamui had yet to pay him another visit, so he had no clue as to whether or not he was supposed to be doing something to help him. He also contemplated going to visit the Sumeragi, to see how he was doing but the last time he went to the hospital, he learned that Subaru had already left. So not knowing if and when he should contact him, he decided to wait instead. Wait and think and brood.

His thoughts mostly drifted towards Kamui and the revelation that he had made to him last time they saw each other. It brought another smile to his lips when he remembered Kamui's dazed expression after he kissed him, before he had left. How he longed to do that again or he would even settle for just seeing the boy once more.

It killed Fuuma not knowing how Kamui felt about him. What if Kamui thought he was disgusting and never wanted to see him again? He was surprised he accepted the fact so easily himself. Did this not make him gay? But, the more Fuuma thought about his love for Kamui, the more right it seemed. Regardless of how contrary that was to the popular beliefs of society, his love for Kamui just seemed to fit in place so it did not bother him in the slightest. It was not as if he interacted heavily with society anyway. But he had to wonder if Kamui with uncomfortable with the fact that he loved him, and thoughts of rejection constantly plagued his mind.

On the flip side, what if Kamui loved him back? He wanted to know so badly, he thought as he tossed on his bed and sighed, shutting his eyes. They opened back up again quickly when an idea occurred to him.

'Sumeragi-san was able to send me Within to see Kamui before…maybe I could ask him to do it again after he recovers…' Fuuma could not help but get his hopes up a little. 'That should work right? Course he would have to come with me but, maybe he would be willing….guess I could try asking him…' Tossing the idea around in his mind for a bit, he finally decided he would do his best to carry it out. It was not long after that before Fuuma was overcome with fatigue and entered the realm of dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this time, Kamui was far out of the hearing and seeing range of the Light and Dark Kamui.

'Hope I'll be able to find my way back…' he thought before mentally sighing and changing his train of thinking. 'This is absolutely insane! How did I get stuck in this situation? Just what's so special about me anyway? Besides the fact that my name is Kamui…I wonder if there's always someone named Kamui when this happens…' Kamui mused, pacing back and forth, "So what's going to happen now? If I can't think of anything, those two are going to eventually have to battle it out in here, regardless of what might happen to Fuuma…'

"Fuuma…" Kamui uttered aloud. So many emotions attached to that one name. He recalled the memory he last had with said boy.

Flashback

The pentagram flared up an almost blinding light preparing to send Fuuma back.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted as he made his way over to him to say his goodbye, "I'm sorry it had to end like thi-" Kamui was suddenly silenced by Fuuma pressing his lips to his in a rushed kiss. Kamui was too shocked to respond and it was basically over before it started.

"I love you Kamui," Fuuma shouted over the noise looking straight at Kamui, "I just... had to tell you, in case this was our last time to be together like this..." Fuuma's voice echoed as he faded away. Kamui was frozen in place.

End Flashback

Kamui's eyes widened almost as if the memory was happening to him all over again. God, Fuuma loved him…even kissed him! And Kamui…he liked it…he knew he did….but all he did was stand there dumbfounded.

'Do I love Fuuma?' Kamui thought, 'God, it seems so obvious. Why would I be doing all of this if I didn't care for him as much as I do?' Everything he did through this whole ordeal seemed to be for Fuuma. But was that love? What was love anyway?

Anyone he ever felt strongly for never stuck around long enough for his feelings to develop into something more, whether intentionally or not. He thought he loved Kotori…Maybe he did love her in some ways, but it seemed so different when he was with Fuuma. Sure Kotori was sweet, caring, beautiful…perfect in a sense…but Fuuma…there seemed to be so much more…more of what, Kamui was not sure, but there was a significant difference. His connection with Fuuma just seemed so…intense.

He could not deny the fact that he liked Fuuma holding him, telling him that he would protect him. Earning Fuuma's attention always seemed special to him and he always enjoyed his company anywhere and everywhere. He admired the concern Fuuma always had in his eyes for others, Fuuma's calm and quiet nature, the way Fuuma's eyes sparkled when he smiled or laughed, Fuuma's touch…Fuuma's kiss…Heat rose to Kamui's cheeks.

'If this isn't love then I don't know what is…there's no other explanation…' Kamui determined with a gentle smile and a sigh. 'I love Fuuma…I love Fuuma…' he repeated the phrase over and over in his mind. But reality began to sink in and the smile slowly faded into a frown; tears stung his eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees wrapping his arms around himself. 'Yeah, I love him…but what good does that do?…Not like I can see him again…those powers are gone now…I should've realized sooner…I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to tell him…Now I'm stuck here with those two…who are about to fight a battle to the death…' Kamui thought hopelessly.

'Isn't there anyway to solve this, without having to hurt anyone? Without having to hurt Fuuma…' He remembered the couple of times he had visited Fuuma; how tired he looked and how depressed as a result of the nightmares. God, he hated it. And it was partly his own fault too because he was fighting the Angel. He was so happy when he finally got the chance to hold Fuuma after all the pain he had endured. Kamui recalled the events of that time, when Fuuma had been brought Within…

'That's right…Fuuma was brought Within,' Kamui thought abruptly, his tears ceasing for a moment, 'He was brought Within…and the battle didn't affect him…'

Flashback

Eventually Kamui spoke up.

"Did you have a bad dream recently Fuuma?" Kamui asked, remembering the spontaneous battle earlier.

"Hm? No, I don't think so. Why? Was there another fight?"

"Yeah. I guess it didn't affect you because you were in here while it happened," Kamui said pulling away form Fuuma to looking into his face, however not removing his arms. "Maybe you should get some sleep while you're in here. Heaven knows you need it and there would be no risks of nightmares in here." Fuuma smiled.

End Flashback

That was it! If he could manage to get Fuuma Within himself again, Fuuma would not be harmed by the battle. And if he remembered correctly, the Light Kamui's specialty was dealing with transporting himself or others Within. It should work! Kamui was no longer crying, but smiling again. He now had a new goal to accomplish. The only problem was…he had no idea how to get back to the Light Kamui…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright? I noticed you tensing up back there…" the Dark Kamui purred into his light counterpart's ear while running his hands along his back. The Light Kamui shivered from the Dark Kamui's warm breath against his ear and the soothing touch. He nuzzled deeper into the embrace and brought his arms around the Dark Kamui's neck.

"Mmm…I'm ok," he murmured, "Just some bad memories is all…"

"Mm…well, don't dwell on the past. We did what we had to do and we can't change that," the Angel comforted.

"I know, I know," the Light Kamui sighed.

"Well cheer up then. I don't like it when you get all depressed. It's no fun," the Dark Kamui mock pouted, earning a small laugh from the Seal in his lap.

"Alright," the Light Kamui giggled, tilting his head up to plant light kisses underneath his lover's chin and jawline, working his way to the earlobe. "This better?" he whispered before nibbling softly.

The Dark Kamui's smirk widened as he shuddered from the intimate contact. He leaned his head to the side slightly to grant the Seal better access.

"Much better," he finally answered, tightening his hold on the Light Kamui. The Light Kamui smiled and pulled away after a while to lean up and place a gentle, loving kiss on the Dark Kamui's lips, whom of which returned the kiss eagerly. They separated eventually due to the lack of air.

The Dragon of Heaven sighed happily and rested his head in the Dragon of Earth's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist while the Dragon of Earth brought one hand up to stroke the Dragon of Heaven's hair fondly, knowing how much he enjoyed that no matter whose body he found himself in. He could swear that he heard the Seal purring.

"So what are we gonna do, love?" the Light Kamui asked after a while of basking in the blissful sensations the Dark Kamui's fingers wreaked upon him,

"What else can we do?" the Dark Kamui sighed. He felt the Seal in his lap tense after he said that and instantly regretted it.

"Isn't there any way to compromise or something? A way to satisfy both Earth and humanities wishes? What if…what if we just didn't fight? The Promised Day has passed after all…"

"We can't do that…We'd just end up stuck in here until the boy, Fuuma, passes away and be brought back in the next 100 years, making this yet another tie…"

"Yeah," the Light Kamui sighed, "But we wouldn't kill each other…I guess we could use it as a last resort or something…"

"Actually, I doubt that would work. I'm sure it won't be long before Earth's and humanities' wishes become too much for us to handle and we fight. And It may even be worse because it's been held back a while…" the Dark Kamui mused.

"You're probably right, as always," the Light Kamui let out another hopeless sigh, "Well if Kamui can't come up with anything," he rose from the Dark Kamui's chest to look him in the eye and extended his hand, "may the best Kamui win and hopefully end this." The Dark Kamui chuckled slightly and shook the offered hand.

"I guess that's the attitude to have…"

"Heh, it won't last long for me," the Light Kamui chuckled bitterly, putting his arms back around his dark counterpart.

"Let's not think about that right now, ne?" the Dark Kamui suggested gently, knowing that there was no real way to console his lover except to help him forget about his pain. The Seal sighed and nodded in response. After some moments of silence had past, he pulled back and looked into the golden gaze of the Angel, bringing up a hand to stroke his cheek.

"You know I love you right?" the Light Kamui asked smiling sweetly and sincerely.

"Of course," the Dark Kamui replied with the same smile, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, "I love you too."

The Light Kamui brightened up a bit as he giggled and leaned in for a tender, lingering kiss to which the Dark Kamui responded fervently and pulled them closer together. Just as he was about to deepen their kiss, a sudden tug on the Light Kamui's mind made him reluctantly break the contact.

"What's wrong?" the Dark Kamui asked concerned. The Light Kamui craned his neck to look off in a particular direction off in the darkness before answering.

"It's Kamui, I sense him," he laughed a little, "I believe he may be lost. We should go find him."

"But of course," the Dark Kamui sighed disappointedly, "I swear he's doing this on purpose as some sort of revenge."

"Doing what?" the Light Kamui asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Ruining our…alone time, of course," he smirked suggestively. Blushing lightly and giggling, the Dragon of Heaven stood up.

"Silly, we shouldn't be doing stuff like that in here anyways…just imagine the dreams it would cause Fuuma to have…' he pointed out snickering. The Dark Kamui laughed evilly at this, which made the Light one snicker more as he reached out a hand to his dark counterpart. The Dark Kamui took the offered hand and lifted himself up, smoothing out his black trench coat after he had regained his composure. Twining their fingers together, the Light Kamui guided them through the darkness to find the boy who was frantically searching for them.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly shouted, making the Light Kamui jump slightly. They saw a distant figure quickly make its' way over to them, revealing itself to be none other than Kamui.

"We've been looking for you," the Light Kamui giggled, "Get a little lost did we?"

"Never mind that! I need your help!" Kamui cried frantically, grasping the Light Kamui's shoulders as if he was about to shake him. The Dark Kamui, who had only regarded the boy with complete indifference before, narrowed his eyes at Kamui at this, which persuaded Kamui to promptly remove his hands.

"Um, sure Kamui. How may I be of service?" the Light Kamui asked, sweat dropping slightly at the display of possessiveness from his lover, even if he did not completely see it.

"You…" Kamui began, trying to catch his breath and staring intently into the Light Kamui's eyes, "Can you…bring Fuuma Within here? You know, like how you pulled me Within um…me?" The Light Kamui stopped to ponder it.

"Yeah, I should be…"

"Good!" Kamui cried relieved, "It's important, I need you to do that before you start fighting! It's the only way I can think of to protect him," Kamui explained, now quietly and looking off to the side.

"Hm…yeah I guess that will keep him from being harmed that way…but he'd be in the same danger you're in right now and could be physically harmed if you two get in the way of the battle…"

"I won't let that happen. As long as I'm here and able to, I can protect him," Kamui said with fierce determination. The Light Kamui smiled at this.

"Well it just wouldn't be right to refuse something you feel so strongly for, ne?" he giggled. "In order to do this though, we'll have to go back to the pentagram." Kamui nodded, saying a quick but heart-felt "thank you" before the three began their journey back.

"Ok! Here we go!" the Light Kamui chirped, clapping his hands once they had reached the pentagram. He knelt down on the ground and placed a tiny hand in the center of the humongous symbol. The Dragon of Earth and Kamui took this as a sign to move out of the way and hastily did so. The outline of the symbol began glowing around the Light Kamui and his hair began levitating about his face. A faint chant could be heard escaping his lips and soon a bright flash of golden light filled the area. When it cleared, there were two figures now standing in the area of the pentagram.

"Good thing you were asleep! I'm not sure this would've worked if you weren't," Dragon of Heaven said lightly to the slowly awakening Fuuma.

Fuuma blinked at the boy who had just spoken to him, feeling very confused. He sure looked like Kamui, but he acted so different and his clothes were not the same either. And he had never seen Kamui smile like /that/.

"Kamui?" Fuuma asked incredulously. Before more could be spoken, Fuuma was attacked by a teary-eyed Kamui who threw his arms in death-grip around Fuuma's neck.

"Fuuma!" Kamui cried happily, nuzzling into Fuuma's chest, "Thank goodness…" he whispered as he let out a heavy sigh. Fuuma was now even more confused than he was a few seconds ago and stared wide-eyed at the boy clinging to him. This Kamui was not acting like the one he knew either, as much as he would have liked it to be. Although, this Kamui seemed more likely to be the real one than that other one, who was now being joined by another Fuuma. Fuuma face faulted.

'Just what on Earth is going on here!?!? Why is there two of each of us?!!?!?'

"Um…Kamui?" Fuuma asked again, shakily. All three people looked up at him as Fuuma looked between them, getting more and more confused with each passing second. The Kamui that was holding him brought his hand around to cup Fuuma's face and turned it to towards him.

"I'm here Fuuma, I'm your Kamui…those two over there are the Dragon of Heaven and the Dragon of Earth," he spoke gently, staring intently into Fuuma's deep honey colored eyes. Fuuma stared back longingly at the boy holding his face and leaned slightly into the touch as recognition slowly sank in. Yes this was Kamui…HIS Kamui…God did he like the sound of that, although he knew Kamui did not mean that in the same sense that he wished for. Tentatively, Fuuma wrapped his arms around Kamui's waist and brought them closer.

"It is you…Kamui…" he breathed out burying his face into Kamui's shoulder and feeling tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. Kamui nodded and hugged him tighter, running a finger along the back of Fuuma's neck. He shivered slightly when he felt Fuuma's warm breath on his skin.

"Well…I think we better leave them alone, ne?" the Light Kamui asked his lover, giggling at the cute scene in front of him. The Dark Kamui merely nodded, not really interested at all with the two teens, and brought his arm around his light counterparts' shoulder to guide them away.

"We can leave them alone for a while, but…" he trailed off once they were far enough away.

"Hmm? But what?" the Light Kamui asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"But I don't think this peace can last much longer. The wish of the Earth…I can feel it…it's getting worse…I don't know how much longer I'll be able to fight it…" The Light Kamui tensed and looked down.

"Oh…" he spoke quietly, "I guess we better think of a plan soon then…"

The Dark Kamui nodded. "Very soon…"

A.N.: Wow…it's been a while huh? Wonder if anyone remembers this fic at all…I apologize for anyone that's been waiting…and I really have no excuse for taking so long other than I didn't know what to write for this chapter…I'm still trying to think if a decent ending for the story, but that's not going too well which is kinda why I've lost my motivation for it. Oh well…I will promise you though that I do plan on finishing this fic…I just don't know when. Anyway, hope you all like the chapter! Drop me a review if you like

Liviania: Glad you like my little explanation! ah yes the DK and LK, they're so much fun to write Hope you liked the chapter!

Feye Morgan: No need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you for not updating in so long…I'm sorry!! LOL! Star-crossed lovers indeed Yeah they've all been through a lot…I still don't know how to end it properly but I'll try not to disappoint!

chris pwure: CHRIS!! ::glomps you:: Been a while huh? Wow, I'm glad you liked my explanation so much! And here I was afraid of how people might react. And yes, all the Kamuis are out now. No more Kamuis to confuse you…hopefully. Also yeah, I kinda wanted to show that there is more to the Light Kamui than his genki-ness Glad you like how it's working out.

Subaru's Voice: Yes fluff is good hope you liked the bits that were in this chapter. And thank you for the e-mail! It really made my day and inspired me to work on this to get it up soon…I'll try and put more fluff in, just for you

Yuki Fuyumi: Oooh! Long review! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long…I had a bad case of writer's block and was distracted by other things. Wow, I'm glad you're enjoying all this! I never thought I'd get such a positive response for my very first fanfiction I'll see what I can do about getting the next part up…hopefully it won't take too long…Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Zilleniose: XD YAY!!!! I have a stalker! Well I hope I'll be able to keep living up to your expectations! I'll try my best to update soon!

fairy of irrelevence: Wow…well I'm glad that I was able to rekindle your love of fanfiction I didn't think my explanation thing would go over so well, but guess I was wrong Anyway, I'll try not to take too long for my next update. Hope to see an update of your own soon I'm really liking that story

Cheeseburger of Doom: YAY! New reviewer! Glad you like it! Hope this chapter was to your liking as well I really liked your other two fics and hope to see another Mirage of Blaze one soon. You know how to write them so well! Go you! Anyway, I'll try and get more of this up soon…as soon as I can figure out where I want it to go from here

WildHeartz: Yes, I finally got a little Fuuma in here. It's been so long and I think he's still mad at me about it.Fuuma: ::glares at kamuichan99:: Anyway, hopefully the answers to your questions will be revealed soon…as soon as I can figure them out myself

Thanks again everyone! Hopefully my next update won't take as long.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Warm…his arms were so warm…so different, so alien from the cold darkness he had been accustomed to for so many days? Weeks? Years perhaps? How long ago had it been since he was locked in this stagnant place that he was seemingly damned to for the rest of his, or rather…Fuuma's life? However, none of this really mattered to Kamui right now. All he cared about at this point was the one he loved most who was holding him so protectively, almost desperately, and sinking into his loving warmth.

"Fuuma…." he murmured longingly, wrapping his arms tighter around Fuuma's neck and never, ever wanting to let him go. Kamui idly registered this fact in his thoughts. 'God…just holding him like this…it just seems so right…so perfect…like the way things should be….or…should have been…' Tears stung in his beautiful violet eyes but he quickly shook his head, nuzzling into Fuuma's chest to cease them from falling. 'No…Who knows when I'll be able to see him again after this….I'm not going to ruin this…perfect moment…not for anything….' And with that he closed his eyes, shutting out any depressing thoughts as only a single crystalline tear fell from the corner of his eyes and into the soft material of the dark, collared shirt that Fuuma wore. He felt as though he could completely lose himself in the feeling of being wrapped up in such, security, such warmth, and such love and easily allowed himself to do so.

Meanwhile, Fuuma was having similar thoughts, thinking how nice it was to be holding Kamui again, to have the body of the one he loved so dearly close to his own, fitting so perfectly against him. For that was what this moment seemed to be…perfect. Even if Kamui did not return his deepest feelings for him, it almost did not matter. He had this moment, he had Kamui with him right now and he would treasure the memory always. It made the loneliness he suffered worth it and the joy and comfort of Kamui being there now so much more rewarding.

Fuuma let out a content sigh hearing Kamui utter his name with such…longing was it? Never had he heard his name spoken from someone's lips with such emotion, nor would it have mattered much if it were said by anyone else. It gave him suspicion and slight hope to believe Kamui did feel the same about him, if only in the slightest…and that alone he was elated with. He pulled Kamui even closer; one arm running soothingly up and down his back while the other was securely around his slim shoulders.

"Kamui…" he whispered in return. 'I love you,' he wanted to add, so badly wanting to express and shower Kamui with his love and affection, but he did not want to ruin the moment as much as Kamui, just in case there was that chance Kamui did not feel the same. He rested his head atop Kamui's in restrained contentment.

As if sensing Fuuma's struggle, Kamui pulled away a little. He brought a hand around to cup Fuuma's cheek and turn his face so that they could look each other in the eyes. Kamui smiled, a truly happy, relaxed smile. A smile he could only genuinely give around Fuuma, and it almost made the person it was intended for melt.

"Fuuma?" Kamui asked in a whisper, his fingertips lightly caressing Fuuma's firm cheekbone as he stared intently into those amber colored eyes he adored. Fuuma fought hard to keep said eyes open and continue the intense staring contest, but could not resist the urge to lean into the touch.

"Yes Kamui?" Fuuma replied gently. Kamui smiled a little wider hearing Fuuma's voice but looked down to the ground nervously as he asked his question.

"I…um…I mean….Did you mean…what you said…the last time we saw each other like this?" Kamui wanted no doubt in his mind for what he was about to do. For if this should turn out catastrophic for him, he could not promise what he would do in the near future. He had suffered too many hardships; especially concerning those he cared about and was almost afraid to give his love away to anyone, fearing the consequences….but…this was Fuuma…his dear Fuuma who he would do anything for. If he had the opportunity to actually share such a deep love openly with his one special person, he would be willing to take the risk. But he had to be sure this was the case. Hesitantly he looked back up to Fuuma with a slight blush on his cheeks as he waited for a response.

Fuuma had to blush a little as well, remembering their last meeting. He had hoped his declaration of love would have run a little more smoothly, more heartfelt and less desperate. Even more so, he had wished his first kiss with Kamui had been something a little more romantic and memorable. You know, like more along the lines of a moonlit walk hand in hand before turning to cup the beautifully blushing cheek of his beloved and gaze into his hypnotic amethyst orbs, pausing to take in his ethereal beauty in the moonlight and then lean in for that soft brush of lips; a sweet, tender kiss that could express the intense love he felt burning so deep within him for the boy he held in a way that was a little more persuasive than words. However, as they both knew so well, fate was cruel and would grant him no such pleasure. So instead, he had to make due with a frantic confession and a hasty kiss goodbye. But perhaps, he thought, very much liking where this new situation was going so far, it was better this way, because this way was real and it was happening now….instead of some absurdly perfect fantasy that could probably only remain just that.

"O-of course," Fuuma nodded, "Nothing has changed Kamui. I do…love you. I love you so very much….more than you could ever know." Fuuma did close his eyes then, and brought one of his larger hands up to cover Kamui's smaller one on his face, waiting in anticipation and fear for where Kamui was going with this. As Fuuma exhaled a shaky breath, Kamui sucked his in, staring at Fuuma wide eyed for a moment as if he could not believe what he was hearing. But that stare soon turned into a truly loving gaze watching Fuuma's expression and hearing the authentic sincerity in his voice. How could Kamui doubt him?

"Oh Fuuma….Fuuma. You have no idea….how happy that makes me," Kamui whispered on the brink of tears, "Fuuma….I-I love you too. I love you so much.."

"Kamui…" Fuuma let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Overjoyed and unable to hold back any longer, he pressed his lips to Kamui's as if to make it official, and soon both boys found themselves drowning in the heavenly sensations. They kissed clumsily, both not exactly having much experience in that area, but they could not seem to stop or let go for even a second. Whispers of the other's name and sweet 'I love you's' were passed ever so slightly between their wet lips as they tasted and explored each other as if this was going to be their opportunity to do so. But regardless of the situation they were both in, it could not put a damper on the happiness they felt now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne…..Seishirou-san? Are you SURE you don't want me to help?" Subaru called from over the couch in the living room to his lover making dinner in the kitchen.

"Of course Subaru-kun. You are injured after all and I can't risk you hurting yourself even more. I must take very special care of my delicate Subaru-kun!" Seishirou answered dramatically. Subaru could not help but laugh slightly but somehow this reminded him of those happy times nine years ago. When his sister was alive…. when her and Seishirou would constantly tease him….and everything out of Seishirou's mouth was a lie. Subaru shook his head. Obviously it was going to take a while before Seishirou had Subaru's full trust again, even if they had been living and spending almost every together for a few days now.

"If you say so Seishirou-san…" Subaru merely replied, taking another sip of his tea and resuming his blank staring at whatever was on TV. Seishirou quirked an eyebrow at the response, guessing he might at least get a blush or something out of that one but continued his cooking anyway. 'I guess I really shouldn't expect things like that…it will probably only remind him of the past….the past that I need to make up for…if that's even possible.'

"Subaru-kun….it's ready," Seishirou murmured after some time, peering down at Subaru's lightly dozing face from behind the couch with their noses almost touching. Subaru's eyes shot open immediately and flopped back into the couch from the close proximity, making an undignified squawking sound. Seishirou could not help but chuckle. His Subaru-kun could be so clumsy sometimes.

"Ack! Y-you scared me Seishirou-san!"

"I can see that."

"Yeah…well….don't!" Subaru huffed.

"As you wish my lovely Subaru-kun," Seishirou smiled happily before leaning down to place a quick kiss on Subaru's nose, promptly making the younger man blush. He glared half-heartedly up at Seishirou for making him have such a reaction. But Seishirou just kept smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong. "Anyway, dinner's ready now. And I expect you to eat lots so you can regain your strength," Seishirou said in a tone that was almost parental. Subaru sweatdropped.

"Seishirou-san…I'm fine really." Before Seishirou could protest to that Subaru added in, "B-but dinner sounds nice. Let's eat." Satisfied with that, Seishirou nodded and happily guided Subaru to the table where dinner was waiting.

Dinner passed as it usually did; mundane talk of their day and Seishirou's attempts to try and feed Subaru, claiming that he just HAD to take care of him properly, but Subaru managed to evade him somehow every time. Everything seemed like it normally did since they had been staying together until Seishirou spoke up about something that had been on his mind.

"Ne….Subaru-kun, I've been thinking…."

"Oh? About what?" Subaru asked mildly curious.

"How have you been handling being the Sakurazukamori?" Subaru got quiet then, really not wanting to think about it.

"I…..um…." Seishirou smiled slightly at him before cutting him off.

"I'm sure it's been difficult. I do apologize for forcing such a responsibility on you. That's why I've been thinking. Would you like me to take it back?" Subaru's head shot up to look at Seishirou.

"Is that possible?" Seishirou nodded.

"It is because I'm alive. Would you like me to do that Subaru-kun?"

"No….and yes…." Seishirou chuckled.

"But there must be a Sakurazukamori, you know that Subaru-kun. It's needed for balance. And it can't very well be balanced properly if black AND white onmyounjistu are wielded by the same person."

"I know but…." Subaru stared intently into Seishirou's eyes, remembering something from when Subaru "resurrected" Seishirou, "If I do let you take it back….will you still be able to say…that you love me?" Seishirou paused, then smiled a genuinely soft smile.

"Of course. I can't very well take that back and I wouldn't dream of it either. These past few days with you…have made me happy. You won't lose me Subaru-kun. That's what I promised you after all." Subaru nodded and smiled before looking down with a blush.

"Then…I think you'd better take it back. As much as I wish I didn't have to do this…I think the Sakura misses you anyway," Subaru mumbled somewhat annoyed, remembering all the comments the Sakura had made to him about how hungry it was, how Seishirou did things, and how he would have rather eaten Subaru instead. Seishirou chuckled again.

"Mm, yes she can be a pain to deal with sometimes, but alright. We'll go pay her a visit after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Subaru answered quietly.

"Hey," Seishirou started, coming over to Subaru and cupping his cheek in his hand. Subaru's cheeks turned rosy and looked up at him expectantly as Seishirou leaned down to brush a slow, sensual kiss across his lips. "I love you," he murmured into Subaru's parted lips after it was broken.

Panting lightly, Subaru smiled lazily as he replied, "I…love you too, Seishirou-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long you think they're going to be? Should we go bother them?" the Light Kamui giggled resting his chin atop the Dark Kamui's head from where he was kneeling behind him; one arm around his neck while his other was running a finger up and down the back of the Dark Kamui's neck.

"Mm….we don't really need to concern ourselves anymore with those two do we? Kamui has his Fuuma now and they can do whatever they please so long as it doesn't interfere with us and our duty," the Dark Kamui sighed, leaning back onto the Light Kamui's chest and welcoming the relaxing touches he was receiving. The Light Kamui's smile faltered somewhat, not exactly liking that answer and looked away slightly, not that the Angel could see it.

"Yeah I…guess…" The Dark Kamui seemed to sense the fall in his lover's attitude.

"What? Don't tell me you were actually planning on those two being able to help us. For one, they're both too wrapped up in each other to even notice anyone else. For two, why would they? We've already made both their lives living hells because of what we are and for three, they're mere humans now. What could they possibly do?"

"I….I know…but then again…you never know, either. I just…" the Light Kamui sighed, now wrapping both arms tightly around the Dragon of Earth's neck and burying his head in his broad shoulder. "I can't help but feel hopeful. This time is so different. It could be the one that ends this…or maybe it's a chance for us to escape. Escape our fate."

"Are you crazy? How could we possibly escape? We are nothing but the means by which wishes can be carried out. A wish that dictates everything we do. Tell me, let's say you did win. What do you think would happen to you after you grant the wish to save humanity? Do you think you could live among them? How? You're more or less a spirit. You think you'll just have permanent control over the body you happen to inhabit?"

"I…I don't-"

"No. You know we aren't meant to have human lives. We're nothing but tools. Once that wish is gone, so is our purpose, and so is our existence until another wish comes around."

"Then why do we have free will?!" The Light Kamui could hardly take this anymore, tears forming in his eyes. "Why? If we're tools….why should I feel anything? Why am I allowed to cry? How am I able to love you so? Is it to torment us? Does it make it more amusing? Why do we have to go when the wish is gone? Why can't….we go on living…as who we are?" The Dark Kamui was silent for a while, almost considering it and letting his lover shed the tears that he had probably been holding back for so long. This was beginning to remind him, and the Light Kamui, of that tragic time in 999. Eventually the Dark Kamui spoke up with an answer he thought was right.

"We have free will….in order to possess the bodies of humans. It makes us…compatible."

"Then why don't we just have the same personalities as the bodies we possess? Why am I so different from Shirou Kamui, or any of the others? Why am I…able to be me?"

"………I don't know." The Light Kamui's breath hitched a little, lifting up his head to rest it against the Dark Kamui's, placing a kiss on his cheek when he had managed to calm down a bit.

"Then maybe…..there's a chance."

"But….we've tried before. And we paid for it….dearly. I don't want that to happen again," the Dark Kamui whispered gently, nuzzling closer to the Dragon of Heaven.

"I know," the Light Kamui murmured, nuzzling back, "But think about it. This time…could be it. Everything's been more or less messed up. There may be a way out, if we look for it. Wouldn't you be willing to take the chance, if it meant we could be free?"

"Free…" the Dark Kamui uttered the word as if it were a foreign concept to him, yet he longed for it anyway. He looked at the Light Kamui with a smile, bringing up a hand to brush his tears away and opened his mouth to say that he would love nothing more than that but all that managed to get out was a sharp gasp as a surge of stinging pain shot straight through his head. An ear-piercing scream burned through his ears, almost enough to make them bleed and he suddenly tore away from the Light Kamui, clutching his head groaning in agony. "Aah! N-no….I can't.... It's becoming too much….The Earth….It's-"

"NO!" The Light Kamui leaped to his feet and was at the Angel's side in an instant, panicking and starting to cry all over again as he took his lover's face in his hands. "Please! You can't let it get you yet…not yet! Stay with me! Please! This can't happen now!" The only response he got was another painful groan as the Dark Kamui leaned helplessly into the Seal, trying to fight the chaos raging in his body; his eyes flashing between widened in pain with that deep golden color to almost reptilian like slits. "No..!" the Light Kamui whimpered in a fearful whisper, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he attempted to snap his lover out of it with a kiss on the lips, but to no avail. " No, you can't! You can't! Kamui…..please….help me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if sensing the struggle nearby, Kamui slowly pulled away from Fuuma's arms with a troubled look on his face.

"Kamui….what's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling Fuuma. I think we should go find those two," Kamui said looking around for any sign of life. Disappointed as he was, he could not deny anything from Kamui nor could he disregard the bad feeling he had too.

"Alright, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fight it! Be strong! Please….Not yet. I can't do it yet…not before we even have a chance..!!" The Light Kamui continued to futilely reason with the Angel he was slowly losing. He stared into his eyes, hoping to bring about some feeling of recognition that could help him fight it…but would soon find out what a mistake that was. Once the Dark Kamui managed to focus his gaze on the one who was holding him, those snake like slits in his eyes honed in on him and seemed to stay there permanently, enchanting the Light Kamui with a bloodthirsty stare. The Light Kamui gasped but could not seem to look away, his own eyes starting to morph into ones just like his counterpart and his protests dying down to a murmur, feeling a painful take over beginning to happen in his own body as well. "No…..no….I can't…lose you….yet….." Even while the two still continued their seemingly losing battles, a powerful bloodlust was burning within them, aimed specifically for the one they were staring at and soon the hands that were holding Dark Kamui's head began digging their fingernails into his smooth flesh while the Dark Kamui's hands moved away from his own head and went directly for that graceful neck of the one he loved. It might have been over for the two then and there, if not for the intervention of their carbon copies.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP YOU TWO!" Kamui shouted as he and Fuuma neared the pair. Kamui instantly placed himself between the two, ripping away the Light Kamui's arms while Fuuma went for the Dark Kamui's, each of them trying to hold their double back. The Light Kamui seemed to calm down a bit if only to catch his breath but the Dark Kamui still looked like he was out for blood. "Ngh! Fuuma! What are we gonna do!?" Kamui cried, his hands grasping the Light Kamui's wrists trying to push him further and further back.

"I don't know!" Fuuma answered, in a similar position as Kamui with Dark Kamui. "What CAN we do?! We have nothing that can hold them back!"

"ARGH!! That's right…DAMMIT!" He looked up at the Light Kamui helplessly, noticing those eyes and shuddered slightly, but he also noticed that they were soley focused on Dark Kamui, not realizing Kamui was there at all. He could also tell he was building up his power, the true power of "Kamui" that he himself was never able to unleash. Whirling his head around, he saw Dark Kamui was the same. 'They're charging up for the Battle…we need someone…' he thought, 'someone who could bind them or bring them to their senses since Fuuma and I have no powers anymore.' The only person he could think of was Subaru but he had no idea how to contact him in time. "Fuuma! We need to get Subaru-san or someone! But how can we!?" Fuuma's shut his eyes tightly and tried to think while still somehow managing to keep the Dark Kamui from going anywhere. He did know that body Dark Kamui was in best, after all. Suddenly an idea hit Fuuma.

"Kamui! Possess me! It's the only way! Then contact Sumeragi-san!"

"What?! No way! Then you'll be left here all alone! I won't do that Fuuma! You could get hurt!"

"Don't worry about it! We need someone out there and I'll be able to hold them back better. They're not even using their powers yet! I'll be fine Kamui! Just go!"

"Fuuma…." Kamui whispered, before quickly making up his mind, wishing for the best and darting for the pentagram within Fuuma, pushing the Light Kamui a good ways back for some extra time. "I'll be back before you know it Fuuma!" he called as he left.

"I know you will, Kamui…." Fuuma murmured more to himself, smiling as he watched Kamui go, then got a determined look in his eyes, getting back to the task at hand as he saw the Light Kamui slowly making his way towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that it?"

"Yep that should do it," Seishirou said, pushing his dark sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, "You are no longer the Sakurazukamori. Relieved?"

"A little, I guess…" Subaru answered quietly.

"Still worried you'll lose me?" Seishirou asked with an amused smirk. Subaru nodded. "Heh, don't worry-" but before Seishirou had an attempt to try and reassure Subaru, a ringing sound coming from Subaru's trench coat interrupted the moment. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out his cell phone and answered it. A look of concern passed over his delicate features hearing who was on the other end.

"Calm down. I'll be over right away, I promise," Subaru answered hastily, already walking in the direction he would need to, expecting Seishirou to follow.

"Who is it?" Seishirou asked quietly, catching up with Subaru.

"Monou-san…he needs our help."

A.N.: Yeah…it's been years I know. I apologize to those that were waiting but the good news is that I've revised the earlier chapters AND finally know how I want to end this story! So I will complete it someday. Don't worry. Thanks for those of you that stuck with me and to all my reviews. I'll thank everyone personally next chapter but I wanted to hurry up and post all of this before I have to go back to school. Review if you like! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Subaru-san!"

The white onmyouji blinked as he was greeted with a near teary-eyed "Fuuma" who had burst through the apartment door and was now clinging to him around his waist. Subaru sweatdropped at the sight. Seishirou, who was standing a few feet behind them, twitched.

"M-Monou-san?" Subaru asked nervously.

"Subaru-san! You have to help me! It's Fuuma! He's…he's..!"

"Whoa….calm down now, Monou-san. We're here now, so tell us what's—wait," Subaru paused, "Did you say Fuuma? But…aren't you…?" The younger onmyouji looked down at the near hysterical Fuuma and studied him. The look in his eyes, that desperate look of pleading and hopelessness, and those tears…they seemed all too familiar. "Kamui?" Subaru gasped when it finally hit him, his eyes widening. "Fuuma" smiled slightly and nodded frantically.

"Yes! It's me. And I'm here because I need your help! Fuuma is in danger! We've got to help him!"

"How is he in danger?" Seishirou piped in, even more wary than he was just seconds before now that he realized it was Kamui clinging to his Subaru-kun, and not Fuuma. The possessed body of Fuuma turned to look at Seishirou, only now fully realizing he was there and he now began to feel a bit uneasy. He did not exactly trust the Sakurazukamori, Subaru's boyfriend or not.

"Uh…it's the two Kamuis! They've completely lost it and they're going to kill each other and possibly Fuuma if we don't do something quick!" Subaru blinked.

"Two Kamuis?"

Kamui sighed exasperated. He really did not want, nor thought he had the time, to explain all this so he tried to sum it up in as little words as possible.

"Yes! There's a Light Kamui and a Dark Kamui awake inside of Fuuma and we need to stop them before Fuuma gets hurt! Please!" Kamui shook Subaru lightly. Subaru put a comforting hand on "Fuuma's" shoulder.

"Don't worry Kamui. We'll do our best. Though…" Subaru looked away and over at Seishirou for a moment, "I don't know how much effect Seishirou-san or I will have against the two Kamuis. We are merely a Dragon of Heaven and a Dragon of Earth, and former ones at that."

"That's okay! They haven't realized their full powers yet, but we have to work fast!"

"Alright," Subaru nodded and began guiding "Fuuma" to the couch, "In that case, lie down here and leave the rest to us. We'll see you shortly." With a smile Subaru gently pushed Fuuma's body onto the couch and cast a spell that made him fall asleep instantly.

Seishirou came up behind Subaru, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders as he watched Fuuma flop into a coma like state. Subaru leaned into the embrace contently.

"You are coming with me aren't you?" he asked the taller man.

"Of course," Seishirou smirked as he nuzzled against Subaru's neck affectionately, "I don't think I can trust Kamui-kun alone with you for too long."

Subaru rolled his eyes and gave Seishirou a playful nudge before approaching Fuuma's sleeping body, Seishirou still behind him.

"Let's go in together."

"Right."

Within a few moments, two more bodies had fallen atop Fuuma's static one as the two yin yang masters entered Fuuma's subconscious.

Kamui paced the area of Fuuma's inner pentagram nervously, mentally debating whether or not to run to Fuuma as fast as he possibly could or wait for Subaru to arrive. Fuuma's entire mindscape was trembling as if a never-ending earthquake was occurring and even though the mindscape normally contained random pieces of debris and rocks, the way everything was arranged seemed so much more chaotic. Kamui had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was so worried and almost wished he had the Light Kamui's powers back to be able to just sense Fuuma's presence again. Luckily Kamui did not have to dwell on that for long though, as two new figures materialized in the center of the pentagram he was pacing around.

"There you are!" Kamui ran towards the pair while both Subaru and Seishirou studied the atmosphere, Seishirou because he had never been here before, Subaru because he could sense something was wrong.

"It's very unstable here, this could be dangerous," Subaru deducted as he approached Kamui. "Take us to Fuuma. Quickly."

Kamui looked up at Subaru with fearful violet eyes, already dreading the worst but nodded anyway.

"R-right. Follow me."

The sight that the trio soon arrived at was not a pretty one. In the air were two dueling figures, Shinken and blood already drawn. The expressions on both of their faces were utterly beastial and anyone could tell that they wouldn't be stopping on their own until one of them fell. The scene directly below them was even more gruesome. On the ground lied Fuuma. He was on his stomach and drenched in a puddle of what had to be his own blood judging from the oozing slash mark on his back. His golden eyes were shut and his chest barely moving. Kamui could barely contain his scream of horror.

"FUUMA!" he shrieked as he ran to his lover, gently turning him over onto his back and cringing at the damage. On Fuuma's front was another slash, twin to the one on his back but went from his chest to his stomach. It looked as though Fuuma was their first target once the two Kamui decided to bring out their swords, most likely merely seeing him as an obstacle to get rid of as soon as possible. "Fuuma…:" Kamui whimpered again, tears already streaming down his cheeks seeing all the blood. You could hardly tell that Fuuma was wearing a white shirt anymore.

Subaru and Seishirou were right behind Kamui, looking down at him and his fallen lover regrettably. Subaru eventually spoke up,

"Kamui….," he kneeled down next to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say since he wasn't exactly sure of the extent of the damage but he tried to offer Kamui a small piece of hope, "it's possible that these wounds won't take affect on Fuuma's real body since you were the one possessing him when it happened."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kamui choked through his tears, clinging to Fuuma desperately while looking up at Subaru expectantly. It almost made Subaru want to cry with Kamui. If Subaru were the young man he was over nine years ago, he probably would have.

"As long as Monou-kun remains alive in here, he'll be able to return to his body normally again," Seishirou piped in as if sensing his lover's distress, "just make sure he doesn't die until then."

Kamui and Subaru were both about to say something but a weak cough caught their attention.

"Ka….mui…" it croaked. The violet eyed boy in question whirled around with a gasp and broke out into a wide smile realizing it was Fuuma who had called his name.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" he cried as he threw his arms around Fuuma who weakly returned the desperate hug.

"I'm alright, Kamui," he whispered near the younger boy's ear while stroking his back soothingly, "Just a couple cuts and a bump on the head. I'll be fine." Kamui let out something between a sob and a whimper.

"B-but you….you're bleeding so bad Fuuma…and you feel so cold….oh God don't leave me…not again…not again!"

"Shhh….I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere," Fuuma tried comforting again, but Kamui was so terrified of losing him that none of it seemed to be heard.

Surprisingly it was Seishirou who broke up the moment by removing his black suit coat and offering it to Kamui.

"Do with it what you must to help stop the bleeding. Not like it's going to matter much once we get out of here," he said in defense to the wide, knowing smile Subaru was giving him over Kamui's shoulder for doing such a….nice thing.

Kamui, who was completely oblivious to the exchange between the onmyouji, sniffled and nodded, mumbling a quiet "thank you" before he began wrapping the garment around Fuuma with some help from Subaru.

A loud clang of metal and a strong tremor that passed through the ground alerted the four men back to the presence of the two Kamui above.

"How are we going to stop them now?" Kamui asked hopelessly, still holding onto Fuuma protectively even after the tremor was over. It looked like both the Light and Dark Kamui were at full force now. What could they possibly do?

Kamui loosened his hold on Fuuma a little when he felt Subaru's hand on his shoulder and turned to look away from the duel above.

"You just worry about taking care of Fuuma, okay? Seishirou and I will handle the Kamuis," he smiled. Kamui was about to retort in protest but something about the way Subaru said that was comforting and yet demanding. Even if he did say something, he could tell Subaru was going to try and help anyway. It was Subaru's nature to help people after all. So Kamui only nodded and allowed himself to believe Subaru's words so he could focus his attention on where it was needed the most.

Happy with Kamui's compliance, Subaru stood up and motioned for Seishirou to follow him. Once they were both closer to the Light and Dark Kamui, they began to assess the situation.

"This shouldn't be too difficult. We can pretty much do whatever we need to. Both of them don't even realize we're here," Subaru pointed out as he watched the Light Kamui attempt a stab at the Dark one who easily avoided it.

"Indeed that's true but I'm not sure how we're supposed to handle this." Another clang of metal sounded through the air, making both onmyouji cringe. "They both wield the power of God, how could we possibly stand a chance?" Seishirou inquired once he recovered.

"We're not trying to kill them though. We just need to stop them….restrain them somehow. Make them come back to their senses."

"Well how'd they lose their senses in the first place?"

"I don't know. Kamui never said exactly what happened."

"Hmm…."

It went quiet for a while, as quiet as it could be anyway with an apocalyptic battle taking place in the air while both Subaru and Seishirou frantically tried to come up with….anything. Subaru was quickly losing his composure with every fatal strike the Light and Dark Kamui took at each other.

"We have to do something. I promised Kamui!"

"Well this is Fuuma's mindscape….Fuuma should be able to do anything he wants to anyone he wants as long as they're in here," Seishirou began insightfully, slowly pacing forward and pulling a few ofuda from his sleeve, "But Fuuma's out of commission right now….so we'll just have to take them somewhere else. Somewhere where we…or at least one of us, has control." The Sakurazukamori flung the ofuda into the air where they dissolved into sakura petals and began to chant as they slowly showered down on the Angel and the Seal above.

"What…are you intending to do Seishirou-san?" Subaru asked distractedly, watching with a raised eyebrow as the Kamuis STILL remained oblivious to anyone but each other, even with the petals surrounding them.

"You should recognize this, Subaru-kun," the dark onmyouji purred after finishing his chant. A large black mass had encased the four of them, leaving Fuuma and Kamui on the outside. Inside, all that greeted the men was a void of endless black. Subaru was still clueless as to what Seishirou was doing, but it became all too clear when a tree branch sprouted up out of nowhere and snatched ahold of one of the Dark Kamui's feet.

"Maboroshi…"

Another branch tangled itself around the Light Kamui's feet. This FINALLY seemed to get their attention and both of them began hissing and growling at the offending branches, auras already flaring out and Shinken slicing through the air already starting to cut them away. Seishirou was not going to be pushed aside that easily though and he summoned branch after branch from his dear sakura tree. The tree had been around for generations storing and supplying magic to Sakurazukamori, it was almost as old as the Kamuis themselves. If anything could threaten the power of Kamui, it would have to be the tree. However, there was a slight problem.

"The tree has been weakened from not being fed in a while," Seishirou told Subaru, turning to look at him, "I'm going to need your held to keep them bound." Subaru, while feeling a little guilty knowing that it was his fault the tree was weaker, nodded understandingly and waited for his opportunity to do so. The Light and Dark Kamui were still quite resilient in their attempts to fend off the branches even if almost half of their bodies were being tightly constricted and re-constricted already.

Seishirou eventually managed to get the Shinkens away from the boys but the Kamuis still put up a fight. It was not until both Kamuis were practically mummified in sakura branches that Subaru was safely able to cast his spells, using two ofuda to seal them within their makeshift wooden coffins. Needless to say, the Light and Dark Kamui were absolutely infuriated. Their dragon-eyes narrowed into slits as they bore their wrathful glares at the onmyouji.

Subaru still had his hands clasped together in formation to keep a firm hold on the bindings while Seishirou merely smirked up at his two new prey.

"DON'T get cocky Seishirou-san," Subaru warned, "Those two are still dangerous."

"I know Subaru-kun, don't worry. I'm not sure what to do with them now though. We can't hold them here forever."

"We have to calm them down. Right now….it looks as if they're not even human….like they're possessed or something…" That struck a chord in Subaru but he could not think more on it as Seishirou interjected.

"Calm them hm? Well……surely all that raw power isn't helping. I think we need to weaken them a bit…" Seishirou motioned with his hand for some of the branches around the Kamuis to tighten, while some of the others broke free, the tips of them sharpened into deadly points. "The tree usually prefers her meals dead, but …" the branches lunged forwards, impaling into the flesh of the two Kamuis, mostly in their arms and legs, "the blood of both Kamui is too much of a delicacy to pass up."

"Seishirou-san, don't kill them!"

"I'm not, dearest Subaru-kun," he smiled, turning to his lover. There was a glint of that maniacal, predatory killer in his eyes as he spoke, "Merely weakening them, just as you said." Subaru frowned seeing that look but made no further protest, since it did seem to be working. The struggling that the two Kamui were putting up seemed to be dying down until they both looked just plain exhausted, the Dark Kamui sooner than the Light one, but it was the Light one that spoke up first.

"Please…." he panted as he weakly picked his head up to look at Seishirou, "Stop this…if you take too much from us….it could be..dangerous…"

Seishirou, knowing this already of course, made no move to stop right away, seeming to watch in sick fascination as the tree thrived off the blood of the two Kamui. It wasn't until Subaru nudged his arm that he reluctantly stopped the tree, mentally telling it to loosen its hold and dislodge the branches from their flesh.

The Light Kamui winced and hissed at the action, then chanced a look at his lover after it was over. The Dark Kamui was hanging his head, unresponsive to anything, even the pain. What saddened him most though was the fact that Dark Kamui's eyes still resembled those of a dragon, proof that his mind was still too far-gone, lost in the chaos of the Earth's wish.

"Let us go. I won't try to kill him. Neither will he, I can make sure of that now," the Light Kamui near pleaded with Seishirou, who was looking at him skeptically. With a sigh, he looked to Subaru instead and mouthed another "Please".

"What should we do Subaru-kun?" Seishirou eventually spoke up. Subaru was quiet for moment, pondering what the safest route to take would be.

"Get rid of the maboroshi and the sakura. I'll still keep their powers restrained with the ofuda," was the white onmyouji's reply. Seishirou agreed, and with a wave of his hand the black mass that was surrounding the four men disappeared, as did the branches that held the two Kamui captive.

Kamui and Fuuma, who had been left to wait outside of the maboroshi, turned to see with great relief, all four of them alive and well. They both had to smile as Kamui hugged Fuuma to himself a little tighter.

Seishirou continued to keep his ever so watchful eye on the Light and Dark Kamui, ready to act the second one of them decided to go berserk again. Subaru was still in position with his hands folded together to keep the ofuda as strong as it needed to be.

The Light Kamui, who was sitting on the "ground" with his lover after they were both dropped by the Tree, slowly made his way to the Dark Kamui, being ever so careful to not look into his haunting eyes again. He wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck and pulled him towards his chest, allowing him to rest his head there while he brought one of his delicate hands up and placed it over the Dark Kamui's eyes. The hand began to emit a faintly blue light, but after a few seconds, the Light Kamui pulled it away. Only after that did the Dark Kamui seem to return to "normal". He picked his head up and stared up at the Dragon of Heaven, staring with his usual deep, honey colored eyes. The Light Kamui sighed and leaned down to rest his head against the side of the Dark Kamui's, whispering into his ear,

"That was a close one, my love. Thank goodness you're back…"

The Dark Kamui smiled and wrapped his arms around the Light Kamui in turn, quite impressed that they managed to prolong their battle even further.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew this would be the last time they would be able to do so.

A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED!...AFTER, LIKE, A YEAR OMG! I'm so sorry! College….is evil. But hey! We're getting to the end….slowly. xD; I'm gonna finish it I swear! Hopefully before August :D;;; Anyway! It's about time I thanked my reviewers, so here I go. xD

FOR CHAPTER 18:

Cheeseburger of Doom: Aww thank you. :3 Sorry for the wait!

WildHeartz: Yay! I'm glad you didn't forget (then again, you might have by NOW xD;;; ) And thanks. I'm glad you're starting to understand the Light Kamui. :3 I know how I'm gonna end it…I just gotta write it. . Hopefully my next update won't take another year.

H. Moth: Wewt! Long review! xD Glad you liked the chapter:3 Though…I'm sure by now you've probably forgotten about this fic. xD Oh well, I can hope that you'll come back for the end! Hopefully I'll be thanking you like this again!

Liviania: xD Thank you! Hope you come back to read the ending. :3

Subaru's Voice: Thank you Inuki-chan:glomps:

Meirav Rath: Oh yes I do. xDD And I'm working on it I'm working on it!

chris pwure: That I will! Dun worry. I don't think you'll be disappointed with the ending I have planned.

Reasons For Laughing: xDD;;; :huggles the Sura-chan:

Kreshnya: xDD Don't worry! I shall have more coming :D

Master Elora Dannan: I'm gonna try and NOT take a year for my next update xD;

Yersi Fanel: Thank you :D You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for all of them. X3

Sakurazuka-chan: Omg Karen-san:glomps: Thank you for reviewing all of my fic! o I'm glad you like it!

FOR CHAPTER 19:

Cheeseburger of doom: xD Right back at ya:D

Feye Morgan: xDD Yay! I'm so happy you came back and reviewed! Hopefully I can get you to do it again. ;3 Glad you like it! The ending is coming! Dun worry!

Subaru's Voice: Wah! xDD I'm so sorry! Thanks for the review though :D

Reasons For Laughing: xDD YES! FLUFF RULES THE WORLD!

Sakurazuka-chan: I still love that piccy :3 Thanks for the review! Hope you don't kill me for this cliffhanger xD;

Yersi Fanel: Aw thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Updates should hopefully be coming a little more quickly now!

Emiz: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like chapter 20!

Dark Angel of Fire Ice:counterglomps: Aww thanks! Glad you like! Enjoy chapter 20 :D

Atemu no Kitsune: xDD I'm so sorry for the wait! We're getting close to the end though! Hope you stick around and thanks for reviewing!

Dispassion: xD Thanks for the review, the add, AND your patience. :3 Hope you come back for chapter 20!

And lastly, a special thanks to my Fuuma for being my beta. :3 :sends love:

Thanks again everyone! Hopefully you'll be seeing chapter 21 soon!


End file.
